SPECTRUM
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN, 2 Ending ( Ch 7 untuk Other Ending dan Ch 8 untuk Real Ending. Pilih Ending yang menurut selera saja)
1. Chapter 1

**SPECTRUM**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Yuri, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

_Aku menantimu_

_Menunggu kedatanganmu meskipun waktu semakin larut._

_Mataku yang lelah, enggan menutup._

_Karena merindukanmu _

Tik

Tik

Suara detik jarum jam menggema di seluruh ruangan tengah di sebuah apartement mewah. Dinding bercat cream itu seolah menjadi saksi, ketika seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun memandangi jemari kakinya, dengan kaki menekuk dan ia tengah terduduk di atas sebuah sofa.

Kim Kibum, namanya Kim Kibum.

Seorang bocah tampan yang tak pernah mengenal ibunya dan merindukan sosok ayah. Tidak peduli dengan jam dinding yang tengah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Ia bahkan lelah mengeluh karena sang ayah melupakan lagi jam makan malam untuk keduanya.

Cekrek—

Kibum kecil mengangkat kepalanya, ia segera turun dari sofa dan berlari menuju pintu depan—bermaksud menyambut sang ayah. "Yifan!" panggilnya pada sang ayah.

Jangan terlalu heran, Wu Yifan sungguh ayahnya. Lelaki berparas menawan, berusia muda dengan karir yang begitu hebat di dunia permodelan itu memang ayah seorang Kim Kibum. Panggilan itu memang di sengaja oleh Yifan agar tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui Kibum adalah darah dagingnya yang ia besarkan selama lima tahun ini.

Anak yang di sembunyikan.

Dan Kibum tak pernah peduli tentang itu. Toh dia masih bisa menikmati makanan yang enak, minum susu dan yang paling terpenting ia masih bisa menikmati seteguk susu setiap pagi sebelum pergi ke taman kanak kanaknya.

"Kau belum tidur?" nada bicara Yifan memang selalu terdengar dingin. Tidak hanya pada Kibum tapi pada semuanya. Lelaki workaholic itu menatap dingin anaknya dan ia rasa ia perlu bicara pada Kibum setidaknya sebentar agar sang anak tidak mengalami depresi. Yifan sudah dengar dari Jongdae—managernya, bahwa Kibum tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman karena Yifan melarangnya.

Kibum memiliki teman. Anak anak itu mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, artinya akan ada pertanyaan untuk Kibum kecilnya. Kibum itu polos, dan Kibum itu anak anak. Semua anak anak itu polos dan artinya akan bercerita segalanya pada orang tuanya kemudian orang tuanya yang penggosip akan membuka kenyataan bahwa ia dan Kibum adalah ayah dan anak. Artinya karirnya hancur.

Demi karir, Kibum harus bekorban sedikit dengan masa kecil. Kibum harus bekorban tentang kepribadiannya. Sosok Kibum menjadi begitu tertutup dan artinya Yifan bertanggung jawab untuk membuat buah hati tak dianggapnya itu terbuka, hanya padanya agar Kibum tidak mengalami depresi.

"Kau belum tidur?" Yifan berjongkok, tubuhnya itu tinggi dan ia hanya membungkuk tidak akan dapat mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak mungilnya.

Kibum menggeleng, ia menarik tangan Yifan, membuat Yifan terpaksa berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kecil anaknya. Ada sedikit rasa simpatinya melihat tubuh kurus sang anak, seolah tak terawat. "Sepertinya kau harus makan yang lebih banyak, Kibum" ucap Yifan dan Kibum berbalik, menatap Yifan dengan tatapan yang begitu polos.

Tetap tidak bicara dan mereka berhenti tepat di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang depan TV, dan Kibum mulai bertanya pada ayahnya itu. "Yifan, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kibum anak yang sopan karena Yifan menyuruh guru tata karma untuk melatih anaknya itu, mencoba membuktikan pada orang orang mereka tidak mirip. Dibalik topeng dinginnya, Yifan itu seorang yang semberono.

"Tentu saja" Yifan mencoba menahan rasa lelahnya. Hanya lima menit tidak akan ada masalah. Kibum sedang ingin bicara dan ini sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar suara sang anak. Biasanya Kibum hanya akan menghampirinya ketika ia pulang larut, memegang tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Kau berjanji akan pulang cepat hari ini tapi kau terlambat" ujar Kibum, nadanya tidak menuntut tapi cukup membuat Yifan gerah. Ia juga lelah hari ini dan anaknya itu membuatnya seolah menjadi kakek pikun yang lupa akan janji mereka.

"Pergilah tidur, aku sudah lelah" jawaban dingin yang bermakna. "Aku pergi mencari uang untuk masa depanmu Kibum."

Untuk apa masa depan jika Kibum tidak pernah diakui olehmu?

Kibum menunduk, tapi ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia anak yang cerdas, bahkan sangat cerdas. "Berapakah uang yang bisa kau hasilkan dalam satu jam, Yifan?"

"Dua ratus ribu won atau mungkin lebih" jawab Yifan. Dia sungguh mencoba menahan emosinya, sebenarnya apa gerangan Kibum bertanya tentang penghasilannya?

"Bolehkah aku meminjam seratus ribu?"

PRAAANG—

Kibum menggigit bibirnya saat Yifan menghempaskan vas bunga hias diatas meja didekat mereka. Bocah kecil itu takut. Yifan bukan seorang pemarah walaupun ia sering berkata keji tentang betapa menyesalnya ia memiliki anak. Menyesalnya dirinya, ia lupa siapa ibu Kibum yang dengan lancangnya meletakkan Kibum yang masih bayi di depan pintu apartemennya. Yifan bukan seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab, hanya saja ia belum siap. Kali ini ia lelah dan Kibum mengurangi waktu istirahatnya hanya demi meminjam uang yang entah digunakan untuk apa. Kibum hanya bocah lima tahun, Yifan memberikan dia uang jajan yang tidak sedikit, apakah itu semua kurang?

"MASUK KE KAMARMU!" bentak Yifan dan Kibum mendongak karenanya. Menunjukkan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya, dengan langkah kecilnya ia berlari menuju kamarnya. "Selamat malam" sekali lagi tata krama ia tunjukkan dengan membungkukkan tubuh kecilnya pada Yifan.

%ika. Zordick%

Yifan menghela nafas, ia melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan kemudian membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja bewarna biru muda yang ia kenakan. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bocah itu?" decak Yifan. Ia masih kesal sebenarnya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur queen size miliknya. Menatap langit langit kamarnya yang berukiran merpati. Entah kenapa ia terbayang pada wajah Kibum yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca kaca tadi. Ia rasa ia keterlaluan. Hanya seratus ribu kenapa ia harus begitu marah? Bukankah uangnya juga hanya untuk dihabiskan berdua saja dengan Kibum?

Yifan mengeram.

Dia bahkan tak bisa memejamkan mata karena bayangan sang anak yang terus menganggunya. Ia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya. Ia menatap lurus pada pintu coklat yang menjadi pintu kamar anaknya itu.

Berjalan perlahan dan ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kibum. "Masuk" suara kecil itu terdengar. Yifan mengulum senyum di wajahnya, kenapa ia baru sadar kalau suara Kibum bisa menghilangkan segala penat di tubuhnya.

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu" Yifan menyayangi Kibum. Kibum itu darah dagingnya. Manusia apa dia jika tega membuang anaknya sendiri?

"Tidak masalah" Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Yifan melihat kamar anaknya, rapi dan terkesan elegan seperti seleranya. Tidak ada satupun mainan anak kecil yang terlihat di kamar itu kecuali rubik tiga kali tiga yang tergeletak di dekat bantal Kibum—hadiah yang diberikan Yifan ketika tidak sengaja melewati toko mainan di tempat pemotretannya.

Yifan meronggoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan seratus ribu won dari sana. Ia memberikannya pada Kibum. "Ini uang yang kau inginkan" Yifan tidak ingin bertanya untuk apa uang itu, ia hanya merasa memberikan uang untuk Kibum adalah salah satu tanggung jawabnya sebagai orang tua.

Senyuman khas anak kecil itu terlihat dan Yifan sungguh tertegun melihatnya. Ia mengacak rambut Kibum yang terlihat begitu senang mendapatkan uang itu. Kibum kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya, Yifan hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh si kecil yang kini sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kaleng dari salah satu laci meja belajarnya.

"Yeeeeyyyy" Kibum berteriak kegirangan. Ia memasukkan uang seratus ribu won yang ia dapatkan dari Yifan. "Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan uangnya suatu hari nanti" kata Kibum dengan senyuman yang masih tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Uang ini ada dua ratus ribu won, Yifan." Yifan membeo ketika Kibum memberikan kotak kaleng itu padanya. "Kau bisa hitung lagi kalau tidak percaya" ucapnya.

"Ha?" Yifan bingung sejujurnya.

"Bisakah aku membeli satu jam waktumu? Anggap saja kau bekerja untukku selama satu jam itu untukku" Kibum memang anak yang cerdas dan kecerdasannya itu menyobek hati Yifan. "Besok pulanglah lebih awal, Yifan! Aku ingin makan malam bersama denganmu, bisakah?"

Yifan meneteskan air matanya dan anaknya masih dengan ceria berbicara padanya. "Selama satu jam itu biarkanlah aku memanggilmu papa, bolehkah?"

Entahlah, rasanya ada yang begitu berat menghantam dada Yifan.

"Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menuntut apapun lagi padamu. Aku akan jadi anak yang baik yang mengerti keadaanmu. Aku berjanji, Yifan" Kibum menepuk jidatnya kemudian. "Ah maksudku, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap kau ayahku lagi agar kau tidak merasa aku repotkan"

Yifan terdiam.

Bukankah harusnya dia senang akan hal itu?

Tidak aka nada lagi anak yang merepotkan. Tidak akan lagi tuntutan yang menyita waktunya. Tidak akan ada lagi—

Senyuman itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Dua belas tahun kemudian…

Lelaki tampan bertubuh kurus tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia melirik jam waker yang berada di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul delapan dan itu artinya ia hampir terlambat ke kantor.

Dia mendesah, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menarik nafas kuat kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan secara teratur. Ia seorang CEO, untuk apa begitu takut dengan kata terlambat. Ia tipe yang otoriter, persetan jika tidak memberikan contoh yang baik pada bawahan. Toh, ia memiliki kata mutiara, "Jika ingin membuat peraturan, milikilah kedudukan yang tinggi. Jika tidak, cukup diam dan patuhi"

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut itu menyapu gendang telinganya.

Kyuhyun, Presiden Direktur Cho itu tak bergeming, ia lebih memilih mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak suka aroma sex, tapi ia suka melakukannya. Menggelikan memang.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil wanita itu lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh akhirnya, dengan wajah dingin khasnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang" sapanya dan tunangannya itu tersenyum cerah. Wanita bernama lengkap Choi Sulli itu memeluk tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun di bawah selimut.

"Siwon oppa menyuruhmu untuk mengunjunginya nanti siang"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi, kadang ia heran mengapa kakak kandung dari tunangannya itu sering sekali ingin bertemu dengannya. Memberikan petuah yang sama tentang menjaga adik kesayangannya yang cantik itu. Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin menyia nyiakan wanita secantik Sulli. Tandai itu. "Aku tahu, biarkan aku mandi dan bersiap rapat hari ini sayang. Donghae sudah menghubungiku sedari tadi" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuh Sulli yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia bangkit, tidak malu dengan perawakannya yang tanpa busana dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar mandi.

Sulli menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit langit kamar Kyuhyun yang putih bersih. "Dia mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku" dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei. Selamat pagi tuan CEO!" sapa Donghae—pria berperawakan manis yang sudah menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun sejak menduduki bangku sekolah dasar itu mengganggu ketenangan pagi yang indah sang atasan. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem, kadang ia merasa Donghae itu tidak sadar usia. Lelaki itu sudah mempunyai satu anak tapi kelakuan kekanakannya melebihi anaknya.

"Pagi Hae!" Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk mengingatkan tingkah Donghae. Sebenarnya gampang saja menghubungi istri Donghae dan berkata bahwa suaminya itu mengacau lagi. Donghae itu ceroboh, bodoh dan luar biasa berisik. Tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah dalam hatinya, tanpa Donghae hidupnya takkan lebih berwarna dari ini, seperti hitam, abu abu dan putih saja. Dia memilih Donghae menjadi asisten pribadinya, setidaknya hanya menemaninya saja, masalah schedulenya biarkan sekretarisnya saja yang menyelesaikan. Ingat, Donghae terlalu ceroboh untuk itu.

"Jadwal hari ini—" Donghae membuka tabletnya. "ASTAGA! DIMANA AKU MENYIMPANNYA" teriaknya heboh. Benarkan, jika Donghae yang dibiarkan bekerja sendiri maka hanguslah sudah investasi milyaran milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, membiarkan orang orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor itu membungkuk sejenak untuk menyapanya.

"Hubungi Dasom kalau begitu" itu sekretaris Kyuhyun dan selalu menjadi solusi. Terkadang banyak yang heran dengan CEO perusahaan game, fashion dan cosmetic serta resort perhotelan itu. Dia memiliki asisten dan sekretaris yang berjalan di kiri kanannya. Sebenarnya asistennya itu hanya pemanis untuk mengurangi satu orang pengangguran saja.

"Ah, kau benar Kyu!" Donghae buru buru menghubungi Dasom. Ia kemudian mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang jadwal Kyuhyun setelahnya. Dasom juga berkata ia sudah menunggu di ruang rapat.

"Terkadang aku merasa Dasom itu selain cantik juga sangat pintar" gumam Donghae setelah menutup sambungan telponnya. "Kau tidak berencana berselingkuh dengannya kan Kyu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik, Sulli sudah sangat pintar dan cantik" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Aku tahu yang dipikiranmu, player Hae"

"Hei hei! Aku tidak mau berselingkuh lagi. Aku tidak pernah kuat melihat air mata istriku dan wajah menggemaskan anakku" bela Donghae.

"Aku percaya saja" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia sendiri tidak yakin playboy sejenis Donghae bisa tobat secepat itu. Donghae itu menikahi istrinya karena mengandung anaknya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Heechul Kim" Kyuhyun memijit kepalanya mengingat salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar yang membuatnya membatalkan janji dengan Choi Siwon siang ini.

"Ku dengar dia sangat cantik" Donghae memulai. Ia selalu suka mendeskripsikan calon rekan kerja Kyuhyun sebelum rapat khusus melalui gossip yang beredar. "Tapi dia laki laki"

"Hmm" Kyuhyun mulai menimang. Dia bukan seorang yang selalu jujur dalam berbisnis, jadi dia selalu memanfaatkan kelemahan orang melalui gossip yang di dapat dari Donghae. Dia berpikir keras, bagaiman seorang Kim Heechul itu dapat bekerja sama dengannya.

"Dia gay" lanjut Donghae.

Kyuhyun berpikir kalau dia bisa mengancam saja tentang itu. Tapi bukankah itu konyol, CEO apple saja baru saja mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai gay dan itu baik baik saja terhadap saham perusahaannya.

"Apa sudah lama?" itu Heechul Kim. Seorang pria yang berambut sebahu, sangat cantik namun tetap berpakaian seperti layaknya lelaki yang keren. Wajahnya terbilang tampan juga, hidung mancung, bibir merah dan mata yang indah. Kyuhyun akui pria di depannya ini, indah.

Kyuhyun berdehem.

"Tidak juga. Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia harus berhati hati, kebanyakan pemilik perusahaan besar dan masih muda lebih mementingkan rekan kerja yang bisa diajak minum bersama dibanding yang mampu berbisnis.

Heechul mengangkat tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan wanita. "Black coffee" dia mengatakan pesanannya. Dia melirik Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ice cream" Donghae berucap ceria. Kyuhyun merasa Donghae sungguh tak punya sopan santun, bukankah dia yang sedang menjadi atasan disini?

"Coffee latte" kata Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu bertanya tentang makanan. Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Donghae untuk mengingatkan lelaki itu agar tak memesan sesukanya. Heechul menggeleng, "Aku tidak makan"

"Kami juga" bukannya pelit. Tapi ini tentang sopan santun, Kyuhyun berbicara pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu membungkuk sejenak kemudian pergi.

"Aku sedang dalam program diet" Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan kalau laki laki dihadapannya ini tipe yang terbuka dan menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Tipe yang fashionable dan ia bisa mengajukan perusahaan fashionnya daripada gamenya jika seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya berpura pura mengerti. "Lalu mengenai proposal kami" Kyuhyun menyikut Donghae. Donghae mengerti dan mulai menyerahkan berkas proposal yang dimaksudkan.

Heechul tersenyum. Ia membuka bagian depannya. "Aku sudah mendengar kehebatanmu dalam mengelola perusahaannya sebenarnya" dia menutup kembali berkasnya. "Kau tidak mengecewakan. Kau berhasil dalam meneruskan perusahaan ayah dan ibumu dan ajaibnya kau bisa membangun perusahaanmu sendiri dalam waktu yang sama. Kemungkinan keuntunganmu adalah tiga puluh persen. Itu angka yang banyak"

Donghae jadi bangga sendiri punya sahabat sekaligus atasan seperti Kyuhyun. "Kau memiliki tunangan dari perusahaan keluarga Choi, pondasi perusahaanmu terlalu kuat" Kyuhyun heran mengapa Heechul membahas sampai masalah pribadinya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya dengan topic kali ini.

"Tapi perusahaanmu juga tidak cukup kuat meruntuhkan sahamku" tembak Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa dihadapannya adalah seorang iblis. Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada, tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku akan langsung tanda tangan berkas mu karena mencari musuh sepertimu juga memiliki resiko tinggi"

"Kau mengerti keadaan sepertinya"

"Jika kau memiliki kemampuan berbisnis seperti yang orang orang katakan, seharusnya kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hebatnya aku dalam bisnis, Cho" Heechul tertawa sinis. "Jadi aku mengajukan satu syarat denganmu"

Heechul sepertinya sedang mengajukan peperangan sekaligus kerja sama dalam ucapannya. "Syarat yang kau maksudkan?"

"Jika kau bisa memberikan ini, aku akan bekerja sama tapi jika kau tak mampu aku akan menjadi perusahaan sainganmu"

Hening—

Heechul bukanlah musuh yang mudah. Dia terkenal dengan kelicikannya dan pemegang saham perusahaannya sangat kuat. "Katakan syaratmu!"

Tersenyum. Ia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Berikan aku lelaki tampan yang bisa memuaskan hasratku"

Bunuh Kyuhyun Tuhan! Donghae bahkan bergidik, ia takut kalau dia yang dijadikan korban oleh sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun itu pintar berbisnis, saking pintarnya sampai rela mengorbankan apapun, termasuk dirinya tentu saja. "Kurasa tidak sulit bagimu, jika kau tak bisa menemukannya. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau yang tidur denganku satu malam"

Donghae mulai panic saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun menajam. Lelaki bernama Heechul itu mengerikan dan Kyuhyun sama mengerikannya. Mereka bertatap dengan maksud yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Donghae. Ini tatapan dua CEO muda dan dia bukan CEO, ia rasa ini alasannya mengapa ia tak mengerti arti tatapan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebelah bibirnya membentuk seringaian. "Tentu saja itu tidak sulit. Aku hanya berharap kau menjadi list kekuatanku, bukan penghancurku. Heechul—ssi"

Tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja Kyuhyun—ssi. Senang sekali berbisnis denganmu"

%ika. Zordick%

Tempat yang banyak terdapat gay.

Gay adalah manusia pendosa.

Tempat yang banyak pendosa.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memikirkan satu tempat. Tempat yang tak pernah ia masuki sebelumnya. Club malam. Bagaimanapun ia dilahirkan di keluarga terhormat, belajar di luar negeri dan dibiarkan menikmati hidup tanpa alcohol dan sex bebas, ia tak terbiasa dengan tempat seperti ini.

"Kartu pengenalnya?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan dengan santai kartu tanda penduduknya pada seorang yang berjaga di depan club malam mewah tersebut. Lelaki berperawakan sangar itu membungkuk, memberikan jalan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya—khasnya dan ia langsung disambut dengan germerlap lampu serta dentuman music.

"Apa yang bagus dari tempat ini?" decihnya. Ia masih memasuki tempat itu, melihat lihat kalau saja ada orang yang bisa di bayarnya untuk menuntaskan hasrat CEO sialan dari perusahaan sebelah. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa tangan nakal yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Dia melihat beberapa wanita yang mencoba menggodanya, tapi ingatlah Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kehidupan sempurna. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan seorang tunangannya yang cantik.

Tatapan jijik di layangkannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di dekat meja bar. "Tuan, ayo menari!" ia rasa wanita yang mengajaknya menari itu sudah gila, menari dengan music dengan tempo mengerikan seperti itu? Yang benar saja.

"Aku tidak tertarik" Kyuhyun memperagakan tangan yang seolah mengusir. Wanita itu berdecih dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Kalau minum? Kau tertarik?" Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan seorang bartender berwajah dingin yang sedang menawarkannya minum. "Wine tahun 1967, apakah ada?"

Bartender itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan permintaan aneh pelanggannya. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan bartender bukan pelayan restoran. "Tidak" jawab bartender itu lugas.

"Kalau begitu jangan tawari aku minuman yang payah itu"

Bartender itu tertawa, sedikit mencemooh sebenarnya karena wajah yang dingin itu tetap tak berekspresi meskipun sedang tertawa. "Ku kira kau kemari memesan susu, bocah"

"Hei!" Kyuhyun tidak suka dikatai bocah. Dia sudah berusia dua puluh empat. "Aku memesan wine, apakah telingamu bermasalah karena terbiasa di tempat dengan suara keras seperti ini?"

"Biar aku tebak, kau salah tempat. Disini night club, bukan restaurant prancis" sok tahu. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan bartender ini. Dia orang berkedudukan, dan sekarang dia diremehkan oleh seorang bartender? Yang benar saja.

"Hi, Bryan! Berikan aku cocktail!" seorang wanita berpakaian minim menghampiri meja bar. Menundukkan tubuhnya, hampir menungging setengah memanjat di meja bar tersebut—seolah sengaja agar bartender tampan yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun itu melihat dadanya.

"Ok" Kyuhyun memperhatikan bartender yang kini sibuk meramu minumannya. Menuangkan beberapa minuman dengan gaya akrobatik dan mulai mengocok sesuatu benda yang seperti termos. Sedikit terpukau sebenarnya, karena ia tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Ia kira bartender itu hampir mirip pekerjaannya seperti seorang barista. Ternyata sangat berbeda.

Keren.

Dan mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun termasuk menjadi salah satu penggemar bartender sok tahu itu bersama wanita wanita yang berteriak histeris padanya. "Terima kasih" wanita itu memberikan ciuman di pipi untuk sang bartender.

"Welcome. Berikan aku bayaran untuk itu" ucapnya santai.

Wanita itu tertawa nakal. Ia menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di celah dadanya. Kyuhyun menatap jijik. Bartender itu dengan santai mengambilnya, seolah tak terlalu memikirkan sopan santun dan adat timur. "Senang berbisnis denganmu!"

Kyuhyun rasa ia salah tempat. Ia tidak harusnya mencari gay disini. "Aku akan berikan lebih jika kau mau bermain satu ronde denganku" wanita itu kembali menawar. Bartender dan gigolo, Kyuhyun berdecak dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak tertarik dengan wanita?

"Ayolah Bryan! Kau harus mengobati orientasi mu itu. Aku berjanji akan memberikan apapun padamu" kali ini wanita yang lain ikut menawarkan diri.

Bartender itu hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya. Masa bodoh. Kyuhyun menatap lelaki bernama Bryan itu, seolah mendapatkan harapan. "Bisa aku bertemu dengan boss mu?"

%ika. Zordick%

Pukul satu dini hari.

Kyuhyun mengutak atik smartphonenya, dia baru saja mengabarkan pada Sulli bahwa ia sedang lembur dalam pekerjaannya. Itu benar. Ia memang sedang bekerja.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu mobilnya yang sedang terparkir di lapangan parkir night club tersebut. Ia membuka kunci mobilnya, memberikan isyarat agar bartender sok tahu itu memasuki mobilnya. Diluar terlalu dingin.

Lelaki itu duduk dengan santai di kursi samping kemudi Kyuhyun. Ia meronggoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok. Ia membakar satu dan menghisapnya. Ia menawarkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak merokok" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang karena kau belum cukup umur!" ejek bartender itu. Kyuhyun berdecih, dia mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya dan menunjukkan tahun lahirnya. Bartender itu hanya mangut mangut saja.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu setelah menyewaku dari bosku?" terlalu to the point.

"Kau gay?" pertanyaan menohok tapi bartender itu hanya menghisap rokoknya lagi lalu membuat asap berbentuk bulat dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun akui, lelaki di sampingnya ini tampan. Memiliki kulit yang putih bersih, bibir merah dan bentuk tubuh yang jujur membuatnya iri.

"Kau ingin mengajakku tidur?" bartender itu memajukan tubuhnya. Membuat Kyuhyun terhimpit antara tubuh kekar dengan pintu mobilnya. Mata Kyuhyun melotot, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Lelaki dihadapannya ini berbahaya. "Bukan aku"

"Lalu?" dan Kyuhyun menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari nafasnya. Membuat otak Kyuhyun terasa sedikit membeku. Bola mata hitam itu seolah menghipnotisnya untuk patuh.

"Heechul" Kyuhyun rasa bibirnya telah berkata sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia katakan. Ia baru saja menyebut nama calon rekan kerjanya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, sebenarnya" bartender itu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia menyodorkan tangannya. "Kau menawarkan pekerjaan tapi kau tak memperkenalkan dirimu"

"Kyuhyun Cho. Aku tahu namamu, Bryan" kata Kyuhyun menjabat tangan itu. Tangan itu hangat.

"Kibum Kim. Bryan hanya nama dibelakang meja bar" bartender—Kibum menarik tangannya. Kyuhyun rasa ia mulai canggung. "Berapa uang yang bisa kau berikan untukku?"

"Berapa yang kau minta?"

Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia menumpukan sikunya di sisi jendela mobil dan telapak tangannya yang sedang mengapit rokok itu di jadikannya sandaran wajahnya. "Deal, kalau begitu" katanya tidak sampai lima menit berpikir.

"Besok aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya"

"Jam dua siang, jemput aku di depan taman daerah Gangnam"

Kibum membuka pintu mobil itu. Keluar dari sana. Ia memberikan isyarat selamat tinggal pada Kyuhyun sebelumnya kemudian berlari menuju jalanan kemudian hilang ditelan gelap dan sunyinya malam. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, memegang dadanya, ia menyetel ACnya sekencang mungkin dan membuka seluruh jendela mobilnya. "Asap rokok memang tidak cocok dengan paru paruku, rasanya sesak" gumamnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Pukul 14 : 00

Kyuhyun melihat arlojinya. Dia berdecak tidak suka. Ia benci orang yang tak tepat waktu. Satu menit waktunya itu berharga. Satu menitnya itu bisa menghasilkan milyaran dan kini terbuang sia sia hanya karena menunggu. Bartender sialan! Dan ingatkan dia untuk membenci profesi itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ia merasa dejavu kalau begini. Ia melirik ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Menemukan seorang bocah SMA yang masih mengenakan seragam mengetuk jendela mobilnya. Apakah ia dikira supir taksi? Ataukah tukang jemput?

Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Hei, buka pintunya!" kata bocah SMA itu.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengingat apakah bentuk bartender itu hanyalah seorang bocah SMA yang berbicara dengan nada kurang ajar?

Izinkan Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek kali ini. "Siapa yang bocah sekarang ini?" ejek Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Kibum.

Kibum menunjukkan kartu tanda siswanya. "Aku" jawabnya santai. Kyuhyun rasa ia tak salah orang, bocah ini sama menyebalkan dengan bartender itu. Mereka orang yang sama.

"Kau masih tujuh belas?" Kyuhyun tak percaya tapi Kibum tak menjawab. Ia membuka blazernya dan kemeja putih seragamnya. Kyuhyun jelas melihat tubuh berotot yang sepertinya ia impikan ada di tubuhnya. Sialan sekali, mengapa bocah ini yang memilikinya bukan dirinya.

"Begitulah" jawab Kibum santai memakai baju kaos dan hoodie di dalam tasnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengacak acak sedikit rambutnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, bocah itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi pemuda sekarang.

"Dan kau gay?"

"Aku hanya sedang membutuhkan uang dari orang kaya sepertimu atau Heechul itu" Kibum seorang smoker ternyata dan artinya Kyuhyun akan sesak nafas lagi karena bocah itu kembali merokok. "Kau masih bocah dan kau dilarang merokok" anggaplah Kyuhyun orang dewasa yang peduli.

"Apa kau gay?" Tanya Kibum kali ini.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menjawab. Kibum menatap lelaki kurus itu penuh arti.

BUGH—

Kyuhyun merutuk karena kepalanya harus terhantuk jendela mobilnya. Matanya kini melotot tak percaya, bocah SMA ini mencium bibirnya.

Hening—

Entahlah jantungnya berdebar tak karuan kali ini. Kyuhyun mencoba meronta. Ia kini sadar posisinya sulit. Ia terhimpit dan Kibum sukses mengunci pergerakannya. Bocah itu menghisap bibirnya kuat kemudian melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"—memastikan saja. Aku hanya khawatir kau menyukaiku" aroma mint itu kembali singgah di indra penciuman Kyuhyun. Kembali menghipnotisnya untuk diam. "Jalankan mobilnya! Aku juga sibuk hari ini" lanjut Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau dia telah bertingkah laku bodoh.

Kibum duduk dengan posisi yang baik kali ini, memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Edan!" gumam Kyuhyun, tapi diam diam dia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Manis. Apakah itu rasa manis rokok yang tertinggal dibibir Kibum?

TBC

Oke… oke…

Ka merasa bersalah telah membuat FF ini. Tapi apa daya, sudah hinggap di kepala. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau gak dikeluarkan jadi penyakit (entah teori dari mana). Akhir kata mohon review'annya~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**SPECTRUM**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Yuri, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Tidak banyak yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, hanya mengantarkan Kibum di perusahaan iblis tetangga. Membuat temu janji dengan sekretarisnya dan disinilah mereka, menunggu Heechul di ruangannya. Kibum sendiri lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya membolak balik majalah bisnis yang sebenarnya tak ia mengerti.

"Apakah sudah lama?" Heechul selalu bertanya hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Terkadang Kyuhyun jengah juga, itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting atau hanya sekedar basa basi saja?

"Tidak juga" jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya bisa melihat betapa terpesonanya Kim Heechul pada sosok Kibum yang dibawanya. Kibum meletakkan majalahnya, berdiri dan kemudian membungkuk penuh sopan santun. Kyuhyun berpikir, apakah bocah setan separuh es itu sedang bermain drama dan kemudian membuat Heechul kesal sendiri seperti dirinya?

Heechul duduk di sofa utama, menelisik penuh minat pada perawakan Kibum yang masih terus berdiri. "Ehem, bolehkah aku duduk?" lihat, sudah Kyuhyun duga kalau Kibum itu tidak punya sopan santun.

"Eh… maaf" Heechul terlihat kikuk dan kemudian dia mempersilahkan Kibum duduk.

"Dia adalah orang yang kau minta"

"Dan sempurna" Heechul menepuk kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh tak percaya ia akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari sangat baik. Semuanya kriteria idamannya. "Berikan aku berkasnya, aku akan tanda tangan" lanjutnya dan Kyuhyun menyeringai senang karena itu.

Kibum hanya merasa orang dewasa itu terlalu penuh tipu muslihat. Ia menatap Heechul. Lelaki itu memang penuh ke glamouran dan yang terpenting sangat cantik. Ia menopang dagunya, menatap wajah Heechul dengan seksama. Cukup membuat Heechul agak gemetar untuk menandatangani berkas yang diberi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ia menatap balik Kibum, tidak ingin merasa kalah tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia menyatakan dirinya jatuh cinta pada orang yang dibawa Kyuhyun tepat di menit yang sama sejak pertemuan mereka. Itu memalukan dan merobek harga dirinya.

"Cantik" puji Kibum dan dia melirik pada Kyuhyun. "Kurasa aku bisa bekerja sekarang, Kyuhyun. Kau pergi saja sebaiknya, tidak baik orang normal sepertimu menonton adegan begini. Nanti kau jijik" apa apaan anak ini, Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mengebom mulut Kibum. Terlalu menusuk dan yang terpenting ia seperti menyindir Kyuhyun.

Wajah Heechul sedikit memerah mendengar itu. Kyuhyun berdehem dan bangkit dari sofa empuk ruangan itu, ia membawa berkas yang sudah di tanda tangani Heechul sebelumnya. "Aku permisi kalau begitu, dan aku akan katakan agar sekretarismu tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk masuk ke ruangan ini"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih" ucap Heechul.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Melirik kursi samping kemudi yang tadi di duduki Kibum, merenung sejenak. Ia bahkan heran, ia sedang memikirkan apa. Apa yang sedang ia tunggu di sini? Bukankah ia sudah dapatkan apa yang ia mau? Bukankah ia—

ASTAGA!

Kyuhyun menepuk stir mobilnya. Kibum itu bocah SMA dan baru saja ia memberikan seorang bocah belum cukup umur pada seorang iblis kelas kakap sejenis Heechul. Bukankah Kyuhyun seorang pendosa besar kalau begitu?

Bersiap keluar dari mobilnya, tapi Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Untuk apa ia peduli? Bocah itu sendiri yang menjual dirinya, berarti bukan salahnya.

Kyuhyun kali ini menstarter mobilnya, tapi ia kembali memutar kunci itu ke posisi mati. Ia jadi teringat kembali wajah Kibum yang sedang ketakutan karena di suruh yang aneh aneh oleh Heechul. Kyuhyun jadi kasihan sendiri. Ia kembali ingin keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi—

Untuk apa ia peduli? Bukankah Kibum itu sepertinya sudah professional dalam melayani pelanggan pelanggannya.

Kyuhyun konflik batin sendiri. Antara ia harus peduli karena ia orang dewasa. Meskipun ia bukan golongan penyuka anak anak, tapi hati nuraninya berkata ia harus menyelamatkan masa depan Kibum. Tapi anak itu tidak terlihat seperti anak yang punya masa depan.

Lalu—

Dia harus apa.

Suara dering ponselnya membuatnya tersentak, hampir terantuk langit langit mobilnya. Ia menemukan nama Donghae di layar ponselnya. "Kyuhyun! Coba tebak aku menemukan apa?" teriak Donghae riang dari seberang line sana.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Apa lagi kali ini? Apa Donghae menemukan ikan koinya di buang oleh anaknya lagi di kloset? "Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ogah ogahan.

"Aku menemukan gay yang diinginkan oleh Heechul. Aku sekarang berada di gedung perusahaannya. Ayo kita menemuinya."

Mendadak Kyuhyun jadi seorang yang payah dalam berpikir. Ia tak mengerti tapi senyuman langsung merekah di bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu senang. "Aku mencintaimu Hae!" pekiknya saat menemukan Donghae celigukan seperti orang konyol di dekat mobilnya sambil bertelpon.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya, membuat Donghae terkejut. "Se—sejak kapan kau di situ?" ia merasa Kyuhyun terlalu cepat bisa sampai menghampirinya. Donghae menunjukkan seorang pemuda berpipi gembil yang terlihat seperti tupai. Kyuhyun jadi teringat Ahn Sohee wonder girl. Apakah Heechul akan suka? Bukankah dia itu tipe yang dibawah?

"Aku dengar Heechul itu sangat menyukai Sohee WG, jadi aku bawa saja kembarannya dalam bentuk lelaki!"

Ah masa bodoh tentang itu. Yang penting ia harus segera membawa pria yang entah siapa itu ke tempat Heechul dan segera menarik bartender kurang ajar yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa tidak tenang seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, berjalan cepat nyaris berlari menuju ruangan Heechul. Ia bahkan lupa menggunakan Lift dan memilih tangga darurat.

"Hei! Kyuhyun!" dia bahkan lupa kalau Donghae kesusahan mengikuti langkah panjangnya.

Dia takut, entah kenapa?

Dia gelisah, untuk apa?

Dia—

Masih merasakan rasa manis di bibirnya. Ia rasa ia akan punya kebiasaan buruk dengan menjilati bibirnya terus karena rasa manis itu.

"Tuan! Tidak boleh masuk—" dan sekretaris Heechul bahkan di dorong begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun hanya karena bocah sialan yang membuat naluri manusianya kembali hadir ke permukaan. Dia rasa, tidak masalah kalau harus kehilangan satu rekan kerja yang kuat hanya demi kenyamanan hatinya.

BRAAKK

Heechul bahkan terlonjak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka paksa. Ia mendorong tubuh Kibum yang memeluknya dan ia sedikit heran dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang terkenal amat sangat rapi itu kini begitu berantakan.

Tampangnya kusut dan nafasnya terdengar begitu tak beraturan. "Aku benar benar sudah gila!" masih dengan nafas tersenggal tapi terdengar cukup jelas di telinga keduanya.

Kibum bangkit dari jatuhnya, menepuk bokongnya yang terbentur lantai ruangan Heechul. "Dia tergila gila padaku" bisik Kibum dan Heechul terkikik karena itu. Dia tak bisa marah, ya karena Kibum mengarang sedikit kebohongan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun itu kekasihku dan aku tidak menyangka dia mampu memberikanku untukmu demi bisnisnya. Karangan yang tedengar begitu meyakinkan jika itu seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Adegan pelukan itu pun sebenarnya hanya karena rasa kasihan Heechul mendengar cerita itu. "A—" Kyuhyun merasa ia tolol sekarang. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan kalau begini? Apa ia harus berkata, kontrak kita batalkan saja berikan si bartender sialan itu atau aku bisa berikan gantinya? Tapi itu bukan dia sekali.

Kibum berlari menerjang Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun yang tak terbiasa berolah raga itu berpacu menjadi lebih sangat cepat. Sekali lagi, entah kenapa. "Terima kasih telah kembali, paman" Kibum berbisik dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Kau—" Kyuhyun harus bersedia menahan amarahnya.

Donghae mengedipkan matanya tak percaya melihat adegan pelukan dua pria yang tak terduga. Kyuhyun sedang berpelukan dengan pria yang tak dikenal, terasa begitu mesra dan hebatnya—ITU CHO KYUHYUN YANG NORMAL!

Heechul tertawa dan bertepuk tangan seolah ia sedang menonton pertunjukan drama musical yang hebat. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengorbankan segalanya untuk bisnis kita, Kyuhyun. Jika kau tak kembali mungkin aku akan sangat marah padamu" ucap Heechul dan Kyuhyun sedikit bingung karenanya.

Kibum melepas pelukan mereka. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membuat tangan keduanya bertaut dan ia melambai pada Heechul yang membalasnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, sebuah ekspresi terluka yang tersirat di wajah cantik iblis bisnis itu. Kyuhyun menoleh pada tautan tangannya dengan Kibum, dan kemudian Kibum menariknya. Membawanya lari kembali. Ya Tuhan! Asmanya bisa kambuh jika begini terus.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun masih menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak naik. Kini ia di dudukkan di kursi samping kemudi oleh Kibum dan Kibum dengan gemblengnya duduk di kursi kemudi mobil Kyuhyun. Ia memakai sabuk pengamannya, mestarter mobil yang bukan miliknya itu kemudian dengan lihai memutar stir sehingga mereka sudah keluar dari perkarangan perusahaan Heechul. "Jangan bilang kau menipuku soal umur"

"Tidak, aku serius masih berusia tujuh belas" ucap Kibum santai.

"Kau belum punya SIM"

"Tapi aku lebih hebat berkendara daripada kau, bocah!" Kibum kembali mengejek Kyuhyun—membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya dan berakhir menjadi orang konyol lagi.

"Usiaku dua puluh empat" Kyuhyun mengingatkan tentang usianya kembali. Mengapa ia harus di katai bocah oleh seorang bocah? Kibum diam, seolah ia tak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menopang wajahnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada jendela mobil Kyuhyun yang sengaja ia buka, tangan kanannya sedang mengendalikan stir mobil.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" ini pertanyaan yang tidak benar sebenarnya. Kyuhyun itu lebih tua, Kyuhyun memiliki mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi ini dan ia bertanya akan kemana bocah SMA itu akan membawanya.

"Ke surga"

Kibum itu edan, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dia langsung melotot menatap Kibum yang masih memasang wajah dinginnya menatap jalanan di depan tanpa berniat mengurangi kecepatan mobil. "Kau mau membawaku mati?" itu pertanyaan yang sangat konyol yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya~ biar kau mendapatkan scandal mati bersama selingkuhanmu" Kibum tertawa mengejek.

"Aku tidak mau mati! Bodoh!"

"Wow~ lalu urusannya denganku?" Kyuhyun rasa ia perlu lompat dari mobilnya sendiri tapi ia juga tak mau mati konyol dengan keluar dari mobil berkecepatan gila lalu di tabrak oleh truk dari belakang. Itu bukan ide brilian, sepertinya.

Kibum itu menyebalkan. Kibum itu gila. Bartender sialan ini benar benar—

"HENTIKAN BODOH! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI KONYOL BERSAMAMU!" teriak Kyuhyun, tidak peduli dengan image cool dan kakunya selama ini. Karismanya hilang sekarang dengan gejolak amarah setelah berteriak pada seorang lelaki yang bahkan belum mendapatkan kartu tanda penduduk.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti!"

Shit!

Dan Kyuhyun menyesal menyuruh mereka berhenti karena truk dibelakang mereka tepat menabrak bemper belakang mobilnya. "KAU BENAR BENAR GILA!" teriaknya lagi. Ia tak memperdulikan orang orang yang mulai berdatangan melihat kondisi mereka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak terluka, anggaplah karena sabuk pengaman. Kibum menoleh sejenak pada Kyuhyun dan ia tersenyum miring sekarang.

"Aku akan mengganti kerusakan mobilmu tuan" ujarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kemana saja kau?" suara dingin itu membuat Kibum mendongak. Menemukan Yifan yang bersedekap menatapnya dingin. Ia lebih memilih diam, melewati begitu saja sosok yang membesarkannya selama ini. Baru saja moodnya membaik setelah menghancurkan mobil Kyuhyun dan kini harus memburuk lagi karena ia lupa bahwa Yifan tidak punya jadwal yang padat pada hari Kamis.

Kibum melirik jam, dia terlambat dua jam ternyata, sekarang pukul sepuluh malam. Ia baru saja dari kantor polisi bersama Kyuhyun tentunya. Hari Kamis adalah hari liburnya menjadi bartender. Ia meletakkan ranselnya di sofa ruang tamu, tidak memperdulikan Yifan yang geram melihat tingkahnya itu. Ia berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan meminum beberapa teguk air mineral.

"KIBUM!" pekik Yifan agar anaknya itu melihatnya. Kibum tak menoleh, masih kukuh berpura pura tak melihat Yifan.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Kantor polisi" akhirnya Kibum menyerah, dia menjawab yang langsung membuat mata Yifan menajam.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membuat masalah?"

"Kapan itu menjadi urusanmu?" Kibum sedikit membanting gelas di washtafel.

Ia menatap Yifan dengan tatapan meremehkan, membuat amarah semakin merajai hati Yifan. Dia membungkuk kemudian, dia adalah anak yang sopan, ingat itu. "Selamat malam" ucapnya berlalu begitu saja dan memasuki kamarnya.

PRAANGGGG

Kibum bisa mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Suara kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Yifan di luar sana. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di belakang pintu, bersandar sambil menengadah menatap langit langit kamarnya. Ia melirik rubik yang terdapat diatas meja belajarnya, satu satunya mainan yang ia punya.

"KIBUM!" suara menggelegar itu terdengar.

"Ya papa" balas Kibum dengan suara lirih. "Tidurlah, jangan buang waktumu hanya untuk memikirkan aku yang tak penting ini!" Kibum memperkeras suaranya agar terdengar sampai keluar, sengaja mengeluarkan nada sing a song.

"KELUAR! KITA PERLU BICARA!" teriak Yifan lagi.

"TIDAK SEKARANG YIFAN, AKU LELAH! AKU INGIN TIDUR!" balas Kibum agar suaranya menyaingi suara berat Yifan.

%ika. Zordick%

"WUOOOO!" Donghae berteriak spontan saat melihat wajah berantakan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Dia memutar mutar tubuh Kyuhyun. Bossnya itu persis seperti orang tua pemabuk yang tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hutang. "Apa kau sedang mengubah style mu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerjanya. Memijit pelipisnya karena tidak bisa tidur semalaman. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sulli?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau gagal tender?"

"Mitos"

"Apa kau—"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya kupotong gajimu!" ancam Kyuhyun dan Donghae memilih menutup mulutnya. Dasom—wanita yang menjadi sekretaris Kyuhyun itu hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi keduanya. Itu hiburan pagi dan Dasom menjadi lebih bersemangat karenanya.

"Ingin kopi?" Dasom bertanya dan Kyuhyun harus mengacungi jempolnya untuk kepintaran Dasom. Ia tak pernah salah memilih orang.

"Schedule ku hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada asisten dan sekretarisnya. Ia harus mengenyahkan pikirannya yang tak penting. Sangat penting untuknya menjadi sibuk sekarang ini.

"Kosong" ujar Dasom santai.

"APA?" biasanya Donghae saja yang berteriak, kini Kyuhyun ikut juga. Sejak kapan ia menjadi pelupa kalau dia mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Ada apa gerangan?

"Mrs. Sulli berulang tahun hari ini boss. Kau lupa?" Kyuhyun tak pernah lupa semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sulli dan kini ia sungguh melupakannya.

"Shit!" decak Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Dasom! Cari hadiah yang cocok untuknya, Donghae pesan sebuah restoran mewah dan kosongkan! Buat seromantis mungkin" Kyuhyun meraih jasnya. Ia harus mencari setelan pakaian yang bagus untuk membawa Sulli candle light dinner malam ini. "Lalu, buat undangan untuknya"

%ika. Zordick%

Luhan—seorang pria cantik berkebangsaan China itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Setelan jas yang bergaya kini membalut tubuhnya. "Pas" ucap Luhan—designer langganan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. "Bungkus saja ini!" perintahnya.

Beberapa orang langsung membantunya mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kusut" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran saja melihat Mr. Cho yang terkenal rapi itu menjadi semberawutan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah gila, Luhan!" Luhan juga merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun. Lelaki cantik itu menjadi teman akrabnya selama berkuliah di America dahulu. Mereka satu universitas namun berbeda jurusan. Luhan tertawa dan dia mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Biar kutebak, kau memikirkan seseorang"

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Kyuhyun rasa ia semakin frustasi. Apakah ia butuh liburan? Sepertinya ia terlalu stress. "Semalam aku mimpi basah, dan sialnya itu dengan seseorang yang hampir membunuhku dan membawaku di tahan polisi"

"Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta" Luhan tertawa.

"Itu omong kosong" Kyuhyun rasa Luhan dan Donghae sama konyolnya sekarang. Ia menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan keluar dari butik Luhan dan menghempas pintu mobilnya ketika ia masuk ke dalamnya. Mobilnya yang baru tentu saja, mengingat yang terakhir di tabrak oleh truk besar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum saja. Sepertinya akan ada kisah yang berwarna setelah ini di hidup putih, abu abu dan hitam sahabatnya tersebut.

Piiipiiippiiipipiiipp

Kyuhyun merutuk, smartphonenya berdering. Apa lagi kali ini? Ia ingin berpenampilan sempurna untuk Sulli nanti malam dan ada saja yang menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun menatap layar smartphonenya, mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik nama "SEXY WINSKI" di dalam kontaknya.

Jika tidak penting, untuk apa ia menyimpannya? Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. "Hi Paman bocah!" sapa seberang line sana dengan nada menjengkelkan yang sangat dikenal Kyuhyun.

"Kau—"

"Ups, kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu" Dia Kibum—bartender yang menjadi obsesi Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia ingin menyewa pembunuh bayaran dan membunuh lelaki itu. Melenyapkan dari hidupnya, mimpinya dan juga pikirannya.

"Bukan urusanku!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyuhyun—ah, coba periksa jemarimu" Kyuhyun melihat jemarinya. Eh? Ada yang kurang! Kemana cincin pertunangannya dengan Sulli? Astaga!

Kyuhyun mencoba memutar ingatannya, ketika di kantor polisi dan Kibum yang memainkan smartphonenya dengan alas an main game dan—ah anak itu selain edan juga hebat dalam mencopet. "Aku akan mengembalikan cincin ini asalkan kau ke sekolah tempat kau menjemputku kemarin"

Diam—

Apakah Kyuhyun Cho yang hebat sekarang sedang di ancam? Oleh seorang anak yang bahkan tidak bisa berekspresi dengan benar? Mimpi apa Kyuhyun semalam hingga ia sesial ini? Oke… dia mimpi basah tentang dirinya dan bocah itu.

Suara telpon diputus terdengar dan Kyuhyun sungguh mengumpat dengan nada keras. "BOCAH BAJINGAN!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di perkarang sekolah Kibum, membuat beberapa siswa berdecak kagum, khususnya pecinta otomotif. Kyuhyun turun dan para siswi mulai sibuk berbisik betapa tampannya seseorang yang terlihat hebat dan kaya itu. Ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Ia mengecek pesan masuk. Yang benar saja ada pesan Kibum di sana, ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kelas XI A. Kyuhyun malas untuk mempertanyakannya lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada siswa nerd yang kebetulan lewat. Dia menunjukkan jalannya dan Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa lembar won sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Maaf, apakah Kim Kibum disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada guru yang berdiri di podium kelas. Ternyata ada pertemuan orang tua dan siswa di sini. Dan apa maksud Kibum meminta Kyuhyun kemari?

"Aku di sini, paman!" Kibum melambaikan tangannya.

"Silahkan masuk tuan!" ucap sang guru dan Kyuhyun langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Begitu angkuh tapi terkesan berkelas, membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum tapi Kibum buru buru menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya. "Aku hanya butuh statusmu saja, hanya sebentar, tidak akan sampai sore" jawab Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun memilih diam, ia melirik diam diam pada Kibum. Anak itu sungguh berbeda saat ia menjadi bartender, ketika diluar dan ketika di dalam sekolah. Seolah memiliki banyak jiwa dalam satu raga. Menarik dan membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

%ika. Zordick%

"Anda adalah—"

"Dia ayah berkaki panjang yang ku katakan, Miss Hyorin" potong Kibum dan guru berwajah manis itu melayangkan tatapan juteknya pada Kibum.

"Diamlah Kibum dan duduk kembali di kursimu. Aku butuh bicara dengan walimu"

"Ah, ya! Paman jangan terlalu gugup, selesaikan dengan cepat! Agar kita bisa pulang!" Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kursi paling belakang, tempat dia duduk sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang tuan—"

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun dan guru itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuan Cho, aku tidak mengerti tapi benarkah Kibum itu anda ambil dari panti asuhan?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud Hyorin disini. Kyuhyun mengambil Kibum itu dari night club kemudian mulai mengacaukan hari harinya—itupun kalau bisa dikatakan sebagai kata mengambil. "Dia menuliskan kata 'tidak punya' di semua kolom angketnya. Dimulai dari tanggal lahir sampai cita cita, termasuk nama ayah dan ibu"

Kyuhyun rasa, Kibum sepertinya punya masalah yang serius. "Dia murid saya yang sangat cerdas, tapi saya harus mengakui dia sangat tertutup dan susah bergaul dengan teman temannya. Dia tidak pernah mengikuti club apapun dan selalu keluar paling awal ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Apakah ia sering bermasalah di rumah?"

_Ya, dia bermasalah di otaknya._ Kyuhyun juga tidak yakin. "Dia itu anak yang sopan, dan dirumah ia sedikit cerewet. Saya tidak merasa ia bermasalah"

"Ah, mungkin juga."

"Dia akan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga atau menjadi model suatu hari nanti, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir soal cita citanya" Kyuhyun rasa ia perlu bicara asal. Toh, Kibum itu tampan dan ia pintar, jika tidak menjalani bisnis keluarga pastilah menjadi model. Meski kenyataannya bocah itu adalah seorang bartender dan penipu kelas kakap. "Aku mempunyai schedule setelah ini, jadi—"

"Anda pasti sangat sibuk. Baiklah, silahkan tuan!"

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Kibum kami dengan baik" ucap Kyuhyun, meniru kata kata ayahnya dahulu saat ada pertemuan guru dan orang tua ketika dia masih SMA.

"Itu kewajiban kami, tuan"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengisyaratkan pada Kibum untuk segera pergi. Kibum mengambil ranselnya dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

"Mana?" Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya di hadapan Kibum saat mereka di dalam mobil. Kibum memutar bola matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menikahi wanitamu itu, kau sepertinya terlalu mencintainya" ejek Kibum. Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. Kibum itu sedang menasehatinya kini?

"Adikku itu lebih tua darimu dan dia tidak pernah menyuruhku cepat menikah. Berikan cincinku! Dan jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi!" Kyuhyun sudah muak dengan segala tingkah Kibum. Ia ingin secepatnya kembali ke dunianya yang benar. Dunianya tanpa mengenal bocah sialan itu. Dunianya yang sempurna meski tidak berwarna.

Kibum meronggoh sakunya, meletakkan cincin emas itu di dashboard mobil Kyuhyun. Perasaan Kyuhyun saja atau ekspresi Kibum terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak usah"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Kau sepertinya bertengkar dengan mereka"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Kibum hendak keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun mengunci semua pintu mobilnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku perlu berbicara dengan orangtuamu! Menjadi bartender, mengisi angket sesukamu, merokok, menjual diri dan sifat tertutupmu itu. Orangtuamu perlu mendidikmu lebih."

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA ORANG TUA BRENGSEK! BERHENTILAH MENGURUSIKU JIKA KAU TIDAK INGIN BERURUSAN DENGANKU LAGI!" Suara Kibum meninggi—membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Kibum mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengeluarkan kartu ATM dari dalam sana. "Pinnya 121212, ambil berapa saja yang kau butuhkan karena aku merepotkanmu beberapa hari terakhir"

"KAU PIKIR AKU BUTUH UANGMU?"

"LALU APA YANG KAU BUTUHKAN AGAR KAU MEMBIARKANKU PERGI?" Kyuhyun benar benar tertegun, mata yang biasanya terlihat tajam itu kini mulai memerah dan berkaca kaca. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya akhirnya, membuat Kibum cepat keluar dari sana.

Kibum membungkukkan badannya pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian pergi dari sana. "Sebenarnya ia sungguh anak yang sangat sopan" gumam Kyuhyun dan ia memilih menatap punggung Kibum yang berlari pergi dari kaca spion mobilnya.

TBC

Q: Apa sekarang musimnya Kihyun dengan usia Kibum yang lebih muda?

A: Tidak juga, sebenarnya cerita ini ingin membuat Kyuhyun yang jadi anak SMA tapi ka rasa akan kurang dramatisir wakakakaka

Q: Spoiler yang di ceritakan oleh Marni Jung ?

A: Ahahahahaha… tidak ada yang benar satupun

Nb : cerita pembukaan antara Kibum dan Yifan itu ka kutip dari salah satu meme. Jadi bagi ada yang pernah dengar jangan terlalu heran XD

Q : Akan ada berapa chapter?

A : yang pasti gak akan banyak banyak amat.

Akhir kata mohon review'annya


	3. Chapter 3

**SPECTRUM**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Yuri, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kyuhyun terdiam, mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Pantulan dirinya yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Selalu seperti itu. Di pikiran manusia manusia yang selalu ingin sepertinya. Dicintai dan di banggakan.

Rapi.

Formal namun bergaya.

Tapi dia tetap si pucat yang kurus. Dia jadi ingin seperti Siwon—calon kakak iparnya atau setidaknya seperti Donghae, meskipun pendek tapi badannya berisi. Atau seperti—

Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mengapa ia teringat bocah itu lagi. Dia melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi pukul delapan dan itu artinya ia harus segera berangkat menuju restaurant yang sudah ia siapkan untuk memberikan memori romantic untuk tunangannya.

Ia melirik ponselnya. Menunggu seseorang untuk menghubunginya, memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang aneh. Mungkin menjadi ayah berkaki panjang atau sekedar menabrak mobil orang lain. Kyuhyun terkekeh mengingat dua hari terakhir yang ia habiskan dengan bocah nakal itu. Sebentar—sangat sebentar tapi tak bisa ia hilangkan dari otaknya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin mengenal lelaki itu lagi. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya yang sekarang saja, penuh kenormalan, penuh kebahagiaan yang semu dan membahagiakan keluarganya. "Kyuhyun!" seseorang berteriak dari depan rumahnya. Ia tahu itu siapa, adiknya.

"Masuk" ucap Kyuhyun dan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang hitamnya terlihat di ambang pintu dengan pakaian casualnya.

"Kau rapi sekali. Ingin berkencan dengan Sulli?" tanyanya. Krystal—gadis cantik yang merupakan adik kandung Kyuhyun itu terlihat begitu terkagum dengan penampilan kakaknya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk namun ia mengutak atik ponselnya kemudian.

Benar. Keluarganya hanya mengakui Sulli. Keluarganya terlalu menyayangi Sulli.

Ia menggerakkan kursor kontaknya. Mencari nama "Sexy Winsky" di sana. Krystal mengintip. Ia menatap kakaknya yang seolah penuh keraguan dimatanya. Menyentuh layar ponselnya yang tertulis "Delete Contact". Krystal mengerti. Ia sudah dewasa, usianya sudah dua puluh satu tahun dan ia sangat mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh sang kakak.

Mencoba setia.

Tapi sakit hati.

"Dia belum beruntung mendapatkan hatimu, Kyuhyun" itulah yang dikatakan Krystal dan ia mencoba menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun. Memberikan keyakinan kalau pilihan kakaknya tidak salah. Sulli yang terbaik meski Krystal tak mengenal siapa seseorang yang lain yang mulai memasuki relung hati Kyuhyun. Seorang yang mungkin lebih memabukkan dari Alkohol dan lebih adiktif dari opium.

Kyuhyun melirik Krystal. Mengacak rambutnya dan ia rasa adiknya itu sungguh polos. Berbeda sekali dengan—

Kibum.

"Sulli akan membuatku bahagia, bukankah begitu?"

Krystal mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tapi sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan itu. Sulli itu sahabatnya dan Sulli itu mencintai Kyuhyun. Kakaknya dan Sulli berpacaran lebih dari lima tahun tapi, sesungguhnya ia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun mencoba cinta yang lain.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku akan mengajaknya menikah setelah ini" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengambil kunci mobil di atas tempat tidurnya. Krystal menatap punggung kakaknya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Kyuhyun. Aku rasa kau perlu merasakan yang lain" gumam Krystal.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah Kyuhyun.

Di sebuah restaurant prancis yang mewah. Dengan music classic yang mengalun lembut, lilin yang membuat suasana menjadi sempurna dan seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menggandeng lengannya. Ia menarik kursi Sulli, mempersilahkan ratunya itu duduk dan ia begitu bahagia saat melihat senyuman cantik itu.

Ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang wanita. Menatap dalam bola mata hitam milik Sulli.

"Kau mempersiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Sulli dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Ini hebat. Aku menyukainya"

Seorang pelayan menuangkan Wine yang cukup tua di gelas tinggi milik keduanya. Kyuhyun tak langsung meminumnya, ia menatap Sulli. Ketika wanita itu menghirup dalam aroma wine itu, sebuah bentuk apresiasi begitu hebatnya minuman mahal tersebut. Ketika bibir indah itu menyesap sedikit winenya, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar suatu hal.

"_Kau sedang berada di night club bukan restaurant prancis"_—seseorang yang mengatainya bocah.

"Dia salah mengeja, yang benar adalah whiskey bukan winsky" Kyuhyun tertawa, teringat nama Kibum dalam ponselnya. Kenapa ia baru sadar seharusnya ia mengejek Kibum karena itu. "Apakah ada seorang bartender di dalam restaurant ini?"

"Eh?" pelayan itu kebingungan, begitu juga Sulli. Apa maksud Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menatap Sulli. "Selamat ulang tahun" katanya. "Aku minta maaf"

"Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Berlari keluar restaurant itu menuju mobilnya. Kyuhyun itu gila, karena ia mengakui dalam hatinya, ia butuh mahluk edan bernama Kim Kibum. Senyuman Sulli memang menyamankan hatinya hanya saja ia ingin memastikannya, apakah senyuman Kibum lebih dari itu. Ia harus memastikan sensasi itu. Sensasi aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Sampai jumpa kenormalan" ucap Kyuhyun ketika dia menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan melaju menembus malam.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang tak suka menunggu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat lima, ia sudah menunggu sambil memantapkan hatinya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, menghampiri seseorang bertubuh besar di depan sebuah gedung. Ia menunjukkan kartu identitasnya dan dibiarkan masuk.

Dia berkeringat dingin. Dia takut. Dan dia tak tahu perasaan apa yang sebenarnya menyerangnya. Sebuah kecemasan yang membuatnya berada di sini, kecemasan itu juga yang membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya dan tak ingin menemui 'dia'.

Seseorang yang sekarang berada di belakang meja bar. Mencampur beberapa minuman dan mulai menunjukkan aksi akrobatiknya yang selalu membuat wanita di sana berteriak histeris.

Kyuhyun rajin ke tempat ibadah dan sekarang ia bersedia menyebut nama Tuhan ketika tubuh tubuh montok wanita dipertontonkan dengan sengaja dihadapannya. Bukannya tidak menyadari kodratnya yang bisa terbilang menjadi manusia abnormal. Dia hanya jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang kini terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan minuman beralkohol di belakang meja bar, sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun berdebar. Membuat hatinya menghangat.

Kemeja putih yang membuatnya terlihat sexy.

Rambut acak acakan hitamnya yang membuatnya terlihat keren.

Aroma tubuhnya yang sexy, begitu memabukkan.

Kyuhyun suka semuanya. Suka segalanya yang membuatnya rindu dan ketagihan. "Tidak ada wine di sini" dan suara berat yang ia rasa membuatnya gila.

"Kalau susu coklat hangat?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuatnya berkata 'bocah' sekali lagi. Ia rindu, entah kenapa.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ini pekerjaannya dan dia tak boleh mengusir Kyuhyun hanya karena masalah pribadi mereka. "Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun pikir, Kibum bermaksud mengajaknya makan malam—mungkin makan tengah malam.

"Belum" jawabnya yang sebenarnya berharap.

Kibum mulai meracik minumannya. Terlihat serius dengan beberapa jenis cairan yang tak diketahui Kyuhyun apa itu. Tapi semuanya terlihat mewah dan berkelas. Ia mengocok cairan itu dengan beberapa potong es batu, Kyuhyun pikir bukankah itu akan merusak cita rasa beberapa jenis minuman keras. Kibum menuangnya ke dalam sebuah gelas berkaki, membuat Kyuhyun takjub dengan warna minuman itu.

"Please" Kibum meletakkan gelas itu dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kibum memilih memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang baru pertama kali merasakan hidangan bartender. Ia ingin tahu tanggapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini pahit, asam dan keras" ujar Kyuhyun. Membuat Kibum merasa ia sungguh berhadapan dengan seseorang yang begitu manis.

"Habiskan" Kibum berkata dingin tapi Kyuhyun patuh. Ia merasa Kibum sangat dewasa ketika berada di belakang meja bar. Ia harus menunggu, membuat lelaki itu menjadi Kibum yang seenaknya nanti di luar.

Kyuhyun mulai menyukainya. "Apa namanya?"

"Gimlet" ujar Kibum. "Jenis Aperitif Cocktail, itu bisa menambah nafsu makanmu. Kau terlihat sangat kurus"

Kyuhyun rasa Kibum itu perhatian. Ia akan mulai menyukai minuman ini tapi kekecewaan terselip dihatinya. Kibum tak sedang mengajaknya makan tengah malam.

"Hei Bryan, pacarmu mengunjungimu" seorang bartender lain menghampiri Kibum. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi mata Kibum tak tertuju padanya melainkan seseorang di belakangnya. Kyuhyun berbalik, menemukan seorang wanita—wanita yang sangat cantik.

Nyuut—

Kyuhyun sungguh melakukan kekonyolan sekarang. Kibum menipunya. Tidak, bukan Kibum yang menipunya tapi dia yang terlalu berharap pada lelaki yang memang suka menipu itu.

"Hyuna?" pandangan mata Kibum juga tak pernah lepas dari wanita itu. Wanita yang meski eyelinernya luntur masih tetap terlihat sungguh indah. Wanita itu menghampiri Kibum, memeluk erat tubuh Kibum dan menangis di dadanya. Kyuhyun yakin ia tak sedang baik baik saja. Rasanya hancur. "Ada apa denganmu?" penuh perhatian.

"Aku serahkan padamu sebentar, kawan" ucap Kibum pada rekan bartendernya. Ia membawa wanita itu sedikit kebelakang, mengelus rambut wanita itu, dan kemudian mereka berciuman.

"Dia menipuku. Dia berkata bahwa ia gay" bisik Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan Kibum yang berdiri di samping mobilnya setelah mengetuk kaca mobilnya seperti yang biasa lelaki itu lakukan. Tersenyum begitu kecut, Kyuhyun rasa sudah saatnya ia memantapkan hatinya untuk tak mengiba. Dia menangis, hanya karena sakit hati ditipu padahal itu sudah biasa terjadi di dunia perbisnisannya.

Professional. Dia membuka kaca mobilnya dan sedikit terkejut dengan wajah Kibum yang babak belur. "Hi, boleh aku menumpang?" Tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun memilih membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Kyuhyun. Memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian menghirup udara dalam dalam. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Tentu saja di tonjok orang" jawabnya. Kyuhyun juga tahu itu. "Maksudku kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak diajari oleh orang tuaku" jawab Kibum santai kali ini. Kyuhyun yang kali ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menjadi selingkuhan istri orang menurutmu apakah pantas dilakukan bocah sopan sepertiku?" bocah edan itu mulai berbicara buruk lagi. "Aku mencintainya"

Hening—

"Alasanku menolak orang lain adalah karenanya"

Kyuhyun rasa, hatinya akan segera meledak sebentar lagi. "Menurutmu apakah itu cinta?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam pada Kibum. Matanya terlihat terluka, nyaris mengeluarkan bening cair lagi. "AKU SUDAH SETUA INI DAN AKU TAK TAHU APA ITU CINTA"

Kibum diam. Dia hanya balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"CINTA ITU OMONG KOSONG!" masih meluapkan emosinya. Ia persis seperti anak kecil yang berusah menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"JANGAN KATAKAN KAU MENCINTAI SIAPAPUN! AKU SAKIT HATI KARENANYA BRENGSEK!" dan Kibum tertegun karenanya. "KAU HANYA BOCAH, KAU TAK TAHU APA ITU CINTA" masih terus berteriak.

"KAU—" dan Kyuhyun berhenti tepat ketika Kibum mengulum bibirnya. Terkejut. Matanya terbelalak tapi dia menutup matanya kemudian, ia ingin merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang berbeda dengan rasa Gimlet. Kyuhyun memeluk leher Kibum, membiarkan Kibum menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut miliknya.

"Jangan membuang energimu hanya untuk berteriak padaku!" Kibum berbicara di tengah nafasnya yang tersenggal ketika melepas ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun yang terbilang cukup lama. "Pindah!" Kibum keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bingung sendiri saat Kibum menyuruhnya bergeser ke kursi penumpang.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke surga" Kibum takkan pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya, pukul tiga pagi.

"Apakah kau ingin kita di tabrak lagi?" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya. Sejak kapan paman bocah itu menjadi begitu cerewet?

Kibum menghentikan mobil itu. Ia menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang tampak gugup. "Dimana hotel di dekat sini?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun bersumpah jantungnya seolah akan melompat. "Kau—"

Kibum kembali menginjak pedal gas sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berbicara. Ia berbelok dan menambah kecepatan mobil itu. Mengerem tepat di depan sebuah hotel bintang lima. "Kau punya uang?" Tanya Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecak. Bukankah Kibum punya banyak uang di ATMnya?

"Uangku sudah kau ambil semua tadi siang" ucap Kibum mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ATM Kibum dari dompetnya, melemparnya tepat di wajah Kibum. "BAYAR HOTEL DENGAN UANGMU BODOH!" teriaknya lagi.

Kibum heran, apakah Kyuhyun tidak bosan berteriak? Apakah ia tidak takut pita suaranya putus?

"Pelit"—Kibum berdecih.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin berteriak lagi jika Kibum tak menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. "Hemat suaramu, aku tak ingin saat kau mendesah nanti suaramu hilang"

Shit!

Kibum itu memang kurang ajar. Dia berbicara frontal dan seenaknya menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan tidak higienis miliknya. Kibum keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun tak ingat pernah memperlakukan pasangannya dengan kasar seperti yang Kibum lakukan sekarang. Ia melepas sumpalan mulutnya, ingin berteriak lagi tapi ia tahu malu karena mereka sedang berada di depan meja receptionist. "Satu kamar" ucap Kibum. "Yang paling murah"

"APA?" Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sacral dan Kibum memesan yang paling murah. "Berikan kamar yang paling bagus!"

"Itu mahal bodoh!" dan Kibum menyela kembali.

"Kau kan yang bayar" ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Jadi tuan—" receptionist itu bingung sendiri.

"Berikan yang murah!"

"KALAU KAU PESAN YANG MURAH AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MAU MEMBUKA PAKAIANKU!" Siapa yang tak tahu malu sekarang. Kibum bahkan menganga mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. "BERIKAN YANG PALING MAHAL!" teriak Kyuhyun pada sang receptionist.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Receptionist itu mencoba menahan tawanya. "Berikan yang dia mau"—ludes sudah gaji tiga bulan Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang hotel yang bisa terbilang sangat empuk itu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" pertanyaan konyol sebenarnya dan ini kembali dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tch!" Kibum berdecih. "Bukankah kau sering melakukannya pada tunanganmu?"

"Kau sendiri dengan Hyuna itu kan?"

Kibum memilih diam. Sejak kapan paman bocah itu menjadi begitu cerewet. Kibum memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, setelah membanting pintunya. Ia kesal sendiri. Apa yang ada di kepalanya ketika ia memutuskan untuk ke hotel.

Dia ingin melupakan Hyuna dan dia memang bejat karena ingin melupakan wanita itu ia memanfaatkan Kyuhyun. Kibum mencuci mukanya, menatap wajah tampannya itu di cermin.

Mata tajam miliknya, mengingatkannya pada Yifan. Semuanya berkat Yifan hingga ia memiliki wajah seperti ini. Kira kira seperti apa wajah ibunya? Apakah cantik atau hanya seorang pelacur yang berwajah pas pasan? Jika boleh memilih, Kibum tak ingin terlahir saja.

Kenapa ibunya tak memilih untuk menggugurkannya dahulu?

Apakah karena takut dosa?

Atau karena ingin memberi pelajaran pada Yifan agar tak bermain dengan wanita sesuka hatinya lagi?

Tapi kenapa meski ia yang dikorbankan?

"KIBUM!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Tidak menggedor pintu seperti yang dilakukan Yifan, hanya memanggil. Kibum memilih membuka pintu kamar mandi, menemukan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ingin mengetuk pintu.

"Kau ingin pakai kamar mandinya?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun berdehem. Bola mata kecoklatan miliknya menatap dalam bola mata hitam kelam milik Kibum. "Maaf"

"Kau ingin kembali pada tunanganmu?" Kibum sepertinya tahu cerita hidup Kyuhyun. Ia melihat tanggal di ponsel Kyuhyun, hari ulang tahun calon istrinya. Kibum sadar ia juga seorang simpanan lagi sekarang, tak ada beda sebenarnya antara Kyuhyun ataupun Hyuna.

Kibum hanya orang ke dua. Orang yang selalu berada di urutan setelah prioritas utama. Orang yang selalu duduk di kursi cadangan. Ya… orang yang tak di akui di halayak ramai. Selalu begitu.

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?" Kyuhyun memilih membuka jasnya, melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya. "Aku ingin bersamamu"

Kibum memilih menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun di dinding. Menciumi bibir itu buas. Menyesap Gimlet pahit itu lagi di bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum merasa lapar. Ia meremat pinggang Kyuhyun dan kemudian mengusap pelan area perut Kyuhyun. Kibum mendapat balasan.

Ia melepas ciuman mereka. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menatap matanya. "Kau mencintaiku?" itu pertanyaan bodoh. Kyuhyun memilih menarik kepala Kibum, menyatukan kening mereka. Dia tak menjawab tapi tingkahnya berkata seolah ia tak punya cinta selain hanya pada Kibum.

Hingga—

Smartphone Kyuhyun berdering. Membuat Kibum lebih erat memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Dia akan dikhianati lagi, sekali lagi. Ia tahu itu. "Biarkan aku mematikan ponselku" ucap Kyuhyun, mendorong Kibum sedikit.

Kibum lebih merapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding. Tidak mengizinkan. Seolah jika ia melepaskan Kyuhyun maka segalanya akan selesai.

"Jika tidak, bunyi itu akan terus mengganggu kita" Kibum tidak rela, tapi ia biarkan juga. Kyuhyun melangkah ke dekat tempat tidur, mengambil ponsel yang bertulisan "Choi Siwon" disana. Ia melirik Kibum, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Angkatlah!" Kibum berbicara.

Kyuhyun menggeser tombol hijau. "_Dimana kau? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan adikku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan jatuh pingsan?" _

"Sulli? Ba—" suara Kyuhyun terasa tercekat. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau gadis sepolos Sulli akan mabuk mabukan.

"_Kemari sekarang Cho!" _Teriak Siwon dari seberang line. Sambungan itu terputus.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya. Disana masih terpampang fotonya bersama Sulli sebagai wallpaper. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kibum hanya diam. Memperhatikan apa yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun.

Ia tahu jawabannya. Sangat tahu. Dan salahnya lah yang melanggar komitmen hatinya. Harusnya ia menendang Kyuhyun juga dari hidupnya. Kyuhyun mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar kamar itu—melewati Kibum begitu saja.

"Cinta itu omong kosong, benar sekali paman bocah" gumam Kibum setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Kibum berjalan ke arah ranselnya, mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya. Menyulut satu batang dan mulai menyesapnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan dini hari Seoul. Ponselnya berdering kemudian.

Kibum meronggoh sakunya, melihat nama "Yifan" berada di sana.

"Ya?" dia menjawab telpon itu.

"_Dimana kau?"_ Kibum tahu Yifan mencemaskannya.

"Di kamarku" Jawab Kibum santai. Yifan tak pulang. Tidak akan pernah pulang ketika hari Jum'at sampai Minggu.

"_Kau pasti mengantuk, tidurlah!"_ benarkan. Yifan bahkan tak tahu kalau Kibum selalu berbohong.

"Begitulah. Selamat dini hari, Yifan!" Kibum mematikan ponselnya. Tak membiarkan Yifan bertanya apapun lagi. Ia menyesap rokoknya. "Bisakah kau mendengarkan ceritaku? Bisakah kau pulang kalau aku memintamu pulang?" Kibum bertanya pada langit langit kamar hotel.

"Tidak kan? Kau tidak bisa. Dan takkan pernah bisa" Kibum menekuk kakinya. Memeluk lututnya erat.

%ika. Zordick%

Krystal sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Kini ia berdiri mendampingi sang kakak yang hanya menunduk di depan Siwon—calon besan keluarga Cho. "Maafkan aku" dia berkata maaf untuk kesekian kalinya. Kata yang nyaris tak pernah dikatakan oleh kakaknya.

"Perhatikan tingkahmu! Aku mempercayakan Sulli padamu karena kau juga dari keluarga terhormat yang jelas tahu betapa berharganya dia" Siwon selalu berkata bahwa adiknya bagaikan mutiara yang begitu berkata. Berkata bahwa hanya keluarganya yang luar biasa disini. Krystal mengakui itu, dan kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Hah~" Siwon menghela nafas dan akhirnya setelah menceramahi Kyuhyun, ia membiarkan calon adik iparnya itu memasuki kamar rawat Sulli. Krystal menatap Siwon setelah memastikan Kyuhyun berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kakakku juga seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Ku rasa tidak pantas juga jika kau memarahinya" itu Krystal, dia seseorang yang tak suka diikat oleh peraturan dan kasta. Siwon mengulum senyum.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku" Krystal tak terlalu peduli. Ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di sana dan Siwon memilih duduk di samping Krystal. "Dia adalah laki laki, harusnya dia bertanggung jawab tentang segalanya yang terjadi pada Sulli"

Krystal jengah juga, lelaki ini berlagak bijaksana atau berpura pura bodoh?

"Jadi kau bukan laki laki? Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Kurasa kau perlu bertanggungjawab tentangnya juga" Krystal benci dengan kepura puraan. Keluarga Choi itu terlalu berlagak, hingga mereka tidak sadar betapa bobroknya kesempurnaan mereka.

Rahang Siwon mengeras. Lelaki tampan itu sesungguhnya kesal, namun ia mencoba untuk menahannya. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu"

"Dan hubungan Kyuhyun juga Sulli bukan urusanmu juga" Krystal selalu berkata tajam. Itu karena ia tak pernah mau tahu tentang relasi bisnis. Anggap saja karena dia dididik dengan lebih manusiawi.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**SPECTRUM**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Yuri, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Kau berkata, kau berada di kamarmu semalaman" suara berat Yifan terdengar, ia berada di ruang tengah. Duduk di sofa sambil menatap tajam Kibum yang melangkah dengan santai menuju kamar.

Kibum tetaplah Kibum, ia selalu merasa tidak perlu menanggapi sesuatu yang sepele hingga menjadi begitu besar. Ia lebih memilih membuka pintu kamarnya namun suara Yifan dengan nada meninggi terdengar lagi. "JAWAB AKU, KEMANA KAU?" nyaris berteriak.

Kibum menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia menoleh, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang tak pernah menganggapnya. "Tumben kau peduli"

"Tentu saja aku peduli"

Berdecih. Kibum bisa lihat raut khawatir yang begitu kental di wajah Yifan. Tapi ia bertanya Tanya juga, tumben sekali lelaki ini ada di rumah akhir pekan ini. Bukankah ia suka pesta dengan teman sesama artis dan model? Apa ia sudah sadar bahwa sudah saatnya ia berubah?

"Untuk apa kau peduli?" Kibum balas menatap Yifan. Tatapan tajam yang siapapun tahu kalau mereka benar benar memiliki darah yang sama. Yifan—ayah muda yang tak pernah mengakui dirinya itu menjadi bingung sendiri ketika dihadapkan pertanyaan aneh Kibum. Bukankah itu konyol, jawabannya jelas karena Yifan adalah ayah Kibum. Kim Kibum adalah anak seorang Wu Yifan.

Tapi—

Tidak ada ayah anak yang memiliki marga berbeda.

"Karena—" lidah Yifan terasa pilu untuk berkata. Kibum tak ingin berharap ia akan diakui sekarang. Ia selamanya adalah yang ke dua. Dia nomor dua dalam hidup ayahnya itu. Nomor dua atas segala hal yang ada.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang Kibum! Aku sudah bilang pada Yifan kalau kau pasti olah raga pagi, tapi dia tak percaya" seorang lelaki muncul dari kamar mandi. Ia berlari menghampiri Kibum, membolak balik tubuh Kibum dan ia memeluknya erat kemudian.

Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Selamat pagi paman" sapanya dan Kim Jongdae—manager Yifan itu hanya mengacak rambut Kibum. Asal mula nama Kim adalah nama Jongdae. Kibum adalah keponakan dari Kim Jongdae, itu adalah scenario yang diciptakan oleh Yifan.

"Kau lihat pakaiannya, bagaimana mungkin dia berolahraga dengan pakaian seperti itu"

"Kau cerewet sekali Yifan!" Jongdae menepuk punggung Yifan. "Bersihkan tubuhmu Kibum, agar kita bisa makan bersama"

Kibum membungkuk lagi dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Blaam

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Yifan yang mengusap wajahnya kasar, Jongdae hanya menggeleng melihat kefrustasian Yifan. "Kau lihat ulah anak itu? Benar benar seperti tidak dididik" Yifan itu orang yang selalu mengucapkan apa yang tidak sesuai dengan hatinya, oleh karenanya ia sering sekali menyakiti hati seseorang yang mendengar perkataannya itu secara tak sengaja.

Kibum menghempaskan ranselnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. "Kan yang tak mendidikku adalah kau" gumamnya. Dia benci Yifan tapi dia selalu ingat kalau Yifan adalah seseorang yang baik. Seseorang yang menghadirkannya ke dunia ini. Yifan pantas marah padanya dan tidak menginginkannya, tapi jika seperti ini, ia ingin memilih ibunya mengantarkannya ke panti asuhan saja. Agar ia tak perlu kecewa memiliki ayah yang bentuknya seperti Yifan.

"Itukan salahmu juga, kau tak membesarkannya dengan baik" Jongdae adalah seseorang yang selalu memberikan petuah pada Yifan tentang tips membesarkan Kibum dan Kibum selalu diam diam tersenyum melihat manager ayahnya itu. Jongdae pengertian dan Jongdae selalu tahu yang dibutuhkan Kibum itu hanya satu. Waktu Yifan.

"Hei! Kalau aku tak membesarkannya dengan baik mana mungkin dia tumbuh sebesar itu" cerocos Yifan tak terima. Jongdae sekarang sedang tertawa mengejek.

"Kau itu tolol Yifan! Kau butuh ke dokter otak untuk memastikan apakah otakmu itu ada di tempatnya atau tidak. Kau dan Kibum butuh waktu bersama, kau harus dengar ceritanya dan dia perlu mengerti kesibukanmu. Kalian berdua itu sangat mirip, kau yang merasa dirimu benar dan dia yang merasa tak diakui olehmu"

"Hei! Jangan memperbesar masalah!" Yifan tidak pernah suka disalahkan. Kibum juga begitu.

"Kau butuh liburan, aku akan mengaturnya. Uangmu masih terlalu banyak jadi tidak masalah jika kau tak bekerja tiga hari dan Kibum terlalu pintar jadi kurasa takkan masalah juga jika dia tak sekolah selama tiga hari" Kibum tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jongdae. Dia akan berlibur dan akan sangat menyenangkan karena bersama Yifan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun tak tidur semalaman, hatinya penuh penyesalan karena meninggalkan Sulli sendirian dan membuat wanita itu menjadi seperti ini. Krystal berada di samping Kyuhyun, turut melihat keadaan Sulli yang sekarang tersenyum cerah melihat Kyuhyun disisinya.

"Aku—"

"Tidak mungkin dia tidak baik baik saja. Dia hanya mabuk kemudian pingsan, harusnya tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Keluarga Choi itu hanya ingin mencari cara untuk menghabiskan uang dan berlebihan" Krystal memang tak bisa merem mulut. Dia seseorang yang cerewet dan bermulut pedas. Mirip Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sulli, membuat Sulli yang sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf karena merepotkan keluarganya dan keluarga Kyuhyun menjadi memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan minta maaf! Aku selalu takut mendengar kata maafmu, oppa"

Krystal memutar bola matanya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa terjebak di tengah drama konyol kakak tercintanya dengan sahabatnya ini. Penyesalan yang berada di benak Krystal adalah kenapa ia mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada Sulli. Mengapa juga Kyuhyun bisa begitu tampan sehingga Sulli bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Mengapa juga orang tuanya bisa menyetujui perasaan Sulli tanpa harus bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Kyuhyun.

Miris sekali sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun itu boneka. Boneka keluarga Cho yang terbuat dari emas. Mereka semua sayang pada Kyuhyun tapi masih membiarkan anak kesayangan mereka itu berada di kerengkeng mengerikan tanpa membiarkannya hidup bebas.

Ia keluar dari ruangan Sulli dirawat, melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit. Hingga dia berhenti ketika seseorang yang ia rasa ia kenal berpas pasan dengannya.

"Amber?" tanyanya. Dan seseorang itu juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Krystal berani bertaruh, Amber adalah orang pertama yang tak mengingatnya. Sialan sekali.

Orang secantik dia, sekaya dia, seterhormat dia dan jangan Tanya seterkenal apa dia, bisa tak diingat oleh seseorang bernama Amber itu. Seseorang yang mengenakan jaket kulit, celana jeans panjang dan rambut pendek berantakan pirang. "Aku Cho Krystal, kita pernah bertemu di Jepang" ucap Krystal antusias.

Dia itu Amber Liu, seseorang yang membuat jantung Krystal berdetak. Seseorang yang membuat Krystal merasa dunia ini luas, karena ia tak pernah menemukan Amber lagi. Amber adalah cintanya. Cinta yang ia anggap, sangat sulit untuk ia dapatkan.

"Ah, aku ingat. Orang kaya yang menangis karena dicampakkan oleh pacarnya kan?" Amber menjentikkan jarinya.

Krystal memutar matanya, ternyata dia ingat. Itu hal yang sangat memalukan. Saat Amber memeluknya sekali dan ia menangis di pelukannya, Krystal rasa itu adalah memory yang paling romantis dalam hidupnya. Sangat istimewa. "Dan aku juga tersesat" ucap Krystal menambahkan. Cerita masa lalu, ia tak suka seseorang mengingatkannya prihal patah hatinya pada lelaki sialan pecinta tubuh wanita itu.

Amber mengangguk angguk, tentu saja ia ingat. "Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga tersesat. Bisa antarkan aku kemari" Amber menunjukkan secarik kertas. "Aku akan membayarnya dengan makan malam, bagaimana?"

Sejujurnya Krystal senang. Tapi ia tetap harus menjaga wibawanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ya tidak apalah, kurasa aku tidak terlalu sibuk" katanya. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Amber.

Sebenarnya Krystal salah paham.

Amber itu bukanlah seorang lelaki. Dan ia mengira telah jatuh cinta padanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia memijit sedikit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena tidak tidur semalaman. Rasanya sangat penat hingga ia melupakan siapa yang ia tinggalkan semalam. Ia menatap jengah berkas berkas yang belum ia selesaikan. Terlalu banyak.

"Kau terlihat lelah" Donghae berpendapat. Ia kembali mengecek IPADnya. Bukan mengatur jadwal Kyuhyun tapi memastikan ia tidak terlambat untuk war dalam salah satu game online yang dimainkannya.

"Sulli sakit" ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk mengerti, Sulli itu gadis yang amat beruntung.

"Kau tinggal menemuinya saja, tidak usah bekerja. Kurasa orang tuamu juga senang kalau kau meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya karena Sulli" Donghae selalu bisa menebak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu pintar berbisnis, pintar berbohong dan hebatnya bodoh dalam mengenali penyakit hati. Donghae mengenalnya, Kyuhyun itu tidak sedang memikirkan Sulli. Jika memang Sulli, dia takkan berada di sini.

Dasom mengetuk pintu, membuat Kyuhyun yang hendak bertanya apa yang sedang ia lupakan terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dasom yang membungkuk. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jadwal anda telah di ganti oleh Mr. Cho. Dia meminta anda untuk menyelesaikan masalah resort di Jeju dan sekalian membawa tunangan anda bermain air" Dasom juga tipe yang suka bercanda—tertular oleh Donghae. Tapi bedanya kerjanya selalu beres.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan setelahnya ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Rasanya amat lelah. "Ingin kopi? Atau aku bantu memeriksa berkas berkas itu?" Dasom menawarkan.

"Oh iya Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal"

"Apa?" Donghae selalu membuat mood Kyuhyun yang buruk menjadi lebih buruk.

"Apa kau berselingkuh?"

Hening—

Dasom menatap horror pada Donghae, seharusnya itu hal yang tak pantas untuk dipertanyakan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Donghae dalam. Donghae patut takut sekarang, sepertinya ia telah salah bicara kali ini. "Astaga! Aku harus bicara dengannya"

"Dia benar selingkuh" Donghae mengangkat bahunya, melirik pada Dasom. Ia selalu bilang pada Dasom lelaki itu tidak bisa setia, lelaki itu butuh selingan dan Dasom selalu berpikir kalau ada lelaki yang setia di dunia ini. Dan sepertinya Donghae harus menunjukkan pada Dasom kenyataannya, Kyuhyun—boss yang selalu dikatakan Dasom sangat keren itu menyelingkuhi tunangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak menemuinya lagi" Dasomlah yang berbicara. Ia sebenarnya tak suka mencampuri urusan Kyuhyun diluar pekerjaannya. Tapi ia rasa, ia butuh melakukan ini. "Orang yang menjadi selingkuhanmu itu akan sangat sakit hati boss."

Benar. Kyuhyun harusnya mengalah.

Berjuang hanya membuat posisi Kibum semakin terpuruk dan dia berada di tempat yang sangat sulit. Diantara menjaga wibawa keluarga, keuntungan perusahaan, sahabat adiknya, dengan kebahagiaan semunya.

"Kurasa aku sungguh butuh bulan madu awal dengan Sulli" putus Kyuhyun dan Donghae merasa sedikit kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Bahagia.

Kibum sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Dimulai dari sikat gigi sampai pakaian renangnya. Ia akan melakukan banyak hal. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang dinamai liburan dan hebatnya bersama Yifan. Bukankah itu hebat.

Ya sangat hebat sebelum Yifan berkata padanya.

"Maaf, aku ada jadwal pemotretan mendadak di Prancis hari ini, Kibum. Kita akan mengundur liburan atau kau ingin berlibur sendiri? Atau mengajak seseorang bersamamu? Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya"

"Brengsek" Kibum sungguh ingin memaki Yifan. Tapi ia sudah bertekat bahwa ia adalah anak yang sopan. Ia mendengus, selalu seperti ini. Dia takkan pernah menjadi nomor satu dihati Yifan dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan sialan itu. Foto, berjalan di cat walk atau hanya sekedar memasarkan kaca mata. Mereka itu terlalu berharga dibanding Kibum.

Kibum melirik jam di meja belajarnya. "Aku ingin sekolah, ada ujian mendadak" Kibum berkata itu untuk menutupi sakit hatinya. Persetan ujian atau apapun itu, Kibum hanya butuh alasan agar membuktikan dirinya tak butuh Yifan sama sekali.

Dia mengganti pakaiannya. Bertukar menjadi seragam sekolahnya.

Kesal dan dongkol. Dia bahkan mematahkan beberapa gantungan baju di lemarinya. Dia memakai kasar pakaian sekolahnya dan berakhir membanting pintu lemari. Ia mencari kaca matanya dan tanpa sengaja mematahkan bingkainya. "BAJINGAN! KENAPA KAU PATAH?" teriaknya frustasi.

Dia menjambak rambutnya. Meluapkan emosinya.

Kibum tak bisa menangis. Entah karena ia lelah menangis sedari kecil karena kecewa atau karena Yifan selalu berkata anak cengeng itu adalah anak yang nakal. Kibum bukan anak yang nakal, oleh karenanya Yifan seharusnya bangga padanya. "Aku benci padamu" lirih Kibum. Dia menarik nafas kuat kuat.

Dia melirik rubik tua yang selalu rutin ia bersihkan. "Aku terlalu banyak berharap". Kibum mengambil rubik itu, melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah di sudut kamarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Ini untuk pertama kalinya. Kim Kibum, bocah tampan yang selalu berada di peringkat satu umum sekolah terlihat tanpa mengenakan kaca mata konyolnya. Rambutnya yang tanpa gel ternyata membuatnya menjadi lebih tampan. Seragamnya yang tidak terlalu rapi berhasil membuat wanita di sekolahnya menatapnya kagum.

"Hei—itu si kutu buku itu?" Jongin—seorang murid berandalan yang duduk di sudut ruangan menatap tak percaya pada sosok Kibum. Terlihat keren dimatanya.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi yang punya wajah sepertinya?" Sehun menyahut. Anak berandalan yang lain, dia tak terlalu suka bergosip seperti Jongin tapi yakinilah dia lebih kurang ajar dari Jongin. "Memuakkan, si penjilat hati guru kemudian dia merubah style? Lucu sekali"—ini seseorang yang selalu mendapatkan tempat ke dua dalam peringkat umum.

Kibum mendengarnya. Tanggapan orang orang tentangnya dan dia tak pernah peduli. Terima kasih atas perhatian mereka, karena Yifan saja tak punya waktu memikirkannya tapi banyak orang yang begitu peduli atas hidupnya. "Minggir!" Kibum tetaplah anak yang dingin. Kini dia menendang mejanya sendiri. Menyuruh orang yang duduk di sana menyingkir. Selama ini ia lebih memilih duduk di kursi yang kosong saja tapi kali ini ia tak suka.

Anak lelaki bertubuh besar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lihat si kutu buku sepertinya sedang terserang rabies hingga lupa menyisir rambutnya pagi ini, teman teman!"

"Lihat si mulut besar itu bicara, Sehun!" Jongin berbisik dan Sehun memilih melirik dari ujung matanya. "Padahal Jiyeon sudah menendang bibirnya kemarin" mereka sedang membicarakan ketua geng wanita yang menguasai sekolah mereka. Anak berandalan memang mempunyai lebih banyak kenalan.

Kibum sedang kesal dan ia tak suka dibantah di saat seperti ini. Teman sekelasnya itu bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya. Berbicara seolah ia pemilik dunia, bahkan Kibum tak pernah melihat salah satu pengunjung barnya yang seperti bocah itu.

"Menyingkir! Ini tempat dudukku" ujar Kibum lagi.

"Apakah di meja ini ada namamu sehingga kau mengklaimnya sebagai milikmu?" suara lelaki itu membesar. Beberapa anak sudah mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kibum yang hanya menatap tanpa minat lelaki bertubuh besar itu.

"Coba periksa otakmu, apakah ada namamu disana. Aku takut itu telah tertukar dengan otak anjing" dan seluruh kelas menjadi benar benar hening. Kibum baru saja berbicara dan ini bukan pelajaran bahasa Inggris atau bahasa korea.

"Dia cari mati" ringis Jongin. Sehun jelas melihat Jiyeon yang sedang mengibas rambutnya di sana, sepertinya dia sudah tak beradu mulut lagi dengan Suzy—primadona sekolah mereka tentang bagaimana seharusnya sifat wanita.

"Kau jangan mencuri pandang pada Jiyeon, dia itu seleraku" ucap Jongin.

"Seleraku itu Suzy tapi sayangnya mereka memiliki selera seperti si Kibum itu" Sehun menunjuk kedua gadis yang selalu berdebat itu tampak memperhatikan Kibum.

"KAU CARI MATI?" lelaki bertubuh besar itu menarik kerah kemeja Kibum. Tapi belum sempat lelaki itu meninju wajah Kibum, Kibum lebih dulu menendang kuat perutnya.

"Aku diam atas ulahmu selama ini bukan artinya aku takut padamu bedebah!" Kibum tak pernah memiliki nada bicara, kecuali untuk Yifan dan dia tak mau menghitung Kyuhyun—karena pria itu telah pergi dari hidupnya.

BUGH

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di perut lelaki itu. Memukulnya secara bertubi di bagian wajah.

GREP—

Kibum mendongak, menemukan wanita cantik yang menahan tangannya. "Jika kau meneruskannya, kau dalam masalah yang sangat besar"—itu Jiyeon. Kibum bangkit dan ia jelas melihat wali kelasnya yang bengong.

"Kibum—"

"Skors saja aku, kalau kau memanggil orang tuaku tidak akan ada satupun yang datang." Ujar Kibum santai. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Kibum menghentikan kakinya, menatap pada gadis tercantik di sekolahnya—Suzy. "Kau berani membolos?" tanyanya.

Suzy terdiam.

"Sepertinya tidak" Kibum menjawab sendiri. Ia berbalik dan Jiyeon ada di sana. "Ayo berlibur ke Jeju!" katanya singkat.

"Eh?"

"Aku tunggu di bandara jam dua siang, biaya aku yang urus"

Dan semuanya tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Kibum. Ia sedang mengajak seorang wanita berlibur dengannya ditengah masa skorsingnya. Hebatnya di depan wali kelasnya.

Kibum sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan kelas itu. "Kau lihat dia mengajakku?" ejek Jiyeon.

"Astaga! Dia mengajakku terlebih dahulu tapi karena aku gadis terhormat dia jadi berpikir lagi"

"KAU DITOLAKNYA BODOH!"

"Kau kira kau sudah menang idiot, DIA ITU MILIKKU!"

Suzy dan Jiyeon adalah legenda sekolah. Dua gadis cantik berbeda kepribadian itu memang tak pernah akur. "Kurasa aku harus ikut berlibur" Sehun membereskan barang barangnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum itu penuh kejutan, Jongin bahkan menganga tak percaya melihat penampilan ajaib si kutu buku dari gua hantu itu terlihat begitu maskulin dengan style yang keren. Dia benar menunggu Jiyeon dan ketika wanita itu sampai dihadapannya, ia menatap datar antek antek yang dibawa Jiyeon.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku Jongin, teman sekelasmu" Jongin adalah sosok ceria. Daripada ia menunggu dua temannya—Suzy dan Sehun menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu lebih baik ia menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

Kibum tak terlalu peduli. "Siapa namamu? Aku akan memesan tiket" Suzy tertawa sinis mendengar itu. Kibum tak tahu nama Jiyeon berarti dia memang asal mengajak teman untuk liburan. "Aku akan memesankannya" Sehun mengambil alih.

"Aku akan memesan bagianmu juga" Sehun bicara sebelum Kibum mengingatkan bahwa ia juga hendak memesan tiket pesawat.

"Hei, ayo menjadi teman!" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum. Sedikit berpikir, Yifan tidak menyukai dirinya yang memiliki teman. Tapi bukankah Yifan baru saja membatalkan janji mereka. Yifan perlu membayar, membayar kekecewaan Kibum dan segala kebutuhan Kibum dalam liburan sendirinya.

"Kim Kibum" Kibum bermaksud memperkenalkan dirinya. Jongin melebarkan senyumnya, "Kim Jongin" hanya kalangan mereka yang mengerti bahwa Kibum sedang menerima ajakan pertemanan dengan menyebutkannya namanya.

%ika. Zordick%

"WAAAAHH! INI INDAH SEKALI!" Jiyeon berteriak. Suzy tersenyum secarah matahari ketika melihat laut. Dan Kibum tidak peduli, memangnya ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat laut?

Kibum membawa ranselnya ke meja resepsionis, Jongin dan Sehun mengikutinya. "Ladies, jika kalian hanya ingin memandangi laut sebaiknya kalian tidur di luar saja" Jongin memperingatkan dua wanita yang sibuk berselca ria di halaman hotel itu.

"Kamar yang seperti apa?" Kibum bergumam, teringat perdebatan konyolnya bersama Kyuhyun dahulu. Kamar yang paling mahal dan yang paling murah. "Kalian mau yang mana?" Kibum akhirnya memberikan pilihan pada ke dua teman barunya.

"Biar hemat kita sekamar bertiga saja" usul Sehun.

"Dan suasana kekeluargaan akan sangat fantastis" Jongin menyambung.

"Lalu kami?" Suzy tahu ia dan Jiyeon pasti diletakkan di kamar yang sama tapi ia tak ingin kamarnya berjauhan dengan Kibum.

"Cari yang berdekatan dengan mereka" ucap Kibum pada resepsionis.

"Atas nama siapa?" Tanya resepsionis itu.

"Kibum Kim" Kibum memberikan kartu kredit unlimited milik Yifan. Dia tak ingin menghabiskan uangnya sendiri, Yifan sendiri yang ingin menebus semua kesalahannya kan? Yifan mencari uang dan meninggalkan Kibum, kalau begitu biarkan Kibum yang menghabiskan uangnya.

"WOW, kau benar benar kaya" Jiyeon tak percaya itu. Dia tahu kalau Suzy orang kaya, tapi ia tak pernah melihat teman masa kecilnya itu membawa kredit card unlimited di dompetnya seperti yang sedang Kibum lakukan. Suzy semakin percaya, Kibum adalah lelaki yang sangat tepat untuknya.

"Hm" Kibum hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

%ika. Zordick%

Baru saja tiba, Kyuhyun kini merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar hotel. Dia lelah.

Sulli memilih membereskan pakaian mereka yang ada di koper, dia mencoba mengerti. Kyuhyun ke Jeju untuk masalah pekerjaan dan dia hanya menemani. Dia tidak boleh memaksa Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk ke sana dan kemari sesuka hatinya.

"Apa kau lelah?" Sulli bertanya, hanya untuk memecah kesunyiaan diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam. Kyuhyun ingin menjawab, sekedar menanyakan kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Seperti ada yang yang menimpanya, seperti ada yang ingin meledak dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sulli melepas sepatu Kyuhyun, memperlakukannya layaknya seorang suami. Mereka akan segera menikah dan Sulli merasa ia harus sudah belajar menjadi istri yang baik sehingga Kyuhyun tak perlu ragu untuk menikahinya. "Hentikan!" Kyuhyun berbicara dingin dan Sulli terdiam.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air mandimu"

"Aku bisa sendiri, kau istirahatlah!" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menemui patner kerjanya hari ini, memperkenalkan Sulli pada mereka semua. Sialnya pesta hari ini dibuat oleh Lee Hyukjae—salah satu pemegang saham resort terbesar mereka yang terkenal berjiwa muda.

"Sulli!" Kyuhyun memanggil dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kenakan pakaian yang tidak terlalu formal"

%ika. Zordick%

Jiyeon dan Suzy menghela nafas. Kenapa mereka harus melakukan penerbangan siang tadi. Malam adalah waktu yang paling membosankan ketika liburan. Itu artinya mereka harus berdiam diri di dalam kamar dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah memberikan nomor ponselmu pada Kibum?" Tanya Suzy pada Jiyeon. Jiyeon mengangguk sambil mempelototi ponselnya. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang dihubungi oleh lelaki itu. Sejujurnya apakah mereka kurang apa?

"Kira kira seperti apa gadis yang disukai oleh Kibum?" kini Jiyeon yang bertanya.

Piiipp

Mereka langsung melihat pesan masuk di ponsel mereka yang serempak masuk. "Biar ku tebak pasti makan malam" sungut Jiyeon.

"_Hei, berdandanlah yang cantik. Kami tunggu di lobby, kita akan berpesta" _Pesan dari Kibum dan Suzy bisa menduga lelaki itu menyuruh Jonginlah yang mengetik pesan itu.

"Pesta apa? Ini akan membosankan" runtuk Jiyeon tapi ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum melirik jam tangannya, jam Sembilan malam. Jam yang sejujurnya sudah terlambat untuk makan malam. "Kalian lama sekali" Sehun mencibir melihat dua wanita yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

Kibum memilih diam, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar hotel, menaiki sebuah mobil dengan atap terbuka. "Naiklah!" dia yang menyetir. Sekali lagi ia mendapatkan hati teman temannya. Ia terlihat sangat keren dan dewasa.

Sehun duduk di samping kemudi. Jongin duduk di belakang, diantara dua gadis cantik. "Kau punya SIM Kibum?" ini pertanyaan dari Jongin. Benarkah dia anak berandalan? Kenapa ia bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Aku belum cukup umur" jawab Kibum enteng.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyetir"

Kibum berdecak. Itu kan tidak penting. Ia kemudian membakar sebatang rokok, menyesapnya santai. "ASTAGA KAU MEROKOK?" Jiyeon dan Suzy berteriak tak karuan.

Kibum menstarter mobil sewaannya. "Sejak Sekolah menengah pertama" jawabnya dan ia menginjak pedal gas.

"Keren sekali" dan gadis gadis sekarang memang tak terduga.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei, kau datang juga!" Hyukjae bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun—rekan bisnisnya. "Nikmati pestanya kawan, dan –" Hyukjae bersiul ketika mendapati sosok Sulli. "Siapa gadis cantik ini?"

"Tunanganku"

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Aku tidak mengira kau orang yang terlalu memikirkan masa depan" ini sebenarnya sindirin. Lelaki manis bergummy smile yang suka bersenang senang itu terlalu suka menyindir urusan orang lain tapi karena itulah ia terkenal. Ideologinya soal menikmati hidup sangat cocok dengan kemampuannya dalam mengurus parawisata.

Coba ada Donghae disini, Kyuhyun bisa menduga dua orang konyol itu akan beradu argument soal tipe wanita yang bisa membuat mereka bahagia di satu malam. Hyukjae pecinta sex, alcohol dan dunia, itu membuatnya begitu cocok dengan Donghae. Kenyataannya, mengapa Hyukjae menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun adalah karena Donghae.

"Kemana Donghae?"

"Dia tidak ikut, aku membawa Sulli" Kyuhyun tentu tahu apa maksud Hyukjae mencari sahabatnya itu. Untuk memberi saran sesat tentang, lupakan istrimu, ayo cari wanita yang lebih hebat di sini.

"Ah, kalau begitu nikmati pestanya dan aku akan menyambut orang yang lebih menyenangkan darimu"

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih menyenangkan dariku?" Kyuhyun juga suka menyindir Hyukjae. Ia jarang mendapatkan teman bisnis yang satu presepsi dengannya. Hanya orang yang tak berpendidikan yang memiliki pemikiran sama dengan Hyukjae.

"Yang jelas bukan Kim Heechul" bisik Hyukjae sambil tertawa garing. "Tapi aku menemukan satu, bartender favoritku." Hyukjae menepuk tangannya saat ia melihat sosok yang melangkah santai bersama beberapa orang linglung dibelakangnya. Bartender muda yang selalu membuat Hyukjae terpesona dengan racikannya.

"KIBUMMM!" teriak Hyukjae yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat menemukan sosok Kibum di sana. Dengan gaya sing a songnya dan rokok di sela bibirnya.

"Kenapa bocah itu bisa berada di sana?" sungutnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik baik saja?" Sulli menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kibum? Astaga paman tampan ini merindukanmu" Hyukjae suka bercanda dia merangkul tubuh Kibum. "Kau suka music dan dekor pesta pantai? Atau ada yang harus kuubah agar kau rutin datang ke Jeju atau menjadi bartender pribadiku mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tertarik" Kibum menjawab santai tapi matanya memerangkap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. Dia menaikkan sebelah bibirnya saat melihat tautan tangan antara Kyuhyun dan Sulli. "Pergilah ke tempat yang kalian sukai teman teman, dan ingat jangan minum sembarangan!" Kibum berbicara pada keempat temannya.

"Akan kubuatkan kau sex on the beach" Kibum menawarkan sebuah minuman dan Hyukjae menerimanya dengan riang. "Ayo aku antar ke meja bar!" manis sekali.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin berlari ke laut, menenggelamkan dirinya di sana melihat Kibum yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Namun—

Ketika orang itu berpas pasan denganya, tanpa ada kata sapa, Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dihatinya. Benar—Kibum berpura pura seolah tak pernah mengenal dirinya. Mereka tak pernah mengenal. Tak pernah bertemu dan tak pernah jatuh cinta.

%ika. Zordick%

Schnapps persik, vodka, cranberry, jeruk dan nanas. Kibum terlihat sangat ahli menakar cairan cairan itu kedalam shaker. Ia menuangkan beberapa potong es batu dan mulai mengocok shaker selama lima belas detik, sambil menunjukkan sedikit atraksinya. Sekarang ia menjadi idola di dalam pesta pantai itu, mengalahkan DJ wanita yang sexy serta cantik yang tengah menggesek piringan hitam di tengah tempat pesta.

Kibum menyaring cairan itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam gelas tinggi. Membuat cairan merah jernih memenuhi gelas itu. Ia meletakkan hiasan irisan jeruk di bibir gelas, menyajikannya pada pemilik pesta. "Spesial untukmu"

"Kau kira aku wanita, kau mencoba merayuku?" Hyukjae tertawa.

Kibum memutar bola matanya, susah jika berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Kibum melirik wanita yang menjadi DJ malam itu, sedikit tertarik sebenarnya. Glamour, cantik dan sexy semuanya seleranya. Saatnya ia move on, berpindah hati dari Hyuna dan Kyuhyun—ia sendiri tidak yakin jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

"Bayarannya, aku ingin wanita itu" Kibum menujuk lurus pada sang DJ yang membuang wajah darinya. Hyukjae tertawa, ia selalu suka dengan mata Kibum yang selalu bisa menilai barang bagus. "Dia DJ mahal dan aku rasa jika memintanya tidur denganmu juga membutuhkan harga mahal"

"Biarkan aku menggodanya kalau begitu, tapi jika pestamu kacau aku tidak ingin tanggung jawab"

"Ok"

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya. Dia terkekeh sendiri melihat lelaki itu. Dia kesal? Sebenarnya Kibum yang harusnya kesal di sini, bukankah Kyuhyun yang membawa wanita? Kibum kembali menyiapkan shakernya. Ia memasukkan tequila, lime, dan Cointreau. Hyukjae memperhatikannya, begitu juga beberapa wanita yang menyukai atraksi Kibum dan wajahnya, termasuk keempat teman bocahnya yang merasa Kibum benar benar berandalan yang tersembunyi.

Jongin dan Sehun itu pembuat masalah tapi mereka tak pernah berhadapan dengan dunia gemerlap dan alcohol di sini. Mereka hanya remaja nakal yang tidak suka sekolah. Sedangkan Jiyeon, wanita itu hanya suka dengan kekerasan dan Suzy hanya suka lelaki yang keren dimatanya.

"Benarkah dia si kutu buku?"

"Tidak, dia sudah bertransformasi menjadi ketua gank berandalan sekolah" sambung Jiyeon, mencoba mencocokkan Kibum dengan dirinya.

"Tidak! Dia itu manusia tertampan yang paling cocok denganku" dan kedua wanita itu berkelahi lagi.

Kibum menyiapkan gelas dengan lemon yang ia lumuri di pinggir gelas kemudian ia taburi garam. Ia menuang cairan campuran itu ke dalam gelasnya. Margarita Blue dan Hyukjae rasa minuman itu akan sangat menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Tapi Kibum tak sedang menghidangkan untuknya. Ia membawa gelas itu, berjalan dengan tenang menuju panggung. Menghampiri wanita yang ia rasa paling luar biasa di pesta ini.

"Aku sedang bekerja" Kibum belum menawarkan minumannya dan dia sudah ditolak. Sehun dan Jongin bersorak untuk teman mereka. Kibum benar benar menjadi idola mereka, menembak wanita yang lebih tua adalah impian semua remaja pria.

"Kau punya korek api?" Kibum bertanya.

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu nama kau pasti memilikinya kan?" ini gombalan yang manis dan wanita itu tertawa. Gombalan yang berbeda, tidak seperti para pejabat atau lelaki mapan yang terdengar cheesy. Wanita itu melepas headsetnya, berbalik dan ia mendudukkan tubuh sintalnya di meja DJ.

"Kim Yujin, kau bisa memanggilku Uee nuna" Kibum tersenyum simpul. Ia memberikan gelas margaritanya pada Uee, membiarkan wanita itu menyesap rasa asam segar yang memabukkan itu. "Kau bartender sungguhan?"

"Kau suka?" Kibum membungkuk membuat wajahnya dan wajah uee hanya berjarak satu centi. Ia menekan salah satu tombol dan membuat musiknya berganti menjadi music yang lebih sensual.

"Aku tidak suka yang lebih muda"

Kibum benci kata kata itu untuk menolaknya. Ia mendongakkan wajah Uee. "Kembalikan margaritaku kalau begitu" wajah dingin itu kembali.

"Aku sudah meminumnya"

Kibum menganggap itu kode untuk berciuman. Ia melahap bibir gadis itu, membiarkan lidah mereka beradu dalam ciuman panas dan menjadikan keduanya tontonan gratis. Kyuhyun tak pernah suka ini. Ia tak suka dunia Kibum. Dunia yang membuatnya seakan dewasa secara ajaib dan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang bungkam.

"Mereka memalukan" Sulli berpendapat. Dia adalah orang yang berpendidikan, berciuman di depan umum adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik dalam pola pikirnya.

Rasa itu meledak. Kyuhyun naik ke atas panggung DJ, menarik Kibum dari belakang. "Ini tontonan yang menarik" Heechul menarik gelas sex on the beach milik Hyukjae, menghabiskan minuman yang tinggal setengah itu. "Sialan kau! Itu milikku!" hardik Hyukjae tapi nyalinya menciut melihat Heechul.

"Apakah si membosankan itu menyukai Uee?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Tidak, si bartender itu kekasihnya" jawab Heechul.

"WOW!"

BUGH—

Pukulan itu mendarat mengenai pipi Kibum. Membuat Kibum mendesis. "HEI! SIAPA KAU?" teriak Uee ketika Kyuhyun meninju Kibum hingga tersungkur.

"KAU DIAM!" bentak Kyuhyun dan sepertinya Sulli hendak menangis ketika melihat seolah Kyuhyun melupakan keberadaannya. Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Kibum, memukul rahang Kibum sekali lagi sebelum bocah itu bangkit.

Bukankah adegan ini seperti Kibum seolah merebut Uee dari pelukan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sendiri—matanya memerah. Hatinya sangat sakit, rasanya lebih baik Kibum mati saja daripada bermain dengan orang lain di hadapannya.

Ia memang egois.

Dia tak pernah tak mendapatkan apapun didunia ini. Termasuk Kibum. Kibum adalah miliknya. Bocah edan ini adalah miliknya.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja yang sudah lecek itu lagi, membuat matanya dan Kibum bertemu. Wajah Kibum sudah babak belur dan tatapan mata itu masih menatapnya dengan keji. Rasanya sangat sakit. Sungguh.

Akhirnya bulir bening itu mengalir di mata Kyuhyun. Begitu lancang, mengalir dengan deras.

Kibum menangkap tangan Kyuhyun ketika hendak memukulnya lagi. Bukankah dia tak mengenal pria ini? Bukankah ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan Kyuhyun? Apa susahnya untuk membalas pukulan itu?

Tak bisa, ada hasrat lain yang membuat Kibum tak berdaya di hadapan pria itu. Hasrat bahwa ia harus melindungi Kyuhyun. Ia dipukul, sakit memang. Tapi ketika melihat bulir bening itu ada perasaan yang lebih sakit lagi. Perasaan yang lebih sakit dari kecewa dan menunggu. Perasaan yang lebih memilukan dibanding di duakan.

Perasaan itu takut kehilangan. Perasaan Kibum yang merasa telah menyakiti Kyuhyunnya. Biarlah dia mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya. Paman kaki panjang yang menawarkannya pekerjaan kemudian menjadi kekasihnya. Paman yang memberinya kesempatan untuk percaya dan berjuang dari pada bersikap masa bodoh dan membiarkan semua untuk pergi saja.

Kibum mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Menariknya dengan sekali sentakan. Membawanya menerobos pesta.

TBC

OHO :V

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya.


	5. Chapter 5

**SPECTRUM**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Yuri, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

_**Maaf atas keterlambatan publish**_

_**Dikarenakan jurnal menumpuk dan waktu tidur juga sangat minim. Tapi mulai dua minggu lagi sudah mulai normal kembali. **_

Kibum hanya ingin membawa Kyuhyun berlari, sejauh yang bisa. Ia hanya remaja yang berusia di bawah cukup untuk mencintai lelaki ini. Dia hanya seseorang yang tak lebih pantas dari wanita yang menjadi tunangan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya seseorang—yang mencari jati dirinya. Seseorang yang ingin jatuh cinta seperti layaknya remaja biasa.

Ia ingin membolos, tidak dalam masa skorsing setelah menghajar anak orang.

Ia ingin mengucapkan cinta pada kakak perempuan yang lebih tua dari sekolah tetangga, seperti yang diharapkan remaja seusianya pada umumnya tapi sialnya ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang usianya terpaut delapan tahun darinya dan sudah bekerja.

Ia ingin menjadi anak yang di dambakan oleh kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia bahkan tak yakin apakah ia punya orang tua.

Ia ingin—

"Berhenti!" suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah terengah engah. "Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Ke surga" Kibum masihlah tetap Kibum. Dia sendiri tidak tahu ke mana arah yang ia tuju jadi ia jawab saja secara asal.

"Asmaku bisa kumat kalau kau lebih lama membawaku berlari" Kyuhyun tipe pria yang tak menyukai olah raga dan Kibum berdecak karena itu. Membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan ingin menambah bengkak di wajah tampan itu.

"Lemah sekali. Berikan aku kunci mobilmu!" ucap Kibum menengadahkan tangannya. Kyuhyun meronggoh kantung jasnya dan memberikan kunci mobil itu. "Tunggu disini, jangan pergi kemanapun!" katanya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Apa yang dipikirkan bocah ingusan itu sebenarnya. Kibum berlari kembali tapi belum sempat sepuluh meter ia berlari, ia kembali. Ia melepas jaket kulitnya, memakaikannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, begitu santai seolah ia berhadapan dengan seorang adik kelasnya.

Bengong—

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap punggung yang semakin menghilang di telan gelapnya malam. Kibum kembali ke tempat pesta itu dan bodohnya hanya untuk mengambil mobil. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas kemudian, ia merapatkan jaket Kibum yang dipakainya. "Idiot!" gumam Kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau kembali ke pesta tadi? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia duduk di kursi samping kemudi mobilnya sendiri. Mereka tengah membelah jalanan malam Jeju yang jelas lebih sepi dari Seoul. "Hanya ingin mengambil mobil?"

"Aku membawa teman, aku menyuruh Hyukjae membawa mereka kembali ke hotel tentu saja"

"Si anchovy itu akan merusak teman temanmu"

"Mereka cukup dewasa untuk membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk untuk mereka"

Kyuhyun mencibir, kadang ia benci Kibum yang dewasa. Rasanya ia sangat tidak dihormati di sini. Ia menatap lurus jalan ke depan. Tidak ingin bertanya akan kemana mereka. Ia hanya perlu percaya, biarkan saja Kibum ingin membawanya kemanapun yang ia mau, walau ke surga sekalipun. Meski itu tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban cinta dari Kibum.

Bergumam—

"Jawab aku!" sudah dikatakan, Kyuhyun itu egois. Ia ingin menang sendiri dan semua pertanyaannya harus di jawab.

"Jika aku tak kembali kau akan menangis lagi" tertegun. Kyuhyun tak percaya jawabannya akan menjadi sangat di luar dugaan. "Lagipula tidak enak rasanya ditinggalkan"

Kyuhyun merasa tersindir.

Kibum menepikan mobil Kyuhyun di tepi pantai. Rembulan terlihat di sana, bukan purnama memang, tapi cukup terang untuk membuat mereka bisa melihat sekeliling mereka. "Ini dimana?"

"Surga"

"Berhentilah bercanda! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!" Kyuhyun kesal sendiri. Kibum suka mengerjainya dan itu membuatnya menjadi semakin terlihat kekanakan. Tidak sesuai sekali dengan umurnya.

Kibum turun dari mobil, duduk dengan santai di kap mobil Kyuhyun. "Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku Kim Kibum!" Kyuhyun ikutan turun, menghampiri Kibum. Kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri, memberi isyarat untuk Kyuhyun agar tidak berisik. Ia menunjuk langit malam. Dan Kyuhyun terpana karenanya.

Indah.

Dan Kyuhyun baru sadar ternyata ada langit seindah ini.

Kibum suka melihatnya, ekspresi Kyuhyun sekarang. Seperti bocah yang menemukan mainan yang terlihat begitu hebat. Ekspresi jujur yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan. Kepolosan yang mungkin tak pernah diajarkan oleh keluarga konglomerat pada umumnya. Kibum meronggoh saku celananya, mengambil sekotak rokok dan menyulut satu.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum, "Hei, berikan aku satu!"

"Kau punya penyakit asma" tolakan yang keji sebenarnya.

"Jangan merokok di sampingku kalau begitu, perokok pasif itu lebih berbahaya kalau kau mau tahu"

Kibum menghisap rokoknya lagi kemudian meniupkan asapnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Sebegitu sibuknya kau memperhatikan harga sahammu sehingga tak melihat artikel kalau perokok pasif itu tidak berbahaya sama sekali?"

"Eh? Kau sedang membohongiku?"

"Tidak, itu serius. Kau yang pengusaha tentu saja kau tahu alasannya"

Kyuhyun mangut mangut mengerti. "Boleh aku melihat laut lebih dekat?" Kibum hampir saja lupa kalau Kyuhyun itu lebih tua darinya jika seperti ini. Kibum menggigit rokoknya, ia membenarkan letak jaket kulitnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengancingkannya. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Kibum, mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian dia berjalan mendekati bibir pantai.

Kibum kembali menikmati rokoknya, mengamati Kyuhyun, takut takut lelaki kurus itu terbawa angin laut lalu di sambut ombak hingga hilang di samudra. Kibum lalu membuang rokoknya saat Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, menghirup aroma laut setelah berteriak tak karuan ketika melihat kepiting bergerak. Seperti orang bodoh. Dan kenyataannya Kyuhyun tak pernah menikmati pantai seperti orang lain menikmatinya.

Kibum memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang, menyesap harum Kyuhyun, menumpukan dagunya di bahu itu. "_I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know. And hope one day you'll learn the words and say That you finally see, what I see"_ Kyuhyun selalu suka aroma mint yang tercium dari nafas Kibum. Ia lebih suka aroma itu daripada aroma laut.

Kyuhyun lebih suka suara Kibum dibanding suara deburan ombak yang menenangkan hati.

Kyuhyun lebih suka cara Kibum memeluknya dibanding angin lembut yang menari mengintari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Kibum di pinggangnya. Senyuman indah semenawan bulan sabit terlihat di wajahnya. Ia membuka mata dan ia menemukan wajah Kibum yang menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku—" Kyuhyun ingin minta maaf atas pukulannya tadi.

Tapi Kibum menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kembali memerangkap iris brown ini ke dalam bola mata kelamnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan merasakan bibir manis rokok itu mengecup kecil bibirnya berulang ulang, masih dalam posisi tubuh besar Kibum yang menghangatkannya dalam dekapan. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan itu semakin erat dan Kibum menautkan jemari mereka.

Tersenyum. Kibum selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun tersenyum karena itu. Kibum masih sibuk mengecupi bibirnya berulang. Hingga akhirnya ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menyambut itu.

Mereka saling mencintai. Ciuman itu dipenuhi debaran di dalam hati mereka. Tidak perlu terucap, hanya perlu mengerti saja. Karena mereka sama sama tidak mengerti apa arti cinta.

%ika. Zordick%

"ARGH! Itu sakit bodoh!"

"Diamlah!"

"Tapi kau menekannya terlalu kuat. Tidak berskill"

PLAAK

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Kibum. Membuat Kibum mengeram. "Itu sakit Cho!"

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu, tuan sok hebat" cibir Kyuhyun. Kibum memilih diam, jika ia berdebat lagi maka Kyuhyun pasti mendeplak kepalanya lagi. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah serius mengobati luka di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasku semalam?" hari memang sudah pagi, oleh karenanya mereka memutuskan menyewa sebuah pondok yang mirip villa kecil di tepi pantai. Tepat saat mentari mulai terbit, disaat itu Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali ke mobil agar mereka mencari tempat beristirahat. Mereka telah berjaga semalaman dan Kibum rasa kantung mata di sekitar mata Kyuhyun terlihat sangat jelek.

"Tulangmu bisa patah jika aku memukulmu, kurus"

"Hei! Kau kira aku laki laki seperti apa yang langsung K. O karena sekali kau pukul" Kyuhyun mencoba memakai logikanya. Ia mengira ia akan berkelahi hidup mati semalaman dengan Kibum.

"Kau itu laki laki penyakitan yang hanya tahu berbisnis" Kibum selalu menjengkelkan di setiap hal kecuali ketika sedang memeluk dan berciuman. "ARGGHH!" teriak Kibum ketika Kyuhyun menekan lukanya.

"Rasakan!"

"Tenagamu kuat karena cincin yang ada di tanganmu itu" cibir Kibum.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia kemudian menyimpan kotak obatnya kembali setelah ia rasa setiap luka di wajah Kibum telah ia obati. Ia membuka jaket kulit Kibum dan jasnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang queen size di kamar itu. "Kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pertanyaanmu ambigu"

"Maksudku kau tidak lelah karena terjaga semalaman?" Kibum menelungkup di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah biasa" katanya santai. "Pekerjaanku seperti kalilawar"

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Sekolah dan aku tidur setelah pulang" jawab Kibum.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap Kibum dari samping. Bocah itu menjawab pertanyaannya seperlunya saja. Kenapa tidak bertanya balik?

Kibum memiringkan tidurnya juga, menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai penyangga kepalanya. "Entahlah" Kibum sedikit menggedikkan sebelah bahunya. "Tidurlah! Matamu jelek sekali"

"Kau benar benar kurang ajar!" Kyuhyun menoyor kening Kibum. "Kau juga tidur, atau ku colok matamu"

"Anarkis" Kibum membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepuk punggung itu.

"Hei peluk aku, biar lebih mesra!" paksanya. Kibum berdecih tapi ia melakukannya juga.

%ika. Zordick%

Suara dering ponsel memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Sebuah pondok kayu seperti rumah panggung di pinggir pantai. Angin laut berhembus manis, menerbangkan gorden jendela berwarna putih transparan, masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela kecil yang langsung menunjukkan pemandangan indah laut di luar sana.

Kibum terbangun, dan ia lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur bak bayi polos. Ia menyesap rokoknya, dan lebih menikmati angin siang laut dengan punggung yang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur keduanya. Terasa lebih menyangkan dibanding kamarnya sendiri.

Sengaja tak memperdulikan ponsel Kyuhyun yang berbunyi di atas nakas. Ponsel adalah hal pribadi dan ia menjunjung tinggi sopan santun untuk tak membuka ponsel Kyuhyun seenaknya.

Hingga Kyuhyun terjaga. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghindari cahaya matahari yang seolah menyerang matanya. "Sudah jam berapa ini"

"Satu siang." Jawab Kibum. Ia mengambil ponselnya sendiri, mengirimi pesan pada Sehun untuk makan sepuasnya saja di restaurant dekat hotel. Dia akan datang nanti dan membayar semuanya.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya. "Lunch?" ia melirik Kibum setelah melihat layar ponselnya terdapat nama Sulli.

"Jika kau punya rencana sendiri, aku juga ingin makan dengan teman temanku" ada nada tak menyenangkan sebenarnya dari nada dingin yang diucapkan Kibum. Ia ingin Kyuhyun bersamanya selama liburan. Dia tak ingin sedetik pun liburan berharganya tanpa Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan angkat" Kyuhyun menekan tombol jawab dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Tapi Kibum buru buru merampas ponsel Kyuhyun, mencabut baterainya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci nakas di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia merasa menang kali ini. Kibum tak membiarkannya pergi.

"Ayo makan sesuatu!"

%ika. Zordick%

"KIBUM!" Jiyeon dan Suzy berteriak berbarengan. Kibum terlihat tak perduli. Ia menaikkan kaca mata hitamnya yang sempat melorot di hidung mancungnya. Mereka sedang di bandara, liburan telah berakhir dan itu artinya mereka harus segera menjalani hari mereka kembali.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak kelihatan di Jeju? Dan sekarang batang hidungmu itu terlihat ketika di Seoul" Jongin selalu berbicara banyak hal dan ia tak pernah memaksa orang orang untuk menanggapinya. Ia berlari menghampiri Kibum, memeluknya erat.

Mereka kan teman. Sudah seharusnya teman saling merindukan satu sama lain ketika tidak bertemu. "Keren sekali lebam di pipimu itu" sindir Sehun.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dapat di Jeju" Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban sindiran itu. Kibum selalu tahu menepis perkataan orang dan berbicara kasar kalau perlu.

"Baiklah ladies, pulanglah ke dunia kalian masing masing!" Jongin mendorong punggung Suzy dan Jiyeon. "Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan sebagai sesama pria"

Jongin menarik tangan Kibum dan Sehun. Berjalan keluar bandara dan mencari taksi..

%ika. Zordick%

"Biar ku tebak!" Sehun suka menebak sesuatu yang tak pasti dan ia hamper mengetahui segala jalan pikiran tidak jelas Jongin.

Kibum melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi tempat mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka. "Kau kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

"Kau gay?" Jongin berusaha mengecilkan suaranya agar mereka tak menjadi tontonan orang orang disekitar mereka. Kibum sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia memang kekasihnya Kyuhyun atau tidak. Mereka hanya menghabiskan liburan berdua setelah ia di pukuli oleh Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?" akhirnya inilah jawaban Kibum. Ketika Kyuhyun selalu meminta Kibum bertanya balik padanya, Jongin merasa frustasi karena ia ditanya balik.

"Tentu saja 'Ya', Hyukjae berkata begitu pada kami" Sehun mengemukakan opininya. Kibum mengetahui satu hal, si penguasa resort Jeju dan raja hidup bebas itu memiliki tabiat buruk soal bergosip.

"Benarkah itu Ki—" Jongin bertanya lagi tapi Kibum sudah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jika kalian bermaksud untuk tak ingin berteman denganku karena itu, ya pergi saja"

"Bukan begitu maksud kami" Jongin bangkit, ia memaksa Kibum duduk kembali.

"Kau tahu, inilah gunanya sahabat. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengintrogasimu atau memaksamu kembali ke jalan yang benar" Sehun sebenarnya marah pada Kibum. Ia salah mengartikan maksud baik mereka. "Karena kita sahabat, sahabat itu tidak menggurui. Kami itu ada Kibum, kami tidak menyuruhmu menghindari jurang tapi kami akan menangkapmu saat kau jatuh ke jurang agar kau tak jatuh ke jurang yang sama ketika kami tak ada"

Jongin tak berkedip menatap Sehun, ini kata kata yang hebat darinya sejak terakhir kali Sehun berkata benar soal. "Lebih baik tidak usah belajar kalau kau memang tak niat. Efisiensi waktu juga harus di perhitungkan"

Kibum sendiri sedikit tertegun. Yifan menipunya. Siapa yang bilang memiliki sahabat artinya buruk untuk mereka berdua. Memiliki sahabat setidaknya membuat hati Kibum menghangat. Ia bukan seseorang anti social dan Yifanlah yang menempahnya menjadi seseorang yang seperti itu. "Aku tidak tahu arti cinta, tapi kupastikan aku membutuhkan paman Cho itu untuk disampingku"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar itu. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang didudukinya. "Kalau begitu kami hanya bisa mendukungmu" helaan nafas Sehun terdengar.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibum!" Yifan memanggilnya.

Kibum yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah itu hanya menatap datar pada Yifan. Pria yang berpakaian casual namun tetap modis itu memanggil Kibum tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari majalah fashion yang terdapat foto fotonya disana. "Bagaimana harimu di Paris?" Kibum bermaksud menyindir, kapan ayahnya itu akan mengakuinya sebagai seorang anak?

"Duduklah, aku ingin bicara denganmu" Yifan akhirnya menutup majalah fashionnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kibum dalam. Kibum berpikir pasti ada masalah jika pria seamburadul Yifan terlihat serius.

"Aku lelah, aku akan tidur"

"AKU BILANG DUDUK!" Yifan berteriak dan Kibum berdecih. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Masuk begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan perintah Yifan. Ia sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya dan jelas menimbulkan geraman dari bibir Yifan.

"KIM KIBUM!" teriak Yifan dan Kibum mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menghantui hatinya, Kim ya… sebenarnya anak siapa dia? "SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU MENJADI SEPERTI INI BOCAH! KELUAR KAU, AKU BUTUH BICARA"

"Aku ingin tidur orang dewasa" Kibum mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak terlalu tinggi. "Aku benar benar lelah ayah" gumam Kibum menatap foto di meja nakasnya. Ada dirinya, Yifan dan Jongdae di sana. Ia baru teringat tak ada foto dan Yifan berdua saja. Mereka selalu kaku jika bicara berdua dan Yifan terlalu takut pada karirnya jika seseorang mempertanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kibum.

"KENAPA IBUMU MEMBUANGMU DI DEPAN APARTEMENKU SEHARUS—" Kibum menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Yifan sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya. Ia tak pernah ingin dengar kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"KIBUM!" panggilan Yifan terdengar lagi, ketika Kibum kembali menjauhkan tangannya dari telinganya. Kibum membuka pintu kamar akhirnya, membuat Yifan terdiam menatap anaknya yang baru ia sadari tumbuh tinggi. Kibum menatap nyalang pada Yifan. "Jangan bahas ibuku! Dia tidak pernah ada" Kibum berbicara.

"A—"

"Aku juga tidak punya ayah, beliau sudah bahagia di langit sana"

PLAAAK

Yifan menampar Kibum, dan ia rasa anak kurang ajar pantas mendapatkannya. Kibum sedang menyumpahinya mati? "Jaga baik baik kata katamu! Aku masih hidup"

Mata itu penuh dengan kilat keperihan. Kibum tak peduli, ia di tampar oleh Yifan atau di pukuli hingga mati oleh pria dewasa itu. Ia hanya tak tahan. Ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang Yifan secara langsung. Seperti halnya ayah yang begitu membanggakan anaknya.

"Kibum, maafkan aku" Yifan merasa bersalah juga. Dia tersentak melihat bola mata hitam kelam itu seolah mengadili hatinya. Kibum kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan keluar tak lama setelahnya. Melempar ke lantai majalah majalah porno miliknya.

"Kau pantas, kau marah padaku karena ini semua. Aku sudah menunggunya" Kibum tersenyum meremehkan pada Yifan. "Agar kau tahu tuan Yifan, Margaku adalah Kim, aku keponakan dari Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae adalah anak tunggal dan itu artinya siapa ayahku? SIAPA? BUKANKAH DIA SUDAH MATI?" Kibum kali ini sungguh sungguh berteriak.

Dan Yifan baru sadar satu hal, anaknya itu sudah memiliki suara yang begitu berat dan keras hampir sama seperti miliknya. "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur, Sir." Kibum berdecih.

Ia membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di hadapan wajah Yifan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit langit kamarnya dan lebih memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk pemilik bar yang biasa ia bekerja. Ia absen untuk hari keempat dan ia juga juga menulis agar jangan merindukan dirinya.

Pemilik bar terkenal yang menjadi tempat Kibum bekerja itu memang seorang wanita. Selain cantik juga terlihat begitu sexy dan bermulut pedas. Tapi selain itu Kibum menyenangi wanita itu, wanita yang memberikannya kasih sayang bak seorang ibu meski ia tak yakin apakah wanita itu tak hanya sedang memanfaatkannya saja.

.

.

Semakin larut, dan Kibum yakin ini akibat kebiasaan tidurnya yang tetap buruk. Ia menatap lurus pada figura yang terpajang di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menatap wajah Yifan lagi disana, ia sadar ia begitu lemah. Ia membenci lelaki itu tapi masih mengharapkannya. Bukankah Kibum benar benar bodoh. Kibum melepas earphonenya, ia jadi teringat rubik pemberian Yifan yang ia buang ke dalam tempat sampah kamarnya.

Ia berjongkok di dekat tempat sampah yang hanya berukuran empat puluh lima centi itu, mengobrak abrik tempat sampah yang dominan berisi kertas atau plastic bungkus makanan kering tersebut. Ia tak menemukannya. Kibum mengeriyit, ia semakin teliti memeriksa tempat sampah kamarnya itu.

Ia tak menemukannya juga. Ia panic dan berakhir ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tempat sampahnya itu. Namun—

Nihil!

Ia tak menemukan rubik hadiah dari Yifan itu di sana. "Sialan! Kemana dia!" Kibum merutuk. Otaknya sudah mulai berpikir, mencoba menganalisis kemana hilangnya rubik itu.

Pasti ke tempat pembuangan akhir.

Ia segera berlari ke luar, tak memperdulikan jika jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Artinya diluar sudah sangat gelap dan dingin. Yifan mendengar suara kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh langkah teruburu buru Kibum. Ia bisa melihat Kibum yang memakai asal sepatu dan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Yifan mengambil mantel miliknya, berinisiatif mengikuti Kibum. Setidaknya ia bisa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anaknya itu malam malam seperti ini. Kemana Kibum menghilang ketika tengah hari hingga subuh ketika ia tak ada di rumah. Ia tahu, dan dia tak sepeduli yang dipikirkan Kibum. Ia tahu anaknya itu tak ada di kamar dan tidur seperti kebanyakan anak anak seusia Kibum lakukan ketika larut.

Kibum bukan penggila game atau pecinta dunia maya.

Yifan tahu sekali. Anak itu lebih suka melakukan aksi dari pada harus berhayal di depan laptop. Dan Yifan sangat tahu bahwa Kibum masih berusia labil untuk mengerti lingkungan sekitarnya.

Yifan bersembunyi di balik tembok besar di pinggir jalan, mencoba mengamati tingkah Kibum yang mengobrak abrik tempat sampah di daerah dekat rumah mereka. Sejujurnya hati Yifan teriris melihat itu, bagaimana bisa ia tak percaya pada Kibum.

Kibum tetaplah Kibum. Kibum adalah anaknya yang sopan dan tidak mungkin terjebak di dunia hitam. Kibum anak yang baik bukan anak nakal meski kurang perhatian darinya. Meski Kibum tak mendapatkan perhatian oleh orang tua yang lengkap dan merasakan sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga yang hangat.

Yifan mengiba saat melihat bibir Kibum yang sudah membiru tapi lelaki itu masih betah mengobrak abrik tempat sampah di sana. Yifan meronggoh saku mantelnya, ia tahu apa yang Kibum cari dan sekarang ia tengah memegangnya—rubik yang ia berikan.

Dengan langkah pelan, Yifan menghampiri Kibum. "Ayo pulang!" dengan suara yang lembut.

"Tidak, aku sedang mencari sesuatu" jawaban Kibum.

Yifan menyodorkan rubik itu dihadapan wajah Kibum. Kibum mendongak dan menatap ke dalam mata Yifan. "Ayo pulang, aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat untuk kita" Yifan menyunggingkan senyuman, walau itu terlihat sedikit kaku untuk dirinya.

Ia melepas mantelnya, membantu Kibum berdiri. "Let's go home son!"

Kibum hanya diam, tapi ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa dari genggaman tangan Yifan di tangannya. Rubik itu memang benda yang ajaib untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

TBC

:v :v

Saksikan dan silahkan menikmati untuk para Kihyun Shipper dan author author terhormal. Ayo buat karya karya kalian di bulan Desember ini.

Event atau apalah itu ka gak tau. Cuma saja sekarang banyak yang rada kecanduan KiHyun. Nah cukup buat FF saja di akun masing masing dan Ka lupa apa formatnya di summary == hohooho

Pm saja deh untuk info lengkapnya.

Info FF yang akan ika Zordick publish di bulan Desember (tercatat dari tanggal 13 Desember)

Save Our Soul (Adventure, Sci-fi, Family, Romance and Suspence)

Hei Sir! (Horror, Romance, School life)

Pluto and Charon (Mysteri, Crime, Family, Romance)

Edelweis (Family, Brothership)

Spectrum 6 – End (Family, Romance)

Cast utamanya jelas Kihyun yah :D :D

Author Lullaby dick (?) ini benar kan tulisannya? Juga ikut berpartisipasi. Jadi di harapkan partisipasinya ya… xD xD hehehehehe terima kasih


	6. Chapter 6

**SPECTRUM**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Yuri, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Happy Wedding Day Lee Sungmin

He is not my bias but my heart feel broke

Krik krik krik

-Dirajam Kibum-

"Karirku sudah berakhir" Kibum menggenggam erat mug yang berisi coklat panas yang dibuatkan Yifan untuknya. Ia menunduk dan melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan mug. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang model" Yifan tertawa renyah. Jelas sekali ada rasa sakit hati yang di dalam terbesit di tawanya.

Kibum mendongak, menemukan sang ayah yang menangis. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghidupimu?"

Itu bukanlah alas an yang sebenarnya. Kibum tahu.

Yifan itu mencintai profesinya, bukan penghasilan dari profesinya. Ia suka berlenggak lenggok di catwalk, dia suka mencoba segala jenis busana, dia suka berpose di depan kamera dan dia suka segalanya tentang dunia modeling seolah ia terlahir untuk itu. Kibum menatap dirinya lagi di pantulan coklat panas di mug lucu yang dibeli oleh Yifan dari Cina, bagaimana dirinya tanpa segala hal yang ia sukai.

Tapi apa yang ia sukai?

Menjadi seorang bartender? Apakah itu memang cita citanya?

Atau Kyuhyun? Dia menyukai pria itu dan merasa sangat tertarik padanya, tapi apakah ia akan bertahan terus menyukainya? Akankah dia bosan nantinya seperti gelora cinta yang ia rasakan pada Hyuna—kekasihnya yang merupakan istri dari orang lain?

Tapi—

Ia sadar, satu yang selalu ia sukai selamanya. Pria yang dihapadannya itu. Pria yang menjaganya dan membesarkannya hingga saat ini. Ia suka senyuman Yifan, ia suka saat Yifan memarahinya dan ia suka saat keberadaan Yifan untuknya.

Yifan ayahnya. Seseorang yang perhatiannya sangat di sukai Kibum. Bagaimana Kibum jika tanpa Yifan di sampingnya? Ia takkan pernah bisa.

Kibum menepuk bahu Yifan, takut untuk menggenggam tangan hangatnya. Namun, Yifan memeluknya. Pelukan hangat, yang bahkan lebih hangat dari penghangat ruangan apartement mewah mereka. Kehangatan yang bisa melelehkan hati Kibum yang beku. "Kita akan cari pekerjaan, Yifan" Lidah Kibum masih kelu untuk mengucapkan kata ayah.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ingin mencari siapa?"

Kibum menatap datar sang resepsionis yang balas menatapnya dengan senyuman sejuta watt. Masih terdiam hingga Kibum membuka suara. "Cho Kyuhyun"

"Adik sudah membuat janji dulu pada boss?" Kibum berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang sangat kaya, bukankah dia pemilik perusahaan ini? Tapi tunggu dulu, resepsionis cantik ini mengatainya seorang adik? Sial sekali.

Kibum memperhatikan dirinya. Dia baru ingat bahwa ia lupa membawa baju gantinya sehingga ia berseragam sekolah sekarang. Kibum menghela nafas. "Katakan saja padanya Kim Kibum mencarinya" kenapa menemui Kyuhyun lebih sulit daripada menemui Lee Hyukjae?

"Tetapi sekretarisnya berkata kalau Kibum tidak ada di dalam daftar janji temu dengannya hari ini" Izinkan Kibum memaki. Ia mendadak jadi membenci orang yang selalu tersenyum seperti noona resepsionis ini.

"Hei—" seorang paman yang tak di ketahui Kibum namanya menepuk punggung Kibum. Seolah mereka begitu akrab. Kibum melihat paman itu dari atas kebawah, dia kemudian mencoba mengingatnya. "Kau yang berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun di ruangan Mr. Heechul kan?"

Kibum memutar memorinya, ia mengingat siapa itu Heechul, pria cantik yang ia tipu tentang dia dan Kyuhyun berkencan. "Selingkuhan Kyuhyun kan?"

Resepsionis itu bahkan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kibum hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit merasa kalau pria dewasa di hadapannya—yang mungkin sedikit lebih muda dari Yifan itu begitu frontal. "Aku Lee Donghae" dia memperkenalkan dirinya, mengulurkan tangannya dan Kibum merasa enggan untuk menyambutnya. Bocah SMA itu diam saja, membiarkan Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Asisten pribadinya"

Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas. Ingat, Kibum adalah anak yang belajar tata karma. "Kim Kibum, senang berkenalan" Donghae merubah presepsinya tentang Kibum yang seperti anak berandalan. "Ayo ikut aku!"

Kibum nyaris tak percaya, Kyuhyun mempunyai asisten yang lebih stylish darinya. Kyuhyun harusnya belajar pada asistennya ini bagaimana caranya berpakaian, agar tak terlihat formal dan tua. Kibum hanya mengekori Donghae memasuki lift, Donghae menekan tombol dua puluh tujuh.

Tiiing—

Lift berhenti di lantai dua belas. Seorang wanita memasuki lift. "Siang cantik~" sapa Donghae pada wanita itu dan wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Donghae. Mereka berciuman, Kibum meringis. Apa apaan asisten Kyuhyun ini? Di lantai lima belas mereka saling melepas dan kemudian wanita itu keluar dari lift.

Donghae bertindak seolah tak terjadi apapun, mengapa terasa begitu menjengkelkan?

Lift naik lagi dan kini berhenti di lantai dua puluh. Seorang wanita cantik lain naik, Donghae menyapanya kembali dengan tepukan kecil di bokong sintal wanita itu. Kembali Kibum bergedik. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan malam?" Tanya Donghae dan wanita itu hanya mengerling nakal dan turun di lantai dua puluh empat.

Lift kembali berhenti di lantai dua puluh enam. Seorang wanita kembali lagi masuk, dengan rambut panjang sebahu, kulit seputih susu dan bibir manis seperti permen. "Hi Cantik" Donghae kembali menggoda dengan sapaannya. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jaga sikapmu atau kulaporkan pada istrimu!"

Kibum ingin sekali tertawa meremehkan melihat wajah pucat Donghae. "Boss mencarimu dari tadi, laporanmu kurang memuaskan" kembali wanita itu berbicara.

"Dia akan melupakannya"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" wanita itu berbalik, menatap Donghae dengan wajah juteknya.

Donghae nyengir. "Aku membawa selingkuhan boss" katanya bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita itu. Wanita itu cepat meraihnnya, sedikit terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki bocah SMA tersebut.

"Kim Dasom, sekretaris pribadi Boss Cho" ucap Dasom—wanita cantik yang sekarang menjabat tangan Kibum.

"Kim Kibum, selingkuhan pribadi Boss Cho" bermaksud menyidir semua orang yang mengklaim diri sebagai milik Boss Cho. Kyuhyun memiliki segalanya, dan apakah dirinya juga milik Cho Kyuhyun?

Dasom tertawa dengan khasnya yang anggun, tapi matanya menusuk menatap Kibum kemudian—menjelajah seolah menelanjangi bocah SMA yang hanya tersenyum mirik melihatnya. "Selamat datang, selingkuhan pribadi Boss Cho!" Dasom adalah sekretaris yang sangat di sukai Kyuhyun. Kpribadiannya yang terkesan antagonis tapi wajah yang bagaikan malaikat memberikan nilai tambah padanya.

"Berikan aku jalan untuk menemuinya, noona" Harus di akui, bocah itu jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Donghae yang selalu melakukan kesalahan disetiap pekerjaannya. "Aku punya pangkat untuk menendangmu dari sini" bisik Kibum di telinga Dasom, membuat wanita itu tersenyum memikat.

"Hei, Dasom. Sepertinya kau digoda olehnya" Donghae mencoba menyadarkan Dasom yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Gigolo bajingan, dia pintar" Dasom berdecih, membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya, tak menduga seseorang secantik Dasom akan mampu mengumpat seperti itu. Tapi itulah sosok asli yang begitu di sukai Dasom. Wanita yang seperti mawar, indah dan mempesona namun berbahaya karena duri beracunnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Presiden Direktur Cho Kyuhyun itu sedang membaca salinan berkas yang diberikan oleh Dasom padanya beberapa jam lalu. Memeriksanya sedetail mungkin dan memperkirakan prediksi keuntungan yang ia peroleh. Tidak banyak, tidak pula sedikit. Ia butuh merombaknya hingga itu menjadi untung besar dan ia harus memikirkan cara yang lebih ampuh menghabiskan untungnya nanti. Mungkin ia akan memberikan sebagian pada anak anak agar malam natalnya nanti menjadi lebih baik, meski ia bukan seorang kristiani yang begitu taat. Agama hanya formalitas bagi seorang pengusaha licik sepertinya.

"Permisi, boss!" Donghae lah yang pertama masuk dan menunjukkan wajah ceria secerah mentari miliknya. Kyuhyun bahkan terlalu malas untuk menoleh dia hanya bergumam kemudian membalik kertas selanjutnya. "Ada yang ingin menemuimu"

"Katakan aku sibuk!"

"Dia selingkuhanmu boss" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Selingkuhan?

"Hei paman berkaki panjang" Kyuhyun menoleh, merasa suara yang menyahuti bukanlah suara Dasom seperti biasanya. Nada sing a song yang selalu ia rindukan. Kyuhyun hampir saja berjingkat gembira melihat remaja dengan pakaian SMAnya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, jika ia tak ingat image presiden direkturnya yang dingin dan penuh wibawa.

"Bocah edan" Kyuhyun menutup mapnya, meletakkan pulpennya yang digunakannya untuk mencoret sana sini dan cepat menghampiri Kibum. Kibum rasa Kyuhyun itu manis tapi tidak dengan pilihan katanya. Bukankah panggilan sayang darinya begitu manis, tapi kenapa panggilan untuknya sangat buruk? Bocah dengan tambahan embel embel edan.

Kyuhyun berdehem, ia berusaha menetralisir sifatnya yang manja yang bisa saja meledak kapanpun di hadapan Kibum. Jiwa mudanya selalu bergejolak dan itu tak pantas di kantor. Tidak professional.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" bukankah sangat menyebalkan? Kibum pikir mereka sudah sangat akrab hingga Kibum bisa mengunjungi Kyuhyun kapanpun ia mau. Kibum berbalik cepat, sepertinya ia sudah salah paham dengan hubungan mereka. Ia kan Cuma selingkuhan, berbahaya jika ia bersama Kyuhyun di tempat tunangan Kyuhyun bisa datang saja kapanpun.

Terkejut—

Tentu saja!

Apa mau bocah edan itu datang dan pergi seenak dia mau. Kyuhyun merindukannya. Kyuhyun ingin memeluknya. Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya kalau bisa Kyuhyun ingin gigitan kecil pada bibirnya yang biasa Kibum lakukan. Ia suka semua yang pernah dilakukan Kibum padanya. Bocah yang ia anggap tak berpengalaman itu bisa segalanya dan gilanya ia suka.

"Kemana kau?" Kyuhyun cepat mencegat Kibum.

"Kukira kau ingin aku pulang"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Tadi kau yang bilang"

"Memangnya aku ada bilang pergi kau sana bocah? Tidak ada!" cerocos Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Berhentilah, berlaku seenakmu! Kau datang kemudian pergi lalu kembali lagi. Kau pikir kau apa? Jelangkung? Keparat kau!"

Dasom dan Donghae cengo di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau merindukanku?" pertanyaan Kibum sukses menutup mulut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun galau sendiri. Dia bilang rindu atau tidak? Dia melihat sekelilingnya, sekretaris dan asisten pribadinya itu masih terkejut dengan sifatnya yang lain dari biasanya. Apakah ia harus mengakuinya?

Ia menatap Kibum. Bocah itu tersenyum miring padanya, seolah menantang.

Sialan

Sialan

Sialan

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. "Tidak" dia memilih gengsinya.

"Kau ingin aku keluar dari sini?"

Lidah Kyuhyun semakin kelu. "Silahkan jika kau mau!" setan! Kibum memojokkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal!" Kibum itu menyebalkan. Tapi ia tahu apa mau Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan santai, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya, mulai bermain game dari sana. "Kalian boleh keluar dulu" perintah Kyuhyun pada tangan kiri kanannya tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum. Mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara keduanya. Dia sahabat Kyuhyun dan dia tahu apa mau sang sahabat. Dasom tertawa kecil, dia sekarang mengerti kenapa bossnya itu begitu mencintai bocah cerdas kelewat kurang ajar itu. Kibum itu mengerti kedudukan orang. Terlihat sekali terbiasa dengan dunia bebas di luar sana, dimana mulut manis tetapi harga diri sangat dijunjung tinggi.

Dasom membungkuk sopan, Donghae menutup pintunya dari luar. "Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada angkuhnya, menatap Kibum yang masih santai memainkan ponselnya di sofa.

Kibum mengangkat ponselnya. "Aku sedang sibuk, paman! Jangan ganggu aku!" katanya santai.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Kibum pelan, dia sangat kesal. Kibum mengaduh. "Itu sakit!"

"Lalu? Aku harus mengompresnya agar kau bisa melihat wajahku dari dekat? Lucu sekali, kau merindukanku tapi tak mau mengaku" ledek Kyuhyun—sebenarnya ia juga meledek dirinya sendiri.

Ia duduk di pangkuan Kibum, mengecup bibir itu sekali hingga Kibum menyingkirakan ponselnya dan merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun, ia mendusalkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Kibum? Kau membuat masalah lagi di sekolah?" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut hitam lembut Kibum. Merasakan sensasi aneh tersendiri ketika Kibum mengecup permukaan kulit lehernya. "Argh! Jangan digigit!" dia mengamuk juga.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun agar permohonannya dikabulkan.

"Apa? Kau benar benar membuat masalah lagi?"

"Tidak, aku butuh pekerjaan"

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. "Apakah pemilik bar itu memecatmu saat kau berkata kau gay?"

"Ya ya ya" Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalau kau cemburu padanya hancurkan saja barnya itu" Kyuhyun baru teringat ia bisa melakukan itu. Kenapa ia tak terpikir dari dulu?

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Uangmu tak cukup? Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu"

"Bingo!" Kyuhyun tertawa saat Kibum menepuk tangannya. Kibum memeluknya erat sekali.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menyesap rokoknya, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan nakal atau mengganggu Kyuhyun asal diizinkan merokok di ruang ber AC itu. Dia suka memperhatikan wajah serius Kyuhyun, mengamati berkas, berdecak tak jelas mengatai betapa jeleknya proposal yang berasal dari perusahaan yang meminta bekerja sama dengannya. Kibum tidak mengerti bisnis, jika ditanya laba dengan donasi dan investasi serta kerugian karena invlasi, ia sungguh tidak mengerti, tapi untuk martini, jack Daniel atau vodka sejenisnya dia hebat.

Suara pintu di ketuk membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tertangkap basah oleh Kyuhyun menatapi dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Masuk" kata Kyuhyun dan Dasom terlihat di ambang pintu.

"Presiden Direktur Shim Changmin datang untuk rapat tuan" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum, dia hampir lupa tentang keberadaan bocah itu.

"Kau ikutlah dengan Dasom atau bermainlah dengan Donghae"

"Kau kira aku bocah lima tahun?" Kibum tak terima. Ia berdecih kemudian dengan santai membentuk bulatan bulatan dengan asap rokoknya. "Dia calon rekan kerjaku yang penting, Kibum. Dia jauh jauh dari Rusia dan sesekali datang ke Korea"

"Baru kutahu Rusia itu jauh"

"Lebih jauh dari Jepang" Kyuhyun akan kehabisan akal kalau menghadapi Kibum.

"Dia pasti datang lagi ke korea" Kibum berbicara malas.

"Dia orang rusia!"

"Baru ku tahu seseorang bermarga Shim dan bernama Changmin adalah seorang Rusia. Apa dia sejenis anjing?"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjambak rambut Kibum saat ini. "Matikan rokokmu dan duduklah dengan benar!" akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah.

"Yes sir!" Kibum memang selalu menyebalkan. Dia tak pernah mengatakan maksud hatinya, tapi semua orang mengerti kalau ia tak ingin keluar dari ruangan itu dan rapat berdua bersama lelaki yang dianggap Kibum sebagai sejenis anjing Rusia.

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang memasuki ruangan. Dia menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. "Shim Changmin, senang berkenalan dengan anda Presdir Kyuhyun" seseorang yang tahu sopan santun. Kyuhyun bersalaman dengannya dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah ala pembisnis penjilatnya balas tersenyum, mempersilahkan Changmin duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Changmin sebelum membicarakan proposal mereka.

"Dia—"

"Anggap aku tembok, tidak ada dan tembus pandang" potong Kibum cepat sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjelaskan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan Changmin langsung berpikir bahwa Kibum adalah saudara dari calon rekan bisnisnya tersebut.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mulai membicarakan bisnis mereka, tentang perusahaan mereka, keuntungan perusahaan mereka, keuntungan jika mereka bekerja sama, keuntungan jika mereka saling berbagi dan keuntungan lain. Semuanya soal keuntungan dan Kibum mual mendengar jumlah uang yang mereka katakan. Seperti pelajaran Ekonominya di semester satu, membicarakan uang ini itu tapi ia tak pernah melihat wujud uangnya.

"Lalu saya berpikir akan membuat—"

"Club perkumpulan para maniak uang yang hobi menjilat" –hening. Kibum sepertinya mulai bergumam dengan nada yang sangat keras, memotong kata kata Changmin. "Anggap aku tembok, tidak ada dan tembus pandang" ingatnya.

"Kim Kibum!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Kau benar, mereka sangat kaku dan tidak menyenangkan" Changmin tertawa. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum. "Umur berapa kau akan bergabung dengan bisnis?"

Kibum menerima jabatan tangan itu, membuat Kyuhyun bingung sendiri. "Aku tidak tertarik, aku tidak suka uang. Tapi aku butuh mereka" Kibum menjawab ambigu.

"Kau punya cita cita menjadi dokter?"

"Tidak, aku bartender" Kibum selalu menjawab lugas jika ditanya ingin jadi apa dia. Tapi sayangnya dia suka ragu jika bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan sayangnya Yifan tidak pernah bertanya jadi dia tidak perlu repot untuk berbohong.

"Hebat! Kau belum cukup umur sepertinya" Changmin merasa ia suka berbicara dengan bocah jujur itu. Kibum itu tidak polos tapi dia cerdas.

"Hanya orang idiot yang berpikir aku orang dewasa. Tapi aku sudah merasakan ratusan jenis bahan baku martini" Kibum bermaksud menyindir Kyuhyun yang suka menganggap dia dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Tuan Cho, sepertinya anda memiliki saudara yang menarik, bagaimana kalau bermain ke rumahku. Istriku menyukai minuman dan akupun begitu" Kyuhyun pikir kerja samanya baru saja gagal karena adanya Kibum, tapi sepertinya semuanya menjadi sangat lancar. "Aku ingin coba racikanmu, siapa namamu?"

"Kibum" ucap Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

"Aku akan pulang, ingat janjimu" kata Kibum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun agak lama. Ia meraih ranselnya, memakai di pundaknya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, tentu saja ia ingat, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa begitu cepat. Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding kantornya, kenapa begitu cepat hari berganti malam? Padahal ia ingin lebih lama dengan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun" Kibum berbalik lagi, sebelum ia membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari sana.

Ia menarik Kyuhyun kasar, melumat bibirnya. Sedikit terkejut tapi Kyuhyun menikmatinya. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan Kibum mendominasi seperti biasa. Sia sia melakukan perlawanan.

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat agar Kibum berhenti, namun sepertinya akan susah karena remaja itu tak kurung menjauhkan bibirnya. Donghae membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut dengan adegan saling melumat bossnya itu dengan lelaki yang baru akan menginjak usia dewasa beberapa tahun lagi.

Donghae jelas melihat tangan Kibum yang sudah memasuki kemeja biru muda Kyuhyun dan jas milik bossnya itu sudah tergeletak di lantai. "EHEM!" bermaksud menginterupsi.

"BOSS!" Donghae jengah juga karena ia tak di gubris. Kibum menghentikan aksinya, menatap penuh amarah tapi datar pada Donghae. "Kau harus segera menandatangani ini" Donghae mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang" Kibum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Ia mengambil jas Kyuhyun di lantai dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, hati hati di jalan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang Kibum rasa begitu indah.

"Aku pulang asisten pribadi" Kibum itu penuh sopan santun, ingat!.

Donghae yang merasa tersindir hanya memajukan bibirnya tak terima. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. Tapi kyuhyun teringat sesuatu ketika Kibum berada di ambang pintu, berpas pasan dengan Dasom di sana.

"Kibum" panggilnya.

"Ya?" Kibum berbalik, ia pikir Kyuhyun akan mau bermalam dengannya malam ini atau makan malam atau setidaknya mengantarnya pulang sampai persimpangan jalan saja.

"Aku hampir lupa" Kyuhyun meronggoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dompet dari sana. Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dengan beberapa lembar puluh ribu won yang dikeluarkannya dari dompetnya.

"I—" Kibum ingin protes ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan uang itu di tangannya.

"Ongkos pulangmu, dan anggap saja uang saku. Jika kurang kau bisa meminta lagi" kata Kyuhyun kembali dengan senyuman mempesonanya. "Aku masuk dulu, bye"

Kibum bisa menatap bingung uang di tangannya dan ekspresi Dasom serta Donghae yang tersenyum padanya. Ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan pintu ruangan itu tertutup begitu saja.

Kibum sadar satu hal. Ternyata memang ada tembok setebal pintu ini yang menghalangi jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. Dunia Kyuhyun itu bukan dunianya. Dia berdecih menatap lembaran won yang bahkan tak tergenggam di tangannya.

"Like a gigolo, rite?" dia berdecih kemudian tertawa miris atas dirinya sendiri. Dia punya uang, dia bukan orang miskin, jikalaupun dia tak bisa mencari uang sendiri, ia bisa meminta uang dari Yifan—ayahnya. Setelah berciuman panas, Kyuhyun membayarnya. Manis sekali hidupnya.

%ika. Zordick%

_I wanna dance like no one's watching me_

_I wanna love like it's the only thing I know_

_I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_

_I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you_

Kibum melebarkan senyuman. Kali ini dia akan berguna untuk Yifan, kali ini Yifan akan melihatnya. Yifan akan mengetahui betapa harusnya lelaki itu bangga memiliki anak sepertinya.

Yifan menyukai modeling seperti halnya Kibum menyukai meracik minuman.

Kibum akan mengembalikan impian Yifan, mengembalikan Yifan ke jalan yang seharusnya. Kibum hanya berharap Yifan bangga padanya. Dan Kyuhyunlah yang membantunya mewujudkan segalanya.

Kibum mengatur nafasnya, ia menggosok tangannya yang dingin terkena udara musim gugur menjelang musim dingin itu. Ia menatap kafe sederhana di perempatan jalan dengan hiasan lampu neon warna warni di bagian depannya. Kibum membuka pintu kafe itu, menemukan Yifan dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan. Bukankah Kibum sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya saja agar ia dan Kyuhyun bisa masuk bersamaan?

Kibum sudah berpikir bagaimana Kyuhyun akan memberikan pekerjaan pada Yifan dan Yifan akan senang hati menerima bossnya yang baru sebagai pacar dari anaknya. Bukankah semua akan berakhir baik, Kibum direstui dan hebatnya ada orang lain yang tahu hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun selain sahabatnya dan tentu saja para 'milik pribadi' boss Cho.

"Yi—" Kibum siap memanggil Yifan andai saja ia tak mendengar suara ayahnya itu.

"Kumohon terimalah aku kembali bekerja di tempat anda Mr. Cho"—hening. Kibum rasa ia hanya mendengar suara memelas ayahnya yang terasa begitu merindukan pekerjaan itu. "Aku—"

"Kau terlalu tua, Yifan. Banyak model diluar sana yang mempunyai kemampuan yang melebihimu yang mampu ku bayar." Kyuhyun itu angkuh, Kibum pikir bisa menerima apapun bentuk Kyuhyun. Tapi ia salah, ia sakit hati ketika keangkuhan Kyuhyun seolah menginjak ayahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik, model adalah duniaku dan tidak ada yang aku rasa bisa aku lakukan selain itu"

"Carilah orang lain kalau begitu, jangan aku dan perusahaanku!"

"Tapi tidak akan ada yang menerimaku ketika tahu usiaku yang sudah tiga puluh tiga di tahun ini"

"Lalu?"

"Aku punya anak, tolonglah" hati Kibum menghangat mendengarnya. Ayahnya juga punya alasan dengan melibatkan dirinya.

Tapi hati hangat itu hancur berkeping keeping.

Ketika—

BYUUUUR—

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menyiram wajah Yifan dengan coffe hangat di hadapannya. "Hubungannya denganku apa? Pergilah! Aku muak menghadapi pengemis yang tak laku lagi sepertimu" menusuk. Kibum tak sadar ia meneteskan air mata.

"Kyuhyun!" Kibum mengeram dan Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah saat mendapati pujaan hatinya yang kini menghampirinya.

"Kibum, kita cari tempat lain sa—" Kibum bukan menghampirinya. Ia berjongkok di depan pria dihadapannya. Mengambil sapu tangan di saku mantelnya dan mulai mengelap tetes kopi yang membasahi wajah Yifan.

"—ja" Kyuhyun terdiam. Kibum menatapnya, begitu dalam. Hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa menangkap makna dari tatapan terluka itu.

_Is this enough?_

_I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know _

_And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_

_That you finally see, what I see_

"Ayo kita pulang!" dan kata kata itu tak ditujukan padanya.

"Maafkan aku, kau tak seharusnya melihat ini" Yifan sungguh malu pada Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah terlihat begitu tak berdaya di hadapan anaknya. Dia memang pengemis.

Kibum mengambil ice coffe yang ada di meja Yifan. "Kibum, siapa dia?" Kyuhyun butuh penjelasan. Kibum berdiri, menuangkan seluruh liquid dingin itu ke atas kepala Kyuhyun, membiarkannya mengalir membasahi rambut, wajah hingga tubuh seseorang yang ia cintai itu.

"KIBUM!" Yifan membentaknya. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, tatapan tajam Kibum yang sarat luka lebih menakutkan dari apapun. Kibum menangis dan ini kali pertama ia melihatnya. Bocah edan yang biasanya bertindak sesuka hatinya itu meneteskan airmata.

_Another song for you about your love_

'_cause you love the me that's full of faults_

Kibum mengambil lembaran lembaran uang dari dompetnya. Puluhan uang lembar won yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun padanya. Sebagai uang jajan atau uang apalah itu. Ia melempar uang itu di wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat luka mendalam di hati pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Kyuhyun harusnya mengerti, perasaan Kibum ketika menerima uang itu darinya, ribuan kali lebih sakit.

"Aku ingin berhenti mencintaimu" Kibum berbicara, suaranya serak dan tetesan air mata itu mengalir dengan lebih deras di wajahnya.

Yifan melotot tak percaya. "APA?"

Kibum tak memperdulikan Yifan. "Aku kembalikan uangmu, anggap saja pelayananku selama ini gratis, aku senang bisa berbisnis denganmu Boss Cho."

_I wish you could see it from this view_

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" Yifan merasa terkhianati. Apa maksudnya pelayanan? Anaknya? Tidak… dia mendidik Kibum dengan baik, anaknya itu tidak mungkin menghianati kepercayaannya dengan menjadi gay ataupun gigolo.

"Aku akan jelaskan dirumah" Kibum menepis tangan Yifan di bahunya. Dia menghela nafas kemudian.

"Apa salahku Kibum?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar gemetar. Apa salahnya? Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang begitu ia cintai?

'_cause everything around you is …_

_a little bit brighter from your love_

"Aku anak haram dari pengemis ini" Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dan air mata itu sungguh menetes membasahi lantai. Ia menarik tangan Yifan, bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Karena ia tahu—

Kyuhyunnya akan menangis.

Kyuhyun akan mengikis hatinya lebih dalam hingga takkan pernah bisa sembuh jika lebih dari ini.

Ketika punggung Kibum menghilang dari balik pintu, Kyuhyun menangis. Orang orang seluruh kafe kini melihatnya. Orang yang menjadi peran antagonis yang mereka lihat kini menangis meraung, duduk berjongkok di lantai kemudian menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Kibum! Kibum! Kibum!" dia memanggil agar Kibum memaafkannya. Kembali padanya.

Dan dia baru sadar kalau Kibum sungguh menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia berlari, tidak peduli menabrak orang orang yang bersimpati ingin membantunya hanya untuk sekedar berjalan lurus kea rah pintu. "KIBUM!" dia berteriak.

Dia meronggoh sakunya. Mencari nama 'Sexy Wishkey' di dalam kontaknya.

Tidak ada!

Dia sudah menghapusnya. Kibum hanya harapan edannya untuk warna di hidupnya.

Kyuhyunlah orang edan sebenarnya. Dia menangis dan menamai semua orang yang lewat di hadapannya sebagai Kibum. Memanggil semuanya sebagai Kibum. Dia masih duduk di tanah yang dingin, mencari nama dengan huruf K tapi tak ada Kibum di sana. Dia mencari Sexy Wishkey sekali lagi. Tidak ada. Apapun, bocah edan atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan Kibum namun nihil. Ia baru ingat ia tak pernah lagi menyimpan nomor bocah itu, Kibumlah yang selalu datang padanya, datang ke kantornya dan bertanya apakah dirinya sibuk.

"_Apakah kau merindukanku?"_

Dan pertanyaan itulah yang menjadi jawaban mengapa Kibum selalu mengalah. Karena rindu. Kibum selalu merindukannya hingga selalu mendatanginya.

"_Apakah kau menginginkanku?"_

Kyuhyun selalu menginginkan Kibum. Karena Kyuhyun mencintainya. Tapi Kyuhyun yang bodoh ini selalu membayar Kibum dengan uang, sebagai uang saku. Bukankah itu konyol? Kyuhyun harusnya sadar, Kibum sensitive dengan uang, apalagi—

Perkataannya pada Yifan. Dan bodohnya Yifan itu ayah Kibum. Seseorang yang ia usir, adalah orang yang ingin di perkenalkan Kibum untuk diberikan pekerjaan sebagai model menggantikan Yifan sendiri.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bordering. Kyuhyun cepat mengangkatnya, seperti orang linglung memanggil Kibum.

"Kibum! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud, aku yang salah. Aku akan memperbaiki segalanya, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku—"

"Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau katakan?" bukan suara Kibum. Itu Krystal—adiknya.

"Krystal, katakan pada Kibum untuk memaafkanku!" Kyuhyun merengek pada adiknya sendiri.

"Kau berada di mana? Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa Kibum?" Krystal sosok yang cerewet dan ia sangat mencemaskan Kyuhyun. "KYUHYUN!"

"Café Club" Kyuhyun menjawab. Dan ia menangis lagi sambil memeluk lututnya. "Dia meninggalkanku, bawa aku dari sini"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menunduk, sudah ke sekian kalinya Yifan menamparnya. Kibum tak ingin melawan, menjawab satupun perkataan Yifan yang seolah menyudutkannya. Ia memang salah.

Yifan tidak suka keabnormalan. Ayahnya itu selalu berdesis jijik karena hal itu. Kibum mengerti betapa Yifan kecewa padanya.

Yifan percaya Kibum takkan melakukan hal hal yang berbau dunia malam. Sex, alcohol dan criminal. Kibum melakukan semuanya. Dia pemuas nafsu Kyuhyun—menurut Yifan, dia seorang bartender di klub malam dan dia berkali kali melakukan kekerasan ataupun berurusan dengan polisi.

"JAWAB AKU! APALAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Menjadi simpanan istri orang" dan Yifan menampar wajah Kibum lagi hingga sudut bibir Kibum berdarah.

"Kau sungguh melempar kotoran di wajahku" Yifan berdesis berbahaya.

"Maaf"

"DOSA APA YANG KU LAKUKAN HINGGA AKU MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTIMU?"

"Maaf"

"KENAPA WANITA BANGSAT ITU HARUS MELETAKKANMU DI DEPAN APARTEMENKU? KENAPA TIDAK MENITIPKANMU KE PANTI ATAU SETIDAKNYA MEMBUNUHMU SAJA!" Yifan berteriak keras.

Kibum mendengarnya juga. Sesuatu yang paling ia hindari untuk di dengarnya selama ini. Ia terlambat menutup telinganya atau ia memang tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menutup telinganya.

"Maaf" Kibum menangis lagi, kini tetesan air mata itu jatuh bersamaan dengan darah di sudut bibirnya. Kibum menatap lantai, melihat butiran bening dan cairan merah itu di permukaan lantai keramik.

"Kau pikir dengan maaf kau telah menyelesaikan segalanya?" Yifan rasanya ingin menampar Kibum lagi. Rasa kekecewaannya seolah membutakannya bahwa perannya sebagai ayah telah gagal.

Suara bel pintu apartemen mereka berbunyi. Yifan menurunkan tangannya, berdecak dan memilih membukakan pintu.

"Maaf telah terlahir di dunia ini, Yifan" Kibum bergumam.

"BIARKAN AKU MENJEMPUT ANAKKU!" dan seorang wanita muncul di hadapan Kibum. Menatap Kibum dengan bola mata sekelam malam yang sangat mirip dengan bola mata milik Kibum. "Yifan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" wanita itu berteriak.

"Victoria, a—"

"Changmin, dia anakku. Aku sudah menemukannya lagi. Biarkan dia tinggal dengan kita! Jauhkan dia dari bedebah ini! Dia menyiksa anakku" wanita itu terus mengoceh. Tapi Kibum tak menangkap apapun dari perkataannya.

Hingga sebuah usapan halus di pipi Kibum oleh tangan sang wanita membuat Kibum sadar dari alam lamunannya. Kibum mendongak, menemukan wanita cantik berparas menawan di hadapannya. Matanya berkaca kaca dan air mata itu jatuh, tapi Kibum tak mengerti, ia tanggap menangkap air mata itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Ibu datang, tidak usah takut. Ibu disini sayang" Kibum mengerti sekarang. Pendosa di dalam hidupnya yang kelam ini telah hadir di hadapannya.

"Ibu?" Kibum meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ia tak sedang salah orang.

Victoria mengangguk. "Ayo ikut ibu!" Kibum patuh saja. Ia menatap tangan putih wanita itu menggenggam erat tangannya namun lembut dan tak menyakiti.

Dia melewati Yifan begitu saja. Masih menunduk.

"Ibu, boleh aku bertanya?"

Victoria dan suaminya—Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Changmin kenal Kibum, anak lelaki berbakat yang ternyata bukan saudara dari presiden Direktur Cho Kyuhyun. Kibum itu anak tirinya, dan harusnya ia tahu dari awal betapa kasihannya anak cerdas itu. Yifan bahkan menolehkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengetahui apakah yang ditanyakan Kibum.

Apakah Kibum tidak akan ikut dengan Victoria dan lebih memilih bersama Yifan?

Atau Kibum ingin bertanya benarkah dia anak kandung dari Victoria dan Yifan?

"Ya Kibum, tapi ikutlah dengan ibu"

Kibum masih menunduk. Lantai itu jauh lebih meneduhkan dibanding apapun yang ia lihat di mata semua orang. Tatapan menjijikkan, meremehkan, dan kecewa yang tertuju untuknya. Kibum itu anak yatim piatu, Kibum itu hanya simpanan istri orang. Kibum itu hanya selingkuhan tunangan orang lain. Kibum itu bocah yang rusak di dunia malam karena tidak punya orang tua. Kibum itu hanya seorang gigolo. Kibum itu abnormal. Semuanya tentangnya tidak ada yang baik baik saja. Bahkan cita citanya adalah omong kosong di mata semua orang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

"Kibum—"

Yifan bahkan menatap tak percaya tubuh anaknya yang masih menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan dengan tangan Victoria—mantan pacarnya yang begitu ia cintai. "Aku lelah, bisakah waktu diulang dan bunuh sajalah aku ketika aku terlahir dunia ini"

"Hentikanlah!" Changmin bahkan menaikkan nada suaranya agar Kibum menghentikan kata kata yang mungkin juga akan menyakiti hati istrinya.

"Kau egois. Kau tak memberikanku pilihan, kenapa pilihan itu hanya ada pada kalian?"

"Hen—" perkataan Changmin terpotong dan ia melihat tubuh Kibum oleng. Segera ia menangkap tubuh itu, membuat Yifan semakin sadar bahwa ia sungguh ayah yang buruk. Ia bahkan tak bisa menjadi topangan saat anaknya roboh. "Changmin!" Victoria menggenggam pergelangan tangan Changmin.

"Dia pingsan Victoria. Hei.. Yifan, bantu aku!"

TBC

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

Siapa bilang cerita ini END di chapter 6 ==

Ada kesalahpahaman, ka kan bilang di DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN, ka akan ngepublish Spectrum chapter 6 sampai END. Hahahahah xD

Ya ya ya dan FF ini juga akan selesai di chapter 7. Akhir kata mohon review'annya.

Apakah Save Our Soul terlalu susah di mengerti? Hahahaha XD

Bagi para gamers pasti sangat mengerti ceritanya, FF itu terinspirasi dari Virtual Cop (Game offline berkapasitas dan bervisualisasi buruk di laptop ka) juga ada "Petualangan ABE" (Game offline RPG buatan asli Indonesia yang penciptanya juga menjadi karakter) hahahaha.. jadi yang merasa ka terinspirasi dari Sword Art Online dan Hunter x Hunter salah besar tuh.

Nah, untuk mengerti sih, kalian cukup ke warnet, pantengin aja para gamers yang sudah dewa (professional) yang lagi main Point Blank atau Atlantis atau Ayo Dance (sejenisnya). Tapi kalau nggak bisa sih, mengerti saja point point penjelasannya.

Oke FF mana yang harus ka publish selanjutnya?

Tenang, ka akan selesaikan semuanya sampai akhir Desember. Ka update gak ramai ramai soalnya waktu juga nyelip di tengah ACC Jurnal. xD tapi bakal selesai, tenang saja.


	7. Chapter 7

Real END untuk SPECTRUM (Chapter 8) sementara untuk Another END ada di Chapter 7. Pilih saja END yang kamu inginkan. Dan nilai mana yang lebih cocok untuk sebuah akhir. Wakakakakkaa

**SPECTRUM**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Yuri, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Krystal menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, memberikan kehangatan lebih untuk seseorang yang selalu memberikannya kekuatan hingga dapat tumbuh sebesar ini. "Kyuhyun, siapa Kibum?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk diam bersandar di kepala tempat tidur berukuran King sizenya memperhatikan dedaunan gugur di luar sana bergeming. Kyuhyun memilih menekuk lututnya, kembali memurukkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Kembali menangis. Seolah hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kyuhyun, jawab aku!" Krystal orang yang tidak sabaran. Kyuhyun pernah membekap seorang pria yang pernah mengencaninya karena berselingkuh, dan Krystal rasa jika ia membekap seseorang bernama Kibum itu maka Kyuhyun akan menjadi lebih baik. Seolah seperti dedaunan gugur di luar sana, tidak berdaya dan hanya menerima takdir kemudian menjadi tumpukan sampah.

"Kibum orang yang ku cintai Krystal" Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Berteriak pada Krystal untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya sembab, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya yang merah kini memutih. Krystal sadar, kakaknya itu sedang mengalami masa patah hati dan parahnya ini masa pertamanya. Kibum adalah cinta pertama Kyuhyun dan sialnya kakaknya sudah sangat dewasa untuk bisa mencari yang kedua ataupun yang ketiga. Kyuhyun bukan seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta seperti dirinya.

"Kau gay?" Krystal tak percaya ini. Tapi ia mencoba menerimanya. Dia dan Kyuhyun dituntut sempurna di setiap langkah, ia juga sadar di setiap kesempurnaan ada kecacatan yang tersimpan dengan rapi.

Harta.

Kepintaran.

Mempesona.

Tapi mereka jauh dari kata bahagia. Krystal hanya punya Kyuhyun meski ia memiliki marga Cho di depan namanya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Krystal meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Air mata yang tak ia sadari.

"Aku tidak tahu" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu"

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" seorang dokter menatap Kibum—remaja yang tengah memandangi langit langit rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat. Kibum tak menjawab, dia memilih diam. Dia jadi suka warna putih belakangan, terasa semuanya nyaman. Ya… kecuali untuk bau obat khas rumah sakit dan jarum infus yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. "Kau ingin bercerita padaku?"

"Pergilah, aku akan meminum obatku dan beristirahat" Kibum memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak suka dengan kepedulian—kesoktahuan—menurutnya dari dokter tersebut.

"Namaku Park Leeteuk" Kibum menatap sengit dokter itu. "Kau ingin ibumu atau ayahmu yang menemanimu?"

"Aku tidak punya keduanya"

"Kalau kekasih?"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM KEPARAT?" Kibum berteriak. Dokter itu melakukan kesalahan besar, kenapa ia harus mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia harus ingat lagi pada pemuda itu?

Leeteuk masih betah tersenyum. Ia membelai kepala Kibum, membuat remaja itu mendapatkan rasa nyaman. Leeteuk tak membentaknya balik seperti yang biasa orang orang lakukan jika ia berbicara kasar. Leeteuk itu sedikit berbeda. "Apa kau benci kebohongan?"

"Semua orang berbohong untuk bisa bertahan" Leeteuk memperoleh kebenaran, Kibum itu anak yang sangat cerdas. Dia anak yang tumbuh di lingkungan dimana ia harus belajar semuanya sendiri. Kibum juga anak yang pengertian, tapi ia sendiri kurang bisa memberi orang lain perhatian karena ia tak mengerti bentuk perhatian yang tulus.

"Kalau begitu aku akan jujur. Aku seorang psikiater"

Kibum berdecih. "Sekarang mereka berpikir aku gila? Lucu sekali" Kibum tertawa. Ia merasa segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya adalah hal konyol.

"Mereka sedang memberikan kenyamanan padamu. Mereka ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal, Kibum. Kau anak yang cerdas dan tampan, apa yang harus disia siakan darimu?"

Kibum tidak suka membalas perkataan Leeteuk. "Terbukalah padaku. Gengsimu tidak cocok untuk usiamu. Kau bukan orang dewasa, kau masih butuh orang dewasa. Kau butuh tempat mengadu"

"Aku butuh, tapi mereka tidak ada" Kibum menutup telinganya kemudian. Ia tak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi. Ia butuh tidur. Ia lelah.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Dia akan mencobanya esok, ketika Kibum mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit hatinya untuk mulai berbicara atau dia harus mencoba cara lain.

%ika. Zordick%

"KIBUUUUMMMMM!" Kibum meletakkan majalah yang sedang di bacanya. Ia mendongak, menemukan dua sahabatnya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Jongin dengan wajah ceria khasnya dan Sehun yang menatapnya lega. Nafas mereka tersenggal seolah begitu terburu buru. Jongin menerjang tubuh Kibum, memeluknya erat dan hamper meneteskan air mata serta ingus di pakaian rawat Kibum.

"Hei Jongin!" Kibum menatap jengah rambut kecoklatan Jongin yang kini ada di dadanya. Ia kemudian melirik pada Sehun yang menatap lurus padanya. "Dia mencemaskanmu, dia bahkan tak makan hanya untuk mencari tahu dimana kau"

Kibum menarik rambut Jongin, membuat remaja seusianya yang sekarang benar benar membuat pakaian bagian depannya basah itu mendongak. "Kau lihat aku, aku belum jadi mayat bodoh"

Jongin nyengir, ia segera menghentakkan tangan Kibum di rambutnya. "Aku sudah duga kau itu orang kaya" Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dada membuat Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksud teman hitamnya ini.

"Tak ku sangka pamanmu itu benar benar Henry Lau. Astaga !" teriak Jongin takjub. Henry Lau adalah musisi yang terkenal dan jelas sangat kaya. Jongin yang berandalan ternyata seorang penikmat music pemuda keturunan Cina—Kanada itu.

"Selera musikmu mengerikan" ejek Kibum dan Sehun menyetujui itu. Henry Lau itu musisi instrumental yang jenis musiknya susah untuk dimengerti untuk kalangan anak tak benar seperti mereka.

"Hei hei, dia berbakat. Dia keren dan musiknya mampu membuatmu seperti tersesat di dalam hutan"

"Kemudian di makan harimau" Sehun dan Kibum tertawa bersamaan. Jongin merajuk, kenapa selalu ia yang jadi bahan bulian dua orang yang seperti es serut itu.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" seorang pemuda membuka pintu rawat Kibum. Menunjukkan pipi chubbinya dan wajah tampan manisnya. Dia tersenyum nyaris nyengir dan gayanya yang kelewat rapi membuat Kibum bergedik. Memang stylish dan muda tapi tetap saja bahkan rambutnya saja mengalahkan gorengan.

"Siapa kau?" Kibum berbicara datar dan lelaki itu kembali tertawa. Kibum melirik kedua temannya yang saling bersenggolan. "Kibum, apakah kau amnesia? Dia itu pamanmu" Jongin jadi takut sendiri. Tapi bukankah Kibum mengenal keduanya?

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ia menatap pemuda bernama Henry Lau dengan rambut yang berminyak tersebut. "Aku pamanmu Kibum. Aku adik kandung Victoria Lau, ibumu"

Kibum membulatkkan mulutnya. Suasana hatinya sedang baik jadi dia tak mempermasalahkan siapa ibunya itu, yang penting pamannya sepertinya orang yang sangat menyenangkan. "Hei bawa aku keluar dari sini. Ini membosankan" ucap Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Yifan kembali memasuki kamar Kibum, memperhatikan setiap detail kamar yang begitu rapi itu. Langkahnya sebenarnya bergetar untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ia teringat tiap kilatan wajah Kibum. Diri Kibum yang mengeluarkan tatapan memelas merindukannya. Ia tersadar, Kibum tak bahagia bersamanya. Buktinya hingga musim dingin berakhir, Kibum masih tak kunjung mendatanginya.

Ataukah anak manisnya itu belum sembuh? Masih merasa sakit di hatinya karena Yifan. Masih sakit fisiknya karena pukulan Yifan yang tak pernah mengerti dirinya?

Yifan menatap figura figura yang terpajang di kamar Kibum. Hanya foto foto berbingkai kecil, foto dirinya, foto Jongdae dan Kibum. Dia baru sadar tidak ada foto mereka yang hanya berdua saja. Yifan melirik rubik penuh kenangan akan mereka berdua yang terletak di sampingnya. Kibum begitu mencintainya tapi apakah dia juga mencintai Kibum.

Tentu saja—

Dia mencintai Kibum. Kibum itu anaknya. Kibum itu darah dagingnya. Kibum itu semangatnya.

Kibum itu segalanya untuknya tapi keegoisannya menutup segalanya. Gengsinya seolah profesinya adalah segalanya membuatnya menyimpan Kibum dalam ruangan yang ia sendiri tak bisa memasukinya. Ia kehilangan kuncinya dan anaknya itu mati perlahan di dalamnya. Ini semua salahnya.

"Kibum" Yifan melihat Kibum kecil di ambang pintu. Kibum yang berusia lima tahun yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Yifan, kau sudah pulang?" dan senyuman yang begitu indah terpatri di bibir merah milik Kibum kecil. Senyuman yang tak pernah di lihat Yifan lagi.

Yifan berlari, memeluk Kibum. Ia rindu. Dia sangat rindu. Ia bahkan meneteskan air matanya. Ia menyesal dan ia baru sadar hanya anaknya itulah yang ada untuknya menemaninya di dunia yang kejam ini.

Namun—

Kibum kecil telah tumbuh dewasa. Yifan mendongak dan menemukan Kibum yang telah tumbuh begitu besar menatapnya remeh. "Kau pulang? Aku sudah memasakkan sup untuk kau makan" melewatinya begitu saja. "Aku lelah, Yifan" gumaman Kibum yang selalu Yifan dengar tapi tak pernah ia pedulikan.

"Maafkan aku, Kibum"

Kibum tak berbalik padanya. Bayangan Kibum menghilang begitu saja, dan ruangan itu kosong.

Yifan menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin yang terletak di lemari pakaian Kibum. Ia memang sudah sangat dewasa. Kantong mata yang selalu ia hindari kini terlihat jelas, kumis dan janggutnya telah tumbuh memenuhi bagian piltrum dan dagunya. Dia menyadari dia tak lebih dari sampah tak berguna yang kerjaannya hanya mabuk dan merindukan anaknya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei Changmin!" Kibum menyapa ayah tirinya dari balik meja makan.

"Panggil aku ayah, Kibum!" Changmin sudah maklum sendiri dengan tingkah Kibum dan kelakukan Kibum yang seolah menginginkan perhatian lebih itu membuatnya sangat dibutuhkan sebagai ayah.

Changmin menghampiri Victoria, memeluk pinggang wanita itu dari belakang, mengecup pipinya. "Pagi wifey" sapanya.

"Pagi juga, Hubby" balas Victoria mengecup bibir Changmin. "Duduk di kursimu, jangan sampai Kibum melihat kelakukan buruk mu itu" peringat Victoria ketika Changmin ingin melumat bibir Victoria, meminta lebih.

"Kibum tutup matamu!"

"Anggap aku tembok, tidak ada dan tembus pandang" ucap Kibum dan Victoria terkikik mendengar itu. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Changmin dan memberikan jatah first kiss pada suaminya tersebut.

"Sudah" Victoria menghampiri Kibum, memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang, merengkuhnya khas pelukan perlindungan ibu pada anaknya. "Kau membela ayahmu berlebihan Kibum" katanya dan Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kibum. Ia mulai membaca Koran bisnisnya, rutinitas pagi yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Tidak akan ada yang akan membelanya kecuali aku" Kibum menyeringai ketika Changmin menurunkan korannya mendengar kalimat Kibum yang benar adanya. Victoria tertawa lagi. Rasanya kebahagiaannya begitu lengkap. Anaknya kembali, dia memiliki suami yang luar biasa dan ia bisa menjalani hari sebagai ibu yang seharusnya.

Kibum tanpa sengaja melihat sampul utama Koran itu. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya, mencoba membaca dengan jelas dan melihat gambar yang jelas foto Kyuhyun berada di sana. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan bisnis?" Changmin menutup korannya dan memberikannya pada Kibum—membiarkan Kibum membaca bagian yang ia mau.

"Kakekmu dan Pops sudah sepakat untuk mengatasnamakan semua kepemilikan perusahaan dan harta atas namamu, Kibum" Changmin mulai berbicara. Victoria yang duduk di samping Changmin, menggenggam erat lengan Changmin agar Changmin tak membahas tentang apapun yang tidak di sukai Kibum—termasuk mewarisi kekayaan dan bisnis.

"Apakah kau mendapatkan undangan dies natalis perusahaan keluarga Choi?" Kibum bukannya menanggapi perkataan Changmin, ia bertanya soal undangan. Victoria menatap Changmin, merasa terheran dengan tanggapan Kibum.

"Kita mendapatkannya untuk satu keluarga"

"Aku akan membuat kekacauan di sana" Kibum meletakkan Koran yang tadi di bacanya. Changmin sudah mengetahui segala masa kelam Kibum, tentang simpanan menantu keluarga Choi dan kisah cinta menyakitkannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan atas nama keluarga Shim. Agar aku bisa melindungimu" Changmin selalu mengerti dan itu yang membuat Victoria percaya, Kibum akan bahagia di dalam keluarga Shim.

"Setelahnya aku akan mengunjungi Yifan" Victoria tertohok. Apakah Kibum akan meninggalkannya setelah ini.

"Tidak boleh!" Victoria cepat melarang anak itu.

"Pulanglah, hari selasa. Kakek dan pops akan meminta tanda tanganmu" Changmin merangkul Victoria. Kibum tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun, bocah itu terlalu merasa sakit karena di tinggalkan selama ini. Ia mengerti dan dia takkan melakukan itu.

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya, membungkuk dalam kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Aku akan bertanya pada paman Henry tentang penampilanku" dan dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kibum, kau datang? Aku tahu kau akan ingin menjadi musisi" Henry itu selalu terlalu percaya diri. Ia memeluk Kibum kemudian mengecup bibir Kibum—kebiasaannya yang bisa dikatakan ajaib. Ia suka mencium orang di Kanada dan itu terbawa sampai Korea.

"Never" ringis Kibum. Dia benci dengan kekonyolan pamannya itu. Henry melambai ke arah kamera yang tengah menyorotnya. Ia akan melakukan pertunjukan di dies natalis perusahaan keluarga Choi nanti malam dan setelah mengecek beberapa perlengkapan secara langsung, ia menemukan Kibum yang menunggunya bersama bodyguard yang tentu saja di persiapkan oleh keluarganya yang selalu berlebihan.

Semua orang mulai bertanya Tanya siapa pemuda yang menemui sang idola jenius. Penampilan yang terlihat sangat casual dan wajah yang terbilang begitu tampan membuat semua orang mulai beranggapan bahwa ia adalah kekasih Henry Lau atau mungkin teman lama Henry yang kebetulan bertemu di Korea.

"Dia Shim Kibum, keponakanku" Henry dengan enteng memperkenalkan Kibum membuat seluruh perhatian kini beralih padanya. "Pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Lau dan Shim" dan sorotan kamera berubah padanya. Para wartawan mulai heboh, apalagi wartawan bisnis yang tentu saja mengetahui bahwa dua keluarga itu tak pernah membicarakan pewaris mereka ke hadapan umum.

Henry melepas kacamata hitamnya, memakaikannya pada Kibum. "Matamu bisa rusak nanti" katanya sambil tersenyum, Kibum jadi teringat resepsionis perusahaan Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan.

%ika. Zordick%

Changmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum, sebuah suara yang mempersilahkannya masuk terdengar. Terpesona dengan anak tirinya ketika melihat sosok Kibum yang kini mematut diri di depan cermin besar kamarnya. Terlihat begitu hebat. Changmin harus mengakui, lelaki yang pernah menjadi kekasih istrinya itu—ayah Kibum, Yifan—terlihat sangat hebat dengan wajah dan tubuh yang begitu proporsional. Sangat mirip.

"Kau akan menjemputnya?"

"Tidak. Aku akan membuatnya menangis" Kibum menjawab, dia menoleh pada Changmin dan remaja seperti Kibum terlihat begitu dewasa dengan setelan jas yang di pilihkan oleh Henry.

"Orang yang kau maksudkan Kyuhyun?"

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja belajarnya, dia mengambil sebatang rokoknya dan mulai menyulutnya. Ini kebiasaan yang terlanjur membuat bocah itu terlihat keren dan Henry pernah ingin mencoba bergaya seperti Kibum yang berakhir dia batuk batuk parah. Dia menghisap rokok itu, menghembuskan asap dari kedua belah bibirnya. Dia menopang dagunya dengan rokok yang masih terselip diantara ke dua jemarinya.

Enggan melihat wajah sang ayah tirinya, Kibum memilih menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku membencinya, tapi aku tak bisa menyerah akannya"

"Jika akulah yang disiraminya dengan air akankah kau menyerah?" Kibum kembali menghisap rokoknya, dia takkan pernah melihat wajah ayahnya. Tidak akan pernah jika membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun. Dia tak punya keberanian, masih banyak luka. Ibunya mengatakan dia boleh melakukan segalanya, termasuk mencintai lelaki itu. Tapi tidak dengan Changmin ataupun Yifan.

"Aku dan Yifan adalah ayahmu, kami memiliki kesamaan untuk melindungimu. Berhentilah mencintainya, anakku. Dia seorang yang tak begitu baik untukmu. Dia seorang pria" Kibum menarik nafasnya. Ia buru buru menghisap lagi rokoknya, seolah ia mendapatkan ketenangan dari sana. "Aku meminta padamu sebagai ayah, tinggalkan dia"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun. Kau ingin menjadi bartender? Aku akan menyekolahkanmu di New York atau kau ingin dunia ini? Aku akan memberikannya"

"Aku dan dia masa lalu ayah" Changmin tertegun mendengar panggilan Kibum padanya. "Aku datang hari ini ke pesta itu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku memilih dunia tanpanya"

Changmin terdiam.

Sekali lagi dia melihat bulir air mata menetes di pipi Kibum. Remaja itu menghembuskan asap dari bibirnya lagi, ia masih terlihat keren dengan air mata dan asap rokok. "Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku, itu saja"

%ika. Zordick%

Suasana pesta itu menjadi ricuh ketika Shim Changmin dan Victoria masuk ke dalam gedung pesta bergandengan tangan dengan seorang remaja tampan yang mengekori langkah keduanya. Matanya menatap bosan sekelilingnya. Semua orang terpesona, entah karena apa. Para wanita seolah berbondong bondong mencari perhatiannya.

"ASTAGA!" Hyukjae ada di sana, ia bersama Heechul dan menyambut bahagia bartender yang pandai memanja lidah mereka. "Tuan Shim, kurasa anda tak keberatan kalau saya berbincang dengan anak anda" bermaksud menyindir sebenarnya. Kibum rasanya ingin mendumel tidak terima.

"Tentu saja, bawalah dia bersenang senang" bukan Changmin yang menjawab melainkan Victoria. Hyukjae menarik tangan Kibum, nyaris menyeretnya di stand minuman.

"Kau gila, baru semalam kau menjadi bartender gila di pestaku dan kini kau menjadi anak orang rusia itu" Hyukjae berdecak tak percaya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya, jengah juga dengan Hyukjae. Ia melirik Heechul yang tak berkedip menatapnya. "Biar kutebak, kalian berpacaran?" bermaksud mengalihkan topic pembicaraan, Kibum menjahili kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Dengan monyet jelek ini? Yang benar saja! Lebih baik aku bercinta dengan beruang" mulut Heechul memang tidak bisa di rem. Wajahnya memang sangat cantik tapi tidak dengan lidah tajamnya.

"Diam kau nenek sihir, banci sepertimu lebih baik menyumpal mulut dengan air keras" Hyukjae tidak suka dia di sama samakan dengan monyet. Itu merusak harga dirinya.

"Kalian sudah tidur bersama"

"DIAM KAU BOCAH!" dan mereka benar benar memarahi Kibum.

Dua orang bodyguard Kibum sudah memasang wajah sangar. "Kau sungguh sungguh menjengkelkan Kibum. Dan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan dengan kekuatan si tiang Shim itu" cibir Heechul yang sudah mengetahui belang Kibum. Kibum mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mau tahu.

"Rasa minuman di sini buruk, buatkan aku satu" Hyukjae mulai merengek. Kibum tertawa mengejek. Ia menyambar salah satu gelas sampanye yang di bawakan oleh pelayan. Dia mengeriyit ketika merasakan rasanya. "Tahun 1994" gumam Kibum.

"Ini minuman khas orang kaya, jangan cerewet dan minum saja" Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya ketika mendengar perkataan itu namun ia menyatukan alisnya ketika mengetahui bukan Kibum dan Heechul yang berkata. Ia berbalik dan menemukan salah satu keluarga Cho yang sedang memarahi seseorang yang memakai pakaian yang terlihat paling casual di pesta ini.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Amber!" Heechul tak percaya dengan sosok yang ia lihat. Itu montir yang biasanya membereskan mobilnya. "Heechul?" sosok itu pun sama tak percayanya.

"Kau benar rasa minuman di sini buruk, kita sama sama menyadarinya. Lidah kita hebat" Hyukjae merasa Amber itu mempunyai bakat yang sama dengannya. Hyukjae itu gila, ya dia membicarakan tentang betapa buruknya hidangan di depan pemilik pesta. Ia melirik wanita cantik besurai hitam kelam yang terlihat sangat glamour dengan pilihan gaunnya.

Khas keluarga bangsawan.

"Bisa aku meminta jus jeruk?" Kibum berbicara.

"Siapa kau?" angkuh seperti Cho pada layaknya. Kibum jadi teringat Kyuhyun.

"Kibum"

"Pewaris tunggal Shim" ini tambahan dari Hyukjae.

Krystal—wanita yang begitu cantik itu langsung memasang senyuman manis namun anggunnya. "Selamat datang di pesta dies natalis keluarga Choi—Cho ini, Mr Shim Kibum" Kibum sedikit aneh dengan embel embel Shim pada namanya.

"Hei kau! Siapkan orange juice!" dia menunjuk salah satu pelayan dan tak butuh lama satu wadah orange juice langsung sampai di hadapan Kibum. Kibum dengan santai mengambil wadah besar jus jeruk itu dan mencampurnya dengan mangkuk sempanye yang berada di dekatnya. Ia mengaduknya dan mencampurkan beberapa butir es Kristal. "Like a boss, rite?" Hyukjae bersorak dan ia selalu suka rasa yang di berikan Kibum padanya.

"Anda sangat hebat" mau tidak mau Krystal harus memuji. Kibum hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia selalu bangga atas dirinya sendiri dalam memanjakan para pecinta minuman keras. "Kakek! Lihatlah dia keluarga Shim dan dia baru saja menjadi pelayan dengan menyiapkan minuman untuk kita semua" Krystal persis membuat Hyukjae menatap horror padanya. Heechul hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tak sukanya.

Gadis itu tak berubah, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menikahinya sampai sekarang.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri mereka, memandang dengan senyuman pada Kibum. Kibum tak ingin ambil pusing dengan perkataan Krystal yang cenderung mempermalukannya. Dia menuangkan sampanye tanpa tambahan apapun ke gelas kopi yang di pegang oleh lelaki paruh baya tersebut, membuat beberapa orang terkejut.

"Sampanye dan kopi bisa membuat pikiran seseorang menjadi tenang" Kibum berbicara santai. Ia menatap Krystal yang menatapnya benci, "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dimana Cho Kyuhyun?"

Seketika itu pula lampu panggung menyorot pada seorang pria yang berdiri di panggung. "Saya Choi Siwon, selamat datang para rekan rekan sekalian di pesta dies natalis perusahaan kami"

Kibum seharusnya tahu, ia tak perlu repot mencari Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu akan muncul di hadapannya cepat atau lambat. Karena Cho Kyuhyunlah tokoh utama dalam pesta kali ini. "Selain untuk perayaan itu, saya juga selaku perwakilan keluarga besar Choi ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira"

Lampu sorot memperlihatkan sepasang manusia yang tengah berjalan bergandengan. Kibum melihatnya, Kyuhyunnya berada di sana. Salah seorang yang menjadi tontonan di ruangan ini. Lelaki yang digandeng oleh bungsu keluarga Choi. Pipinya menirus, dan wajahnya memucat, tatapannya hampa dan kenapa Kibum harus kembali terpesona oleh dirinya.

"Aku benar benar gila, Cho" gumam Kibum. Hatinya bergemuruh. Kerinduan ini bergejolak di hatinya kembali.

"Kau kemari juga, selingkuhan pribadi boss Cho?" Kibum melirik ke sampingnya. Dasom berada di sana dengan segelas sampanye buatannya di tangannya. "Ingin mengacau?"

Kibum tak menjawab, matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan desiran desiran itu tak bisa berbuatnya berbohong. Ia mencintainya. Ia masih sangat mencintai lelaki yang dianggapnya paman berkaki panjang itu.

"Choi Sulli, adik tunggal saya akan segera menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun secepatnya" Kata kata Siwon membuat Kibum tertohok. Menikah?

"Memang memalukan tapi adik saya telah mengandung pewaris keluarga Choi dan Cho di rahimnya" SIALAN!

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin tertawa atas kebodohannya. Kenapa sangat sakit? Ia menerobos ke gelapan ruangan itu, mencari jalan menuju panggung.

Hingga—

Kibum mengambil mikropon di tangan Siwon. "Hei apa apaan ini?!" teriak Siwon. Lampu kembali menyala. Kibum berada di sana, di samping Siwon dengan tatapan takjub semua orang padanya. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia melihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang mencerah ketika melihatnya, ketika bulir air mata itu jatuh dengan bebasnya di wajah putih tirusnya.

Kibum sangat menyadarinya, ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Ia akan berjuang. Demi mereka berdua.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan kabar gembira" katanya dan semua blitz kamera mengarah padanya. Dia pewaris keluarga Shim dan Lau. Changmin menatap Kibum tak mengerti, apakah Kibum akan benar benar menghianati kepercayaannya sekarang?

Bukankah Kibum anak yang cerdas?

"Choi Hyuna, istri Choi Siwon tengah mengandung!" katanya dan Hyuna—mantan kekasihnya itu menatap terkejut padanya. "Dan anaknya itu adalah anakku!"

"Benarkah itu, tuan Choi?"

"Tuan Choi!"

"SIALAN APA MAKSUDMU?" Siwon menarik kerah jas Kibum. Memukulnya telak di pipi.

"Aku sedang membalasmu keparat!" gumam Kibum yang hanya bisa di dengar jelas oleh Siwon. "Hyuna noona, lebih baik kau segera bercerai dengan si hyper sex ini!" lanjut Kibum dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Dia tak baik untukmu" Hyuna terdiam ketika melihat Kibum yang tersenyum miring padanya. Kibum mentertawakannya. Remaja itu sedang melindunginya dan menyadarkannya. Tapi Hyuna sadar, hati Kim Kibum yang merupakan miliknya dahulu telah berpindah.

"Dia benar benar gila" gumam Hyukjae tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Kibum.

"Bocah edan" Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia menangis dan ia sadar tangisannya adalah kebahagiaan. Kibum menjemputnya tapi tak mempersulit keluarganya. Kibum dengan lebam dipipinya tersenyum pada Changmin yang tersenyum menatapnya. Ia bisa membaca bibir Changmin yang berkata "Ternyata itu pilihanmu"

"Ya—aku akan melepaskan impianku untuknya, ayah"

Kibum berlari ketika para wartawan mulai mengerumuni dirinya dan Siwon. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, kembali membawanya lari. "Kyuhyun! ASTAGA KYUHYUN!" Krystal berteriak histeris ketika melihat anak tunggal Shim yang gila itu malah menarik kakaknya. Dia ingin mengejar tapi Amber menahannya.

"Dialah tokoh utama prianya, Krystal" Amber tertawa dan dia menatap Henry yang melihat ke arahnya. Ukiran senyuman yang membuat hati Amber harus rela melepas Krystal. "Ku rasa aku butuh bicara denganmu"

%ika. Zordick%

"Dimana mobilmu?" Kibum berlari ke sana kemari di tempat parker hotel yang menjadi tempat acara keluarga Choi itu dilaksanakan. Dia masih sibuk menarik Kyuhyun, mengikuti kemanapun langkahnya. Kyuhyun meronggoh saku celananya, menekan tombol dan membuat mobilnya berbunyi biip. Kibum segera membuka pintu mobil itu, mendorong Kyuhyun kasar di kursi penumpang dan dia mengambil alih setir.

"Kau kasar sekali!" sungut Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya.

BRUUKK—

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika Kibum memepatkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobil di belakangnya, menciumi bibirnya dengan ganas. Kyuhyun tak ingin menutup matanya, ia melihat wajah Kibum yang sedang melumat bibirnya dengan mata terpejam. Ia takut ketika matanya menutup, Kibum menghilang dan ia kembali berhalusinasi tentang pria itu.

Kibum melepasnya kemudian, membingkai wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. "Aku—"

"Kau merindukanku?" Kyuhyun memotong kata kata Kibum. "Ya! Aku sangat merindukanmu seolah rasanya aku siap mati jika aku bisa melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Maafkan aku!" biarlah Kibum mengatainya seperti wanita atau apa. Dia hanya ingin Kibum di sini, dia tak peduli lagi harga dirinya yang menangis di depan Kibum. Dia tak peduli apapun asalkan Kibum berjanji akan bertahan di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun terisak, menangis sekencang yang bisa di hadapan Kibum. Agar Kibum bisa melihat, betapa ia terluka, betapa ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Kibum di sampingnya. Ia merindu hingga sesak rasanya. Ia ingin menangis hingga air matanya kering agar Kibum sakit hati. Bukankah Kibum bilang ia benci air mata Kyuhyun? Kalau begitu lihatlah air mata itu dan sakitlah, agar Kibum tetap tinggal.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Kibum menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir itu dengan jemarinya. "Berhentilah menangis Cho! Kau terlihat jelek"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku karena aku jelek"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa dapatkan apa yang aku mau" Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Kibum keras.

"SIALAN KAU!"

"Dasar cengeng! Kau seperti wanita" Kibum kembali dengan nada sing a songnya.

"Jika aku wanita, mungkin kita tak akan sesulit ini" Kyuhyun tahu Kibum adalah penerus Shim. Shim tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak pewaris mereka.

"Jika kau bisa menjaga mulutmu, semua akan mudah" Kibum berdecak. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di kursi kemudi dengan benar, menemukan sebungkus rokok yang biasa ia hisap di dashboard mobil Kyuhyun. "Kau merokok?" Kibum bertanya

Kyuhyun diam saja. "Aku minta maaf, padamu dan Yifan"

Kibum memukul stir mobil Kyuhyun kuat, membuat Kyuhyun berjingkat takut. Dia menyulut rokok itu dan mulai kembali menghisapnya. "Aku tidak akan membelamu karena ini salahmu" Kibum berkata. Ia melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau ingin aku di pukul oleh Yifan?"

"Kau takut? Dia kan bawahanmu"

"Dia ayahmu"

"Karena dia ayahku, dia akan memukulku" Kibum menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kalau kau lebih cepat dari ini kau akan membunuh kita"

"Biar saja, kalau tidak bisa hidup bahagia, kita mati bahagia"

"Kau edan!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

"KIBUM!"

"Ya!"

"HENTIKAN!"

CKIITT—

Kibum menginjak rem dengan cepat. Kyuhyun mengaduh karena dahinya yang membentur dashboard. "Kau—"

Kibum tertawa. Tertawa dengan sangat lepas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena marah. "Ayo turun!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke surga" jawab Kibum dan Kyuhyun merasa konyol karena telah bertanya. Kibum turun dari mobil dan kemudian membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mengenggamnya dengan erat dan membawa Kyuhyun berlari menembus gelapnya malam.

Terus berlari seolah mereka melarikan diri. Mereka akan mendapatkan sebuah tempat kemudian mereka akan menikah di sana dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Seperti cerita dongeng yang Kibum baca sendiri ketika ia kesepian. Tapi ia sadar itu hanya omong kosong. Tidak ada bahagia selamanya di dunia ini. Cinta itu Cuma bullshit.

Tapi Kyuhyun.

Dia tak bisa melepasnya. Karena cinta—

Yang ia katakan omong kosong itu tapi ia sungguh menghianati dirinya sendiri jika ia pergi begitu saja. Ia butuh Kyuhyun seperti Kyuhyun membutuhkannya. Jika ini hanya cinta sepihaknya dia akan melepas Kyuhyun seperti balon terbang. Biarkan saja bebas di luar sana, toh akan pecah juga jika sudah terlalu jauh terbangnya.

Kibum itu pendendam. Ia membuat Hyuna sadar dan Hyuna akan mencari cinta yang lain tapi Hyuna takkan mendapatkan Siwon ataupun dirinya. Biarkan Hyuna menikah dengan yang lain asalkan kesakitannya terbalas. Ia membalas Siwon keparat karena membuat Kyuhyunnya harus berusaha sekeras ini. Ia membalas semuanya dan sekarang ia ingin membalas ke sakit hatiannya dengan membawa Kyuhyun bersama dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berlari lagi" keluh Kyuhyun.

Dia lelah. Dan Kyuhyun yakin asmanya sebentar lagi kambuh. Meskipun hatinya bahagia tapi tidak dengan paru parunya.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Ini rekor terbaik Kyuhyun, mereka berlari lebih jauh dari yang terakhir kali berdua. Bukankah Kibum yang merokok di sini tapi Kyuhyun yang nafasnya parah. Kibum berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. "Naiklah paman!" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Siapa yang kau katakan paman?"

"Ya kau, dasar payah!" Kibum kembali mengatainya.

Kyuhyun merajuk. "Aku ingin di sini saja." Katanya mendudukkan dirinya di tepian trotoar. Bukan Kyuhyun sekali.

Kibum mengulum senyum. "Naiklah sayang"

Kyuhyun tersipu mendengar itu. "BANGSAT!" makinya tapi ia naik juga ke punggung Kibum. Ia memeluk erat bahu Kibum, merasakan kehangatan bahu lebar itu.

"Kau suka berenang?"

"Lumayan" kata Kibum, "Kau pasti tidak bisa berenang"

"Berhenti mengataiku! Aku memang tidak bisa, lalu kenapa?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbicara secara baik baik karena kesalnya dan Kibum tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik karena Kyuhyun akan memakinya karena tidak bisa seperti biasanya.

"Mulutmu makin lama seperti nenek nenek"

"Nenekku pendiam" balas Kyuhyun dan dia memilih menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Kibum. Kibum membenarkan letak gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Kibum bertanya.

Kyuhyun menatap langit yang terdapat banyak bintang di atasnya. "Aku ingin kau berhenti merokok" Kibum bergumam mendengar itu. "Lalu aku ingin kau membelikanku rumah, hanya ada kita di dalamnya"

"Bagaimana dengan anak?"

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil, mereka berisik dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mencintaiku lagi karena mereka" Kyuhyun mengoceh tidak jelas dengan segala tingkah kekanakannya. Tapi Kibum suka. "Aku ingin kita berlibur ke luar negri, melihat laut atau mendaki gunung"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin dirimu. Aku ingin kau menikahiku"

Kibum merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat. "Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya. Apakah aku yang harus melamarmu karena aku lebih tua atau kau yang melamarku karena aku tidak punya nyali sebesar dirimu"

Bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun melamarnya. Tubuhnya saja seringan ini, dia bisa terpental jauh kalau di tolak oleh ke dua ayahnya. Kibum mengecup pipi Kyuhyun kemudian kembali membetulkan posisi Kyuhyun di punggungnya. "Aku yang akan melamarmu, aku akan meminta restu pada keluargamu"

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya untukku" Kyuhyun merasa dialah yang lebih muda dari Kibum. Kibum akan mengusahakan segalanya untuknya.

"Minta maaflah pada Yifan"

"Aku akan melakukannya"

Kibum sudah sampai di apartemen tempat Yifan tinggal. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift, malam sudah sangat larut. "Kibum" Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Hm"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tak seegois itu. Kyuhyun pasti akan bertanya kemauannya juga meski dibutuhkan waktu yang lama agar pria itu menyadarinya. Kibum sudah terlalu mengerti.

"Kebahagianmu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia karenaku" Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ia kembali menangis karena itu, jawaban itu terlalu special untuknya. Ia menenggalamkan wajahnya di punggung Kibum. "Berhentilah menangis! Yifan bisa mengataimu banci nanti"

"Salahmu yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku meminta banyak hal tapi kau hanya meminta satu itupun tak bisa dikatakan permintaanmu" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Kibum. Membuat Kibum sedikit oleng tapi ia buru buru membenarkan gendongannya lagi.

"Jangan anarkis, nanti kau jatuh"

"Biarkan saja! Biar kau merasa berdosa padaku. Saat ini aku seorang yang merasa mencintaimu adalah kesalahan terbesar. Kau terlalu baik, kau terlalu hebat, aku ini bukan apa apa, aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku hanya paman pedofilia yang membuatmu menjadi tidak waras"

Kibum terkekeh. "Aku sudah meninggalkanmu sekali, berjanjilah padaku jika aku meninggalkanmu sekali lagi kau akan baik baik saja"

"Aku akan mati"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menjadi tak pantas untukmu. Jika tidak aku akan di tuntut keluargamu karena telah membunuhmu"

%ika. Zordick%

Kriiieett—

Yifan belum mengganti password apartemennya. Kibum menurunkan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Kibum, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki apartemen itu—tempat Kibum di besarkan.

Kibum menghidupkan lampu, mendapati kekacauan. Sampah di mana mana, Yifan pasti mengamuk lagi dan memecahkan banyak barang. Kibum menatap tumpukan bekas memasak mie instant dan alcohol di dapur. Ia bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi pada Yifan.

"Dasar orang tua payah" cibirnya. Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri, Yifan sudah tergeletak di sofa sementara Kibum masih dengan santainya mengatai Yifan.

Kyuhyun menghampiri pria yang biasanya tampan itu kini seketika lebih parah dari dirinya. Dia terlihat menua dengan cepat dan terawat. "Badannya panas" adu Kyuhyun sementara Kibum malah masuk ke salah satu kamar. Ia dengan cepat mengganti seprai kamar itu dan sarung bantalnya.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya!" Kibum mengangkat bagian tubuh Yifan dan Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengangkat bagian kaki Yifan. "Dia berat" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kau saja yang terlalu ringan" ejek Kibum lagi. Mereka meletakkan Yifan di kamar tidurnya. "Apa kita memanggil dokter saja?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Dia kalau sedang stress pasti seperti ini, terlalu banyak mie instant dan alcohol" Kibum melepas sepatu Yifan dan kaos kakinya. Ia dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh Yifan. "Aku akan memasak bubur, kau kompreslah dahinya"

Kyuhyun merasa Kibum itu jauh dari kata berandalan jika di rumah. Anak laki laki yang benar benar bisa diharapkan oleh keluarganya. Terlihat sederhana namun begitu elegan. Kyuhyun mengganti kompres Yifan, memandangi wajah lelaki yang menjadi ayah dari orang yang begitu ia cintai. Benar benar tampan sebenarnya. Kibum sepertinya mewarisi ketampanan lelaki ini.

"Kibum, pulanglah~" igau lelaki itu dan Kyuhyun rasa Kibum pasti bertengkar hebat dengan Yifan karena dirinya. Dia jadi merasa sangat berdosa sekali lagi. "Maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Yifan, sangat erat.

.

.

Kibum mengangkat semangkuk penuh bubur ke atas nakas yang berada di kamar Yifan. "Kibum"

"Ya, aku disini! Bangunlah Yifan, makan dulu" Kibum seolah sudah sering menangani Yifan yang sakit. Ia dengan lembut memijit kepala Yifan, membuat Yifan terganggu tidurnya. "Kibum~" lelaki itu terjaga dari tidurnya. Kibum segera membantu Yifan duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah membuat bubur, makanlah dulu"

Yifan patuh, tapi tangannya terlalu berat untuk mengangkat sendok. "Kau mengacaukan seluruh rumah" Kibum ingin memarahi ayahnya, tapi ia tak tega juga. Ia menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun, "Biarkan calon menantumu ini yang menyuapimu. Aku akan menyelesaikan kekacauan di rumah ini"

Yifan menahan tubuh Kibum. "Kau akan pergi dengan ibumu?"

"Tidak kalau kau mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasannya"

"Mr. Cho?" Yifan merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku dan Kibum itu bukan dalam konteks seperti yang anda pikirkan. Akulah yang tergila gila pada anak anda" Kyuhyun masih berbicara dengan nada yang begitu berkarisma tapi Kibum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Ia lebih memilih membersihkan seluruh rumah.

%ika. Zordick%

"Makanlah ini Mr. Cho, Kibum kami sangat pintar memasak" Yifan mulai menyombongkan Kibum, ia meletakkan beberapa lauk di mangkuk Kyuhyun. Membuat Kibum berdecak.

"Berhentilah berbicara, kau yang sakit disini, kau yang harus makan banyak"

"Kibum itu bukan kurang ajar, dia anak yang sangat sopan sebenarnya" Kibum memutar bola matanya sementara Kyuhyun terlihat antusias mendengar celotehan tidak tentu Yifan.

Pagi ini, lelaki berkepala tiga itu sudah terlihat lebih segar. Tanpa janggut dan kumis di wajahnya serta senyuman yang terus bertengger di ukiran tampan karya Tuhan itu. "Kibum, mana Koran pagiku?"

Kibum bangkit dari kursinya dan ia segera mengambil Koran pagi di depan pintu. Dia segera menyerahkannya pada Yifan. Yifan itu selalu membuka bagian fashion saja atau berita berita seputar model dan artis di Koran pagi. Kyuhyun menyikut perut Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya ketika ia membaca bagian terdepan Koran itu.

_Penerus keluarga Shim telah menghamili istri dari Choi Siwon. _Itulah isinya. Kibum hamper saja menyemburkan susu paginya. Ia segera menarik kasar Koran pagi itu. "Yifan, habiskan makananmu!" perintahnya dan segera meduduki Koran dengan berita terkutuk itu.

"Kau sungguh durhaka sekarang, kembalikan koranku! Kau ingin aku kehilangan style"

"Kau memakai apapun tidak akan tampan dengan wajah pucatmu itu"

"Kau benar" Yifan segera memakan sarapannya.

"Kyuhyun, ku dengar kau sudah menghamili Choi Sulli" hening—

Kibum baru saja melupakan bagian itu jika saja Yifan tidak membahasnya lagi. Kibum menghempas sendoknya membuat kedua orang lainnya di meja itu terlonjak kaget. Kibum bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku selesai" katanya dan ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kibum akan meninggalkanku lagi" katanya.

"Apa itu benar anakmu?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung Yifan.

"Karena aku juga pernah tidur sekali dengan calon istrimu itu"

Hening—

Kyuhyun kesulitan mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yifan.

"Apa?"

%ika. Zordick%

Suara hujan di luar sana membuat Kibum menatap malas dua pasang orang tua yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan serius. Kibum membuat martini dengan kadar alcohol ringan untuk keempatnya. Changmin sudah menjelaskan pada keempat orang paruh baya itu bahwa cucu mereka memang sedikit berandalan namun sangat berbakat meracik minuman.

"Pembuat onar" itulah dua kata pertama yang terucap dari kepala keluarga Shim tentang Kibum. Changmin hanya tertawa garing karenanya.

"It's me" Kibum menanggapi dengan santai.

"Kami sudah tahu apa masalahnya, kau meminta salah satu calon menantu keluarga Choi kan?"

Kibum mengangguk saja. "Dia lelaki?" Kibum kembali mengangguk.

"Cita citamu, menjadi bartender?" yang lain bertanya dan Kibum menjawab dengan pasti seperti biasanya. "Ya, tentu saja"

"Apakah aku terlambat?" seorang wanita bule melangkah anggun dan Yifan mengekori dari belakang. "Aku minta maaf Lau, telah membuat banyak masalah dan anak ini tidak memberi tahukanku bahwa cucuku sudah sebesar ini" wanita itu meminta maaf dalam bahasa Cina pada kakek Kibum—ayah Victoria.

"Itu masa lalu dan lupakanlah" Mrs. Lau lah yang menjawab perkataan wanita bule itu. "Aku menginginkan perusahaan keluarga Wu juga di atas namakan nama Kibum, itulah maksud kedatanganku. Anak ini tidak berguna" Kibum sekarang mengerti mengapa Yifan suka seenaknya dan mengapa juga ia suka seenaknya semuanya karena turunan dari wanita bule ini.

"Dia tidak tertarik menjadi pembisnis" Mrs. Shim menjawab segalanya. Membuat segalanya menatap Kibum. Kibum tersenyum canggung.

"Kau mencintai Cho Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan ajaib dari Mr. Shim kembali terdengar.

"Aku mencintainya" Kibum menjawab pasti.

"Dia menghamili anak keluarga Choi"

"itu bukan anaknya. Umur kandungannya tiga bulan sementara tiga bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun dan dia tak bertemu" Kibum berbicara dengan jelas. "Kedua keluarga itu sudah memutuskan hubungan kerja sama mereka"

"Cho brengsek itu yakin kalau dia mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih darimu, Kibum" Mr. Lau yang berbicara kali ini.

"Lalu masalahnya apa? Jika aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun, uangku adalah uangnya juga, keluargaku juga keluarganya"

Mr. Shim dan Mr. Lau berpandangan, cucu mereka benar benar bisa diharapkan. Anak yang cerdas dan berani. Mereka suka itu. "Kalau begitu, apa yang lebih kau cintai? Cho Kyuhyun atau cita citamu sebagai bartender?"

Yifan, Changmin dan Victoria langsung menatap Kibum. "Kurasa itu pertanyaan yang terlalu sulit untuk Kibum, usianya masih belia untuk memilih itu, Daddy" Changmin berbicara, bermaksud membantu Kibum.

"Kalau begitu, dia tak boleh seenaknya memutuskan akan menikahi anak dari Cho keparat itu. Membiarkan mereka berpacaran hanya membuat posisi tiga perusahaan menjadi sulit." Ibu dari Yifan tahu sekali bagaimana tabiat licik dari keluarga Cho.

"Aku memilih Cho Kyuhyun" Kibum bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia kemudian bersujud di depan para orang tua itu. "Restuilah aku dengannya. Aku akan menjadi pembisnis seperti yang kalian inginkan."

"Kibum" Yifan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Cita citaku sekarang hanyalah membuatnya bahagia. Aku tau ini kolot, tapi biarkan aku bertanggung jawab, kakek, nenek. Aku mencintai dia seperti aku mencitai keluarga ini"

Mr. Shim dan Mr. Lau tersenyum. "Nikahilah dia di Amerika kemudian belajarlah bisnis di sana, kurasa anak sulung keluarga Cho akan membimbingmu"

"Dengan begini masalah selesai. Pegang kata katamu untuk memegang perusahaan kami semua"

"Terima kasih"

END

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

"Hei Kibum"

"Hm"

"Tinggalkan berkas gila mu itu! Aku kedinginan bodoh!"

"Besok aku ada persentase di depan kakek"

"Lalu kau membiarkanku tidur sendiri? Keji sekali kau"

"Kau ingin kita bercerai?"

"KATAKAN SAJA KALAU KAU TAK MENGINGINKANKU!"

.

.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kyuhyun, sayang?" suara Victoria terdengar mengalun lembut dari ujung line sana.

"Begitulah, ibu. Dia semakin terlihat kekanakan" adu Kibum.

"Apakah kau begitu sibuk hingga kau membuatnya merajuk?"

"Mungkin, tapi kurasa dia harusnya mengerti"

"Dia akan mengerti kalau kau memberi pengertian"

"Akan ku coba"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, Ibu menelpon, dia bilang ingin berbicara denganmu" Kibum memasuki kamarnya. Kyuhyun cepat menyambar ponsel Kibum.

Mulai berceloteh tentang kekejaman Kibum dan lain sebagainya. Kibum lebih memilih kembali ke depan laptopnya, menyiapkan bahan persentasenya. "Tidak ada suami yang membiarkan pasangannya tidur sendirian" Kyuhyun kembali mengadu. "Aku merindukannya ibu"

"Gengsi sekali, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi"

"HEI BOCAH EDAN, AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN IBUMU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AHH~" Kibum cepat merebut ponselnya, mematikannya dan kembali mencumbui tubuh Kyuhyun.

EPILOG END

Akhirnya selesai juga. Nah Real Ending itu ada di chapter 8. Silahkan pilih chapter yang kalian suka.


	8. Chapter 8

Nb : Ini adalah Real END untuk SPECTRUM (Chapter 8) sementara untuk Another END ada di Chapter 7. Pilih saja END yang kamu inginkan. Dan nilai mana yang lebih cocok untuk sebuah akhir. Wakakakakkaa

**SPECTRUM**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

**Summary: Hanya berasal dari satu warna, kemudian menghasilkan pelangi. Kibum telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan siapapun lagi demi menjaga hatinya agar tidak sakit kembali. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Warning : Yaoi, Yuri, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Krystal menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, memberikan kehangatan lebih untuk seseorang yang selalu memberikannya kekuatan hingga dapat tumbuh sebesar ini. "Kyuhyun, siapa Kibum?"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk diam bersandar di kepala tempat tidur berukuran King sizenya memperhatikan dedaunan gugur di luar sana bergeming. Kyuhyun memilih menekuk lututnya, kembali memurukkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Kembali menangis. Seolah hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kyuhyun, jawab aku!" Krystal orang yang tidak sabaran. Kyuhyun pernah membekap seorang pria yang pernah mengencaninya karena berselingkuh, dan Krystal rasa jika ia membekap seseorang bernama Kibum itu maka Kyuhyun akan menjadi lebih baik. Seolah seperti dedaunan gugur di luar sana, tidak berdaya dan hanya menerima takdir kemudian menjadi tumpukan sampah.

"Kibum orang yang ku cintai Krystal" Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Berteriak pada Krystal untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya sembab, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya yang merah kini memutih. Krystal sadar, kakaknya itu sedang mengalami masa patah hati dan parahnya ini masa pertamanya. Kibum adalah cinta pertama Kyuhyun dan sialnya kakaknya sudah sangat dewasa untuk bisa mencari yang kedua ataupun yang ketiga. Kyuhyun bukan seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta seperti dirinya.

"Kau gay?" Krystal tak percaya ini. Tapi ia mencoba menerimanya. Dia dan Kyuhyun dituntut sempurna di setiap langkah, ia juga sadar di setiap kesempurnaan ada kecacatan yang tersimpan dengan rapi.

Harta.

Kepintaran.

Mempesona.

Tapi mereka jauh dari kata bahagia. Krystal hanya punya Kyuhyun meski ia memiliki marga Cho di depan namanya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Krystal meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Air mata yang tak ia sadari.

"Aku tidak tahu" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu"

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" seorang dokter menatap Kibum—remaja yang tengah memandangi langit langit rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat. Kibum tak menjawab, dia memilih diam. Dia jadi suka warna putih belakangan, terasa semuanya nyaman. Ya… kecuali untuk bau obat khas rumah sakit dan jarum infus yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. "Kau ingin bercerita padaku?"

"Pergilah, aku akan meminum obatku dan beristirahat" Kibum memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak suka dengan kepedulian—kesoktahuan—menurutnya dari dokter tersebut.

"Namaku Park Leeteuk" Kibum menatap sengit dokter itu. "Kau ingin ibumu atau ayahmu yang menemanimu?"

"Aku tidak punya keduanya"

"Kalau kekasih?"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM KEPARAT?" Kibum berteriak. Dokter itu melakukan kesalahan besar, kenapa ia harus mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia harus ingat lagi pada pemuda itu?

Leeteuk masih betah tersenyum. Ia membelai kepala Kibum, membuat remaja itu mendapatkan rasa nyaman. Leeteuk tak membentaknya balik seperti yang biasa orang orang lakukan jika ia berbicara kasar. Leeteuk itu sedikit berbeda. "Apa kau benci kebohongan?"

"Semua orang berbohong untuk bisa bertahan" Leeteuk memperoleh kebenaran, Kibum itu anak yang sangat cerdas. Dia anak yang tumbuh di lingkungan dimana ia harus belajar semuanya sendiri. Kibum juga anak yang pengertian, tapi ia sendiri kurang bisa memberi orang lain perhatian karena ia tak mengerti bentuk perhatian yang tulus.

"Kalau begitu aku akan jujur. Aku seorang psikiater"

Kibum berdecih. "Sekarang mereka berpikir aku gila? Lucu sekali" Kibum tertawa. Ia merasa segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya adalah hal konyol.

"Mereka sedang memberikan kenyamanan padamu. Mereka ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal, Kibum. Kau anak yang cerdas dan tampan, apa yang harus disia siakan darimu?"

Kibum tidak suka membalas perkataan Leeteuk. "Terbukalah padaku. Gengsimu tidak cocok untuk usiamu. Kau bukan orang dewasa, kau masih butuh orang dewasa. Kau butuh tempat mengadu"

"Aku butuh, tapi mereka tidak ada" Kibum menutup telinganya kemudian. Ia tak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi. Ia butuh tidur. Ia lelah.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Dia akan mencobanya esok, ketika Kibum mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit hatinya untuk mulai berbicara atau dia harus mencoba cara lain.

%ika. Zordick%

"KIBUUUUMMMMM!" Kibum meletakkan majalah yang sedang di bacanya. Ia mendongak, menemukan dua sahabatnya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Jongin dengan wajah ceria khasnya dan Sehun yang menatapnya lega. Nafas mereka tersenggal seolah begitu terburu buru. Jongin menerjang tubuh Kibum, memeluknya erat dan hamper meneteskan air mata serta ingus di pakaian rawat Kibum.

"Hei Jongin!" Kibum menatap jengah rambut kecoklatan Jongin yang kini ada di dadanya. Ia kemudian melirik pada Sehun yang menatap lurus padanya. "Dia mencemaskanmu, dia bahkan tak makan hanya untuk mencari tahu dimana kau"

Kibum menarik rambut Jongin, membuat remaja seusianya yang sekarang benar benar membuat pakaian bagian depannya basah itu mendongak. "Kau lihat aku, aku belum jadi mayat bodoh"

Jongin nyengir, ia segera menghentakkan tangan Kibum di rambutnya. "Aku sudah duga kau itu orang kaya" Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dada membuat Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksud teman hitamnya ini.

"Tak ku sangka pamanmu itu benar benar Henry Lau. Astaga !" teriak Jongin takjub. Henry Lau adalah musisi yang terkenal dan jelas sangat kaya. Jongin yang berandalan ternyata seorang penikmat music pemuda keturunan Cina—Kanada itu.

"Selera musikmu mengerikan" ejek Kibum dan Sehun menyetujui itu. Henry Lau itu musisi instrumental yang jenis musiknya susah untuk dimengerti untuk kalangan anak tak benar seperti mereka.

"Hei hei, dia berbakat. Dia keren dan musiknya mampu membuatmu seperti tersesat di dalam hutan"

"Kemudian di makan harimau" Sehun dan Kibum tertawa bersamaan. Jongin merajuk, kenapa selalu ia yang jadi bahan bulian dua orang yang seperti es serut itu.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" seorang pemuda membuka pintu rawat Kibum. Menunjukkan pipi chubbinya dan wajah tampan manisnya. Dia tersenyum nyaris nyengir dan gayanya yang kelewat rapi membuat Kibum bergedik. Memang stylish dan muda tapi tetap saja bahkan rambutnya saja mengalahkan gorengan.

"Siapa kau?" Kibum berbicara datar dan lelaki itu kembali tertawa. Kibum melirik kedua temannya yang saling bersenggolan. "Kibum, apakah kau amnesia? Dia itu pamanmu" Jongin jadi takut sendiri. Tapi bukankah Kibum mengenal keduanya?

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ia menatap pemuda bernama Henry Lau dengan rambut yang berminyak tersebut. "Aku pamanmu Kibum. Aku adik kandung Victoria Lau, ibumu"

Kibum membulatkkan mulutnya. Suasana hatinya sedang baik jadi dia tak mempermasalahkan siapa ibunya itu, yang penting pamannya sepertinya orang yang sangat menyenangkan. "Hei bawa aku keluar dari sini. Ini membosankan" ucap Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Yifan kembali memasuki kamar Kibum, memperhatikan setiap detail kamar yang begitu rapi itu. Langkahnya sebenarnya bergetar untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ia teringat tiap kilatan wajah Kibum. Diri Kibum yang mengeluarkan tatapan memelas merindukannya. Ia tersadar, Kibum tak bahagia bersamanya. Buktinya hingga musim dingin berakhir, Kibum masih tak kunjung mendatanginya.

Ataukah anak manisnya itu belum sembuh? Masih merasa sakit di hatinya karena Yifan. Masih sakit fisiknya karena pukulan Yifan yang tak pernah mengerti dirinya?

Yifan menatap figura figura yang terpajang di kamar Kibum. Hanya foto foto berbingkai kecil, foto dirinya, foto Jongdae dan Kibum. Dia baru sadar tidak ada foto mereka yang hanya berdua saja. Yifan melirik rubik penuh kenangan akan mereka berdua yang terletak di sampingnya. Kibum begitu mencintainya tapi apakah dia juga mencintai Kibum.

Tentu saja—

Dia mencintai Kibum. Kibum itu anaknya. Kibum itu darah dagingnya. Kibum itu semangatnya.

Kibum itu segalanya untuknya tapi keegoisannya menutup segalanya. Gengsinya seolah profesinya adalah segalanya membuatnya menyimpan Kibum dalam ruangan yang ia sendiri tak bisa memasukinya. Ia kehilangan kuncinya dan anaknya itu mati perlahan di dalamnya. Ini semua salahnya.

"Kibum" Yifan melihat Kibum kecil di ambang pintu. Kibum yang berusia lima tahun yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Yifan, kau sudah pulang?" dan senyuman yang begitu indah terpatri di bibir merah milik Kibum kecil. Senyuman yang tak pernah di lihat Yifan lagi.

Yifan berlari, memeluk Kibum. Ia rindu. Dia sangat rindu. Ia bahkan meneteskan air matanya. Ia menyesal dan ia baru sadar hanya anaknya itulah yang ada untuknya menemaninya di dunia yang kejam ini.

Namun—

Kibum kecil telah tumbuh dewasa. Yifan mendongak dan menemukan Kibum yang telah tumbuh begitu besar menatapnya remeh. "Kau pulang? Aku sudah memasakkan sup untuk kau makan" melewatinya begitu saja. "Aku lelah, Yifan" gumaman Kibum yang selalu Yifan dengar tapi tak pernah ia pedulikan.

"Maafkan aku, Kibum"

Kibum tak berbalik padanya. Bayangan Kibum menghilang begitu saja, dan ruangan itu kosong.

Yifan menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin yang terletak di lemari pakaian Kibum. Ia memang sudah sangat dewasa. Kantong mata yang selalu ia hindari kini terlihat jelas, kumis dan janggutnya telah tumbuh memenuhi bagian piltrum dan dagunya. Dia menyadari dia tak lebih dari sampah tak berguna yang kerjaannya hanya mabuk dan merindukan anaknya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei, Damn Kid!" Amber—seorang montir yang berkebangsaan Cina—Kanada itu menyapa bocah yang baru saja memasuki bengkelnya.

"Oh my Suck Aunty" Kibum mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang rokok, membalas sapaan penuh cinta dari calon tantenya yang kebetulan memiliki kebiasaan berbicara kotor sama dengannya.

Henry hanya tertawa melihat keakraban keduanya. Calon istrinya itu selain berpenampilan aneh, juga memiliki kebiasaan serta selera yang aneh. Keajaiban yang membuatnya sangat mencintai Amber selain kelakuan yang tak biasanya adalah ia cepat akrab dengan keponakannya yang sangat tertutup itu. "Berikan aku sebatang" Amber dilarang merokok dan dia iri dengan Kibum yang masih kecil tapi sangat santai menghisap batang beracun itu dihadapnnya.

"EHEM" dan deheman Henry membuatnya menggerutu. Amber melepas topinya, memilih mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan calon suaminya yang harus ia akui memiliki wajah yang bahkan lebih manis dari miliknya. Dia menegak sebotol air mineral yang terletak di atas meja. Amber menatap Kibum, bocah itu tampak asyik melihat deretan mobil yang baru saja selesai ia perbaiki bersama rekan rekannya.

"Kau mengajaknya lagi?" Tanya Amber, dia tahu Kibum itu adalah keponakan Henry yang baru di temukan tapi tak ia sangka Henry yang tak suka bodyguard mengekorinya akan begitu senang di ekori oleh bocah kurang ajar sejenis Kibum.

"Dia bosan dirumah dan katanya ia suka bertemu denganmu" Henry menjawab santai. Amber memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah jelas itu hanya akal akalan Kibum agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Changmin—saudara ipar Henry yang merupakan ayah tirinya. Kibum pernah berkata kalau Changmin itu persis seperti anjing yang selalu menjilatnya. "Sekalian saja, Changmin hyung ingin membelikannya mobil jadi aku piker lebih baik dia mendapatkan yang modifikasi dari bengkelmu"

Amber tersenyum simpul. Dia suka cara Henry memperlakukannya, selalu membuatnya nyaman tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya dan sifatnya yang lebih cenderung seperti laki laki. Laki laki terpandang yang selalu di puja penggemar setia musiknya tak tertarik mencampuri profesi Amber yang merupakan seorang montir.

"Paman, aku mau yang ini" dan bocah menyebalkan, bernama Kibum sukses merusak momen romantisnya bersama Henry. Amber menoleh, mendapati bocah menyebalkan itu menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna hitam merah yang baru selesai ia cat dua hari yang lalu. Henry tersenyum menatap Amber, "Apakah kau tak keberatan menjual satu yang itu untukku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan untukmu tapi tidak untukmu" decih Amber. "Hei bocah! Kau punya SIM?" Tanya Amber menghampiri Kibum.

"Aku belum cukup umur Aunt, kau lupa?" ini ejekan. Dia selalu menekankan kalau Amber itu tua dan pelupa. "Tapi aku bisa mengendarainya. Itu terhitung sangat mudah"

"Terserahmu sajalah" Amber bergumam malas. Kibum melihat sekelilingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Wanita yang biasanya datang itu mana?" tanyanya yang membuat Amber tersenyum jahil.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang cerewet dan selalu berteriak semaunya"

"Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Tidak"

"Sudah mengaku saja, kau suka Krystal kan?"

Kibum berdecih. Dia bukan suka, dia hanya tertarik saja. Dia merasa melihat sosok yang ia rindukan dari wanita itu. Sosok Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu" Amber terdiam mendengar pernyataan menohok itu. Krystal menyukainya ya? Dia menatap Henry yang masih duduk di tempatnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Amber tersenyum hambar. "Dan kau juga hampir melupakan pamanku". Kibum benar. Dia jatuh cinta pada wanita cerewet yang mengira dirinya laki laki itu.

"Aku dan dia bertengkar semalaman" Amber tidak mengerti tapi ia rasa akan sangat aman jika menceritakannya pada Kibum. Dia tak bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian. "Dia mengetahui aku wanita lalu memakiku dengan ribuan kata celaan. Bukankah menyakitkan? Aku kira dia akan menerimaku sebaik Henry menerimaku"

"Jalanmu untuk menjadi mayoritas itu terbuka, untuk apa menjadi minoritas yang menderita?" Kibum benar dan bocah itu sangat bijak dalam menasihati Amber. Amber tersenyum dan hatinya sudah mantap untuk menikah dengan Henry.

"Kau benar" Amber menoleh kembali pada Henry dan Henry kebetulan sedang melihatnya dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya. "Henry! Ayo menikah! Kibum berkata ia ingin punya keponakan lebih cepat"

"Hei kau menjual namaku"

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menatap datar wajah Sulli yang sedang membicarakan prihal pernikahan mereka. Tentang gaun yang akan digunakan, tentang dekorasi pesta sampai makanan yang akan dihidangkan. Mereka akan segera menikah dan Kyuhyun memijit pilipisnya mendengar itu semua.

"Lupakan soal pernikahan" itulah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sulli di sebuah restaurant prancis yang cukup terkenal. "Aku punya banyak pekerjaan dan tak hanya kau yang harus kupikirkan"

Sulli terdiam. Kyuhyun itu orangnya kaku dan ia tak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun menjadi sangat kaku berujur kasar belakangan ini. "Tapi keluarga besarmu dan keluarga besarku sudah menyepakatinya Kyuhyun. Kita harus segera menikah di bulan ini juga"

"Aku akan meminta mereka mengundurnya lagi" Kyuhyun berkata santai. Dia menyesap wine merah yang ada di gelasnya. Dia kembali memotong steak yang terhidang di hadapannya dan memakannya dengan anggun.

"Sampai kapan?" Sulli menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakkan. Hatinya cukup sakit dan rasanya sangat murahan menunggu Kyuhyun sampai sekarang. "Sampai anakmu lahir atau sampai ia mengetahui bahwa aku hanyalah wanita murahan yang tak ingin kau tanggung jawabi?" lepas sudah. Sulli berteriak, mengeluarkan segala yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"KAU BRENGSEK CHO! ANGGAPLAH AKU SIAL MENCINTAI BAJINGAN SEPERTIMU"

PLAANG—

Kyuhyun membanting garpu dan pisau di tangannya, membuat suara yang membuat Sulli tersentak. "Kecilkan suaramu, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" Kyuhyun masih bicara dengan nada yang dibuat datar. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Sulli lebih dari ini sebenarnya.

"BIAR SAJA, BIAR MEREKA TAHU KAU ITU PRIA SEPERTI APA!" pekik Sulli lagi. Beberapa orang mulai sibuk memotret mereka. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan penerus Cho dan Choi itu. Mereka pasangan yang selalu terlihat sempurna.

"KAU KIRA AKU BAGAIMANA? KAU KIRA AKU MENCINTAIMU? KAU KIRA MENYENANGKAN MENIKAH KARENA PAKSAAN ORANG BODOH YANG HANYA TAHU UANG?" Kyuhyun membentak wanita cantik itu. Membuat Sulli menangis dalam diamnya. Kyuhyun tak mencintainya setelah bertahun tahun yang ia habiskan dengan lelaki tampan itu. Ia benar benar bodoh.

Kyuhyun berdecih ketika mendengar bisik bisik orang di sekitar mereka. Ia menarik tubuh Sulli paksa. Menyeret wanita itu menuju parkiran dan menghempasnya ke dalam mobil. Dia masuk kedalam mobilnya, menghempas stirnya hingga tubuh Sulli bergetar karena takut. Ayahnya ataupun kakaknya tak pernah membentaknya mengapa Kyuhyun begitu lancang melakukannya?

"Diam!" suara tangis Sulli semakin kencang. "AKU BILANG DIAM! KAU DENGAR?" teriaknya yang membuat Sulli memilih menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bayang bayang Kibum bagai momok baginya, dia terlalu mencintai pria itu hingga akal sehatnya telah hilang. Dia menatap Sulli, merasa kasihan juga wanita yang dengan erat menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil menahan isakkan. "Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Aku mencintai orang lain dan melukainya" Kyuhyun tak tahu apakah pernyataan ini benar atau salah. Sulli hanya menunduk. "Aku tak ingin melukaimu, aku tak ingin—"

"Jika kau tak menikahiku keluargamu akan hancur" Sulli membuka mulutnya. "Siwon oppa takkan membiarkanmu, harusnya kau tahu itu. Pilihanmu hanya menikah denganku dan membesarkan anakmu bersamaku. Menjalani harimu yang tenang dan bekerja sebagai pembisnis. Jangan bermimpi kembali dengannya oppa"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku menyadarkanmu! Hidup kita tak punya banyak pilihan" Sulli menghapus air matanya. "Kibum, kau mencintai laki laki itu kan? Kau mencintai penerus keluarga Shim dan Lau"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti bagian ini. Dia memang mencintai Kibum tapi Kibum bermarga Kim dan anak dari seorang Wu. "Jangan bermimpi Kyuhyun, keluarga itu tidak akan pernah menerima keabnormalan. Mereka hanya punya satu penerus"

Sulli mengatur nafasnya. "MEREKA TIDAK AKAN MENERIMAMU YANG SEORANG PRIA DAN BERASAL DARI KELUARGA BANGKRUT!" teriak Sulli membuat Kyuhyun terpukul.

Apakah semuanya sudah berakhir?

%ika. Zordick%

Yifan terbangun, ketika suara berisik menyapu gendang telinganya. Dia memaksakan dirinya bangun, sesungguhnya kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Tapi ia menyerah juga, rasanya sangat sulit untuk bangkit.

Pintu kamarnya tiba tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang memegang nampan berisikan segelas minuman hangat berwarna kekuningan dan beberapa jenis pil. "Siang, Yifan" sapaan yang sangat ia rindukan. Kibumnya kembali.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang Yifan. Ia meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas. "Berantakan sekali dirimu" cibir Kibum tapi ia membantu Yifan untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia menyerahkan minuman hangat itu pada Yifan dan memberikan beberapa pil obat yang langsung di telan oleh Yifan.

Dia membenci Yifan. Sangat benci atas perlakuan dan ketidakpedulian Yifan padanya tapi Yifan adalah ayahnya. Orang yang menghadirkannya ke dunia ini dan orang yang membesarkannya hingga sebesar ini. Satu satunya yang menjadi keluarganya dan menghidupinya. Kibum takkan pernah ada tanpa Yifan.

"Kibum" Yifan memanggilnya ketika Kibum hendak mengangkat gelas minuman yang sudah kosong bersama nampannya keluar dari kamar Yifan. "Jangan tinggalkan ayah!"

Kibum terguguh. Yifan seolah memaksanya memanggil kata tabu diantara keduanya. "Banyak sekali bicaramu orang tua, kau masih sakit"

"Begitu caramu berbicara denganku, dasar anak durhaka"

Kibum nyengir. "Tidurlah Yifan, disini rumahku kemana aku akan pergi lagi?"

Yifan kali ini mengembangkan senyumannya. Kibum memang masih belum memanggilnya ayah tapi kata rumah yang diucapkan Kibum membuatnya sadar, Kibum mencintainya. Kibum adalah anaknya yang selalu ada untuknya.

%ika. Zordick%

Hujan turun malam itu. Kibum mematut dirinya di cermin, ia akan pergi untuk menemui keluarga besar dari pihak ibunya. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yifan. "Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan menghadiri pernikahan paman Henry" jawabnya ketika Yifan menatap anaknya itu dari ambang pintu. "Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kibum dan Yifan memilih menolak.

Ia bisa dibunuh oleh ayah Victoria—kakek Kibum, bagaimanapun dialah yang telah menghamili Victoria dan berpura pura seolah olah tak terjadi apa apa. "Carilah wanita yang tepat untukmu, tidak mungkin selamanya aku akan menjagamu" Kibum menasihati ayahnya. Kibum tak ingin melihat ayahnya terpuruk seperti orang idiot di rumah.

"Menurutmu siapa yang mau dengan mantan model miskin sepertiku?" Yifan terkekeh. Kibum memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Tidak usah menungguku pulang, mungkin aku akan menginap di sana"

"Baiklah"

Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen mereka dan menuju lift. Menekan tombol angka satu menuju parkiran.

%ika. Zordick%

Tidak banyak yang Kibum lakukan di pesta itu. Hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat para pembisnis yang memperkenalkan anak perempuannya pada Kibum dan mengucapkan selamat pada kedua orang tuanya tentang pernikahan pamannya dan Amber. Kibum sendiri lebih memilih mengekori ayah tirinya dan ibunya karena semuanya terasa begitu asing.

"Disini banyak gadis cantik, kau tak ingin mengajak mereka berdansa?" Henry menepuk bahu Kibum, membuat Kibum menoleh padanya. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik Aunt" Kibum tak percaya dengan penampilan Amber yang tengah di gandeng oleh Henry.

"Kau sungguh wanita?" dan Kibum kembali mengejeknya setelah memujinya. Amber rasanya ingin mengambil botol sampanye yang ada di atas meja dan memukulkannya ke kepala ponakannya itu.

Tapi perhatian Kibum langsung beralih pada sosok pria yang tengah menggandeng wanita cantik keluarga Choi yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Hatinya bergetar, cinta itu masih ada ketika matanya dan mata milik Cho Kyuhyun bertemu. Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Henry, mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya dan beralih kepada rekan bisnisnya—ayah tiri Kibum, Changmin.

"Selamat atas pernikahan iparmu, Changmin" ucap Kyuhyun dan mata Kibum tak bisa berpindah darinya.

"Apakah ini wanitamu? Dia cantik" Changmin bermaksud berbasa basi, ia tahu apa yang ada diantara Kibum dan rekan bisnisnya itu. "Kenalkanlah ini anakku, Kibum!" Changmin memperkenalkan Kibum. Bermaksud menyindir bahwa keduanya sangat kenal dengan dekat tapi tak saling sapa.

"Aku mengenalnya ayah" Kibum terlebih dahulu bicara. Sulli merasa ketakutan Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. "Dia paman berkaki panjang yang selalu menolongku" Kibum juga sudah diperingatkan terlebih dahulu. Tentang betapa terpuruknya perusahaan milik keluarga Cho karena keluarganya. Hanya Choi yang menopang perusahaan itu dan satu satunya yang bisa dilakukan Kibum hanya membuat ayah tirinya itu berubah pikiran tentang Cho Kyuhyun dan mengembalikan segala asetnya.

"Amber" dan suara nyaring itu membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya. Krystal berada di sana, menatap dengan air mata di pipinya pada Amber. Dia memeluk wanita itu, menangis meraung menggumamkan penyesalannya. Henry ikut kelabakan, pamannya itu tidak pernah bisa melihat wanita menangis. Apakah ia yang melakukan kesalahan di sini?

"Lepaskalah dia Krystal!" Kyuhyun menghampiri adiknya itu. Menarik secara paksa lalu mendekapnya erat. "Aku mencintainya, dan sekarang dia menikahi orang lain Kyuhyun!" adu Krystal yang sukses membuat orang salah paham. Henry itu orang baik diluar saja, buktinya dia berselingkuh dengan si bungsu Cho dan kini menikah dengan Amber yang asal usulnya tidak jelas.

Amber menepuk kepala Krystal pelan. "Maafkan aku, tapi ini kebaikan semuanya. Aku dan kau sudah dewasa. Pernikahan bukan hanya soal cinta bagi kita. Kau tak boleh egois" berbisik di telinganya dan membuat Krystal mengerti kalau semuanya pasti akan berlalu.

Kibum berada di sana, menerima nasihat dari bibinya itu secara tidak langsung. Dia sudah akan dewasa dan dia masih memikirkan hal konyol seperti ini. Dia menatap Changmin dan dia sepertinya sudah mengerti apa yang akan menjadi pilihannya.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun, menyentuh tangan pria itu lembut. Melepas Krystal dari sana dan memberikan senyuman pada Kyuhyun. "Biarkan aku membawanya pergi dari sini" ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa apaan kau membawaku disini bodoh!" teriak Krystal dan Kibum hanya menatap malas wanita yang sibuk berteriak tak jelas itu. Kibum menghidupkan rokoknya dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Kau mau?" Kibum menawarkan dan Krystal jelas menolaknya.

"Kau abnormal?"

"DIAM KAU!" Krystal berdecih. Dia menatap bintang di atas sana. Dia memang abnormal jika memang masih mencintai Amber setelah mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah seorang wanita sama sepertinya. "Apakah salah?"

"Kau yang lebih tua dariku tentu kau lebih mengetahuinya"

"Sebenarnya kau mau menghiburku atau mengejekku?" Krystal ingin sekali mencekik Kibum. Kibum terkekeh, benar benar mirip Kyuhyun.

"Tidak keduanya" jawab Kibum enteng. Dia melepaskan jasnya, melemparkannya diwajah Krystal dengan sadis. Dia tahu Krystal kedinginan dengan gaun tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan. Krystal memilih memakai jas itu.

"Lalu?" Krystal mengangkat rambut panjangnya dan sedikit merapikannya. Dia pasti sangat jelek dengan penampilannya sekarang. Eyelinernya luntur dan suara isakkan masih terdengar. Dia persis seperti bocah.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Krystal. Mengecup bibir dengan lapisan lipstick merah itu. "Menawarkan sebuah kerja sama. Cintai aku dan aku akan mencintaimu"

Ciuman adalah hal yang biasa untuk Krystal. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyelami bola mata kelam itu untuk menemukan apa yang sebenarnya sedang di bicarakan oleh lelaki tampan dihadapannya itu. "Aku bernasib sama denganmu. Aku abnormal yang mencintai kakakmu" Krystal terdiam. "Dan kau abnormal yang patah hati sama sepertiku."

Krystal membuang wajahnya ke samping. Ia tahu maksud Kibum. Mereka akan berkorban. Mereka yang akan pergi dan mereka yang akan menyerah. Mereka adalah tokoh yang mengacaukan segalanya. Tokoh yang merusak kebahagian orang lain dengan keegoisan mereka di sini.

"Aku—"Krystal ingin menolaknya. Pelarian cinta bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

"Kau hanya perlu memilih cita citamu atau cinta" Kibum membuat Krystal menatapnya kembali. "Ayah tiriku berkata jika dia akan menyekolahkanku di New York bartending School jika melupakan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan memaksaku menjadi pembisnis dan yang terpenting dia akan membiarkanku bersama dengan ayah kandungku" Kibum menatap langit yang penuh bintang di depannya.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi pembisnis. Aku akan memberikannya, perusahaan Shim dan Lau akan menjadi milikmu dan kemudian berikan semua pada anak kita kelak" Krystal selalu iri pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa bukan dia yang menjadi anak pertama dan menjadi pembisnis hebat seperti ayahnya. Kibum memberikan jalan keluarnya, ketika ia tak perlu menghancurkan Kyuhyun untuk memiliki asset bisnis dan membiarkan anaknya menikmati kerja kerasnya.

"Dan yang terpenting kita jauh dari mereka. Kita akan tinggal dimanapun yang jauh dari mereka" Kibum meneteskan air matanya di sana.

%ika. Zordick%

_I wanna dance the night away with you_

_I wanna love because you taught me to_

Kibum menatap caramel coklat itu. Musim semi telah tiba dan Kibum tahu sudah saatnya ia bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Kau terlambat" ucap Kibum dengan nada mengjengkelkan miliknya.

"Ini pukul tiga sore bodoh, aku tepat waktu! Salahmu yang mendadak menghubungiku. Apa maumu sebenarnya Kibum?"

"Kau terlambat, tiga puluh detik Cho" Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Kyuhyun terperangah, apakah Kibum berniat kembali memporak porandakan hatinya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan Sulli dan apakah Kibum berniat membawanya lari dari segalanya?

"Hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke surga" Kyuhyun kembali menyesal telah bertanya. Kibum tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar. Dia lebih suka bertingkah idiot dan membuat seluruh orang kesal dengan ulahnya.

"Kau menyuruhku datang kemari kemudian bertukar pakaian dengan pakaian kasual. Sebenarnya kau mau ap—" Kibum menutup mulut cerewet itu dengan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibir miliknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, rasanya masih sama. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, persetan dengan tempat janjian mereka di pinggir jalan perkotaan yang ramai. Persetan juga dengan Kibum yang menciumnya tak tahu tempat. Dia rindu.

"Kau berisik sekali lagi ku cium kau" dan kata kata itu membuat Kyuhyun memilih diam. Membiarkan Kibum menariknya ke sana kemari.

Kibum tersenyum, mengacak rambutnya dan merangkul pinggangnya. Kibum berhenti di depan sebuah kedai balon, memberikan satu balon terbang berwarna merah pada Kyuhyun. Balon berbentuk hati. "Untukmu"

"Aku bukan anak kecil" decih Kyuhyun tapi ia menerimanya juga. Dia terus memegang benang balon itu dengan tangan yang tak di genggam oleh Kibum. Mereka memasuki kawasan taman bermain.

Kibum memasuki salah satu stand pakaian di sana. "Kau ingin tahu cara berkencan anak muda?" Kibum menunjuk deretan pakaian couple di stand itu. Kyuhyun tertawa dan dia menyukai cara kencan anak muda yang membuatnya merasa ia benar benar dimiliki oleh Kibum. "Aku suka warna biru" dia bicara ketika Kibum hendak mengambil hoodie berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah baiklah" sungut Kibum yang akhirnya mengambil hoodie berwarna biru dan membayarnya pada kasir. Mereka langsung memakai hoodie itu.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, sangat ramai dan penuh dengan permainan menyenangkan. Dia menunjuk segala wahana. Melupakan image kaku miliknya. Ingin menaiki segalanya bersama Kibum di sampingnya.

Namun langkah mereka berhenti ketika mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Seorang anak dengan mata berkaca kaca menunjuk balon Kyuhyun. Dia memintanya dan orang tua anak kecil itu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan membayar balon Kyuhyun untuk anak mereka. "Tidak, ini balonku" seperti anak kecil, Kyuhyun menolak.

Kibum berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. "Kau mau yang itu juga?" anak kecil itu mengangguk dan dia berdiri kini tepat berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Kau mau balon atau aku?"

Terdiam—

Kibum kembali menjebak Kyuhyun dengan kata katanya. "I… itu"

"Aku atau balon?"

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Ia berjongkok dan memberikan balon di tangannya dengan tidak iklas. "Ini untukmu" katanya dan anak itu tersenyum riang. Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Kyuhyun, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di gendongnya anak kecil itu dan di tariknya Kyuhyun lebih mendekat. "Bisa fotokan kami?" tanyanya pada ayah anak itu dan ayah anak itu tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Tersenyumlah Kyuhyun, kau terlihat seperti ibu yang buruk jika cemberut" Kibum berbisik dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun tersenyum karenanya. Ia menggandeng lengan Kibum yang tak sedang menggendong anak kecil itu dan mulai berpose. Ia bahagia, seolah merasakan bahwa ia memiliki keluarga kecil. Dia mengambil ponsel Kibum, bersorak girang dengan foto itu. Dikirimnya ke ponselnya dan dijadikannya wallpaper.

"Kau aneh, mengapa senang sekali dikatai ibu ibu"

"Diam kau" dan Kyuhyun langsung menarik Kibum menaiki roller coaster, dia tak ingin mendengar ejekan Kibum lagi tentang betapa cantiknya dia. Dia itu laki laki dan dia tidak cantik.

%ika. Zordick%

"HOEEK" Kibum memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan Kyuhyun masih setia memijit punggungnya.

"Kau benar benar mengerikan, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai permaianan gila itu?" Kibum menunjuk nunjuk roller coaster yang tadi dinaikinya bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedihnya.

Kibum tertawa kemudian, sangat lepas. Memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Aku tidak apa apa, ayo naik yang lain"

_I wanna laugh all your tears away_

_I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you_

Hingga malam semakin larut dan Kibum memilih menaiki bianglala adalah pilihan terakhir mereka. "Aku ingin waktu berhenti di sini" kata Kyuhyun melihat panorama Seoul yang indah. Kibum menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sangat indah. Lebih indah dari apapun di dunia ini.

_Hope it's enough…_

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, memiringkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir milik Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecup bibir itu berulang ulang, menyatukan jemari mereka agar saling bertaut seperti bibir mereka. Seolah Kibum akan menjaga Kyuhyun. Selama yang ia mampu, selama ia bernafas di dunia ini.

"Aku mencintaimu" dan itulah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kibum ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Membuat Kyuhyun terbuai dan dia mengucapkan kata yang sama dari bibirnya.

Mereka tak memiliki ikatan. Harusnya mereka sadar itu.

_I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_

_And hope one day you'll learn the words and say _

_That you finally see, how I feel_

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menyingkirkan poni di dahi Kyuhyun, lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu kini terlelap di bahunya. Mereka menggunakan bis dan Kibum rasa ia harus mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kediaman Cho dan mengakhiri semua ini.

Cinta kekanakan mereka.

Cinta yang tak dewasa mereka.

Bis itu berhenti di halte di kawasan yang Kibum tahu tiga ratus meter lagi adalah rumah Kyuhyun. Ia mengguncang bahu itu lembut, membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti bayi sekarang. Ketika ia mengucek matanya dan bertanya "Apakah kita sudah sampai?" Kibum mengangguk.

Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menuntunnya untuk turun dari bus. Sepanjang perjalanan tautan tangan mereka tak terlepas. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya. Ini sangat indah dan semua terlalu indah. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir kalau ini semua adalah mimpi. Tapi ia berada dalam kenyataan.

Ketika sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dalam. Kibum lebih mendekat dan mengecup lama dahi Kyuhyun. "Selamat tinggal" ucap Kibum dengan makna ganda di dalamnya. Kyuhyun merasa Kibum hanya mengakhiri hari ini bukan untuk selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" kali pertama Kyuhyun mengucapkan cinta terlebih dahulu. "Aku masuk dulu" katanya dan Kibum mengangguk.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, mimpi indah" pesan Kibum dan Kyuhyun melambai ceria.

Kibum menangis lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu" gumamnya dan ia bisa melihat Krystal yang menatapnya dari salah satu jendela kamar di lantai dua. Kibum melambai pada Krystal dan hanya dibalas lambaian kecil dari wanita cantik itu.

_Aku tahu pasti sangat sakit. Ganbatte, Kibum kun_

Kibum membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. Kibum mengisyaratkan Krystal untuk turun. Krystal mematuhinya dan ketika ia sampai di gerbang rumahnya, Kibum memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan segala air matanya di bahu wanita cantik itu. Menangis sekuat yang ia bisa. "Segala kepedihan ini tidak berakhir di sini Kibum" Krystal balas memeluknya.

%ika. Zordick%

6 tahun kemudian

Kibum berdecak. Krystal itu istri kurang ajar. Kibum baru saja tidur tiga jam yang lalu dan Krystal dengan sangat tidak berprikemanusiaannya menyuruhnya menjemput anak mereka di taman kanak kanak. Jenius sekali dan untung saja Kibum tidak menabrak tiang listrik tadi.

Dan kemana Yifan? Ayah tercintanya itu? Tentu saja dia menikmati New York dan berkencan dengan salah satu gadis New York. Dan sekarang tinggallah Kibum yang terduduk di bamper mobil merahnya—warna ini yang dipilih oleh Krystal, norak menurut Kibum. Rokoknya sudah habis sebatang dan anak manisnya belum juga menunjukkan keberadaannya. Kemana bocah nakal itu sebenarnya.

"Hoi KIBUM!" teriak bocah lima tahun berlari dengan kaki pendeknya menghampiri Kibum. Anggap saja anak itu menurunkan kebiasaan buruk Kibum yang memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan nama tanpa embel embel ayah. Tapi anak itu selalu manis pada Krystal.

Kibum membuang rokoknya, setidaknya ia tak mau anaknya itu mengikuti kebiasaan merokoknya. "Aku tadi menemukan seseorang yang berasal dari negri ibu berasal. Dia sangat cantik" celoteh anaknya itu riang.

Kibum mengacak rambut Luhan—anaknya yang kadang ia bingung harus dikatai cantik atau tampan. "Ah, lalu? Kau menciumnya atau mengajaknya berkencan?" Kibum bahkan tak pernah manis berbicara meski di depan anaknya.

"Kau menyebalkan Kibum! Aku hanya mengajaknya berkenalan" Luhan tak terima dianggap lelaki tidak sopan. "Namanya Cho Minseok"

"Benar benar seperti marga ibumu" Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya untuk anak cerewetnya.

"Dia juga cantik seperti ibu, tapi dia tak cerewet seperti ibu" Luhan berteriak tiba tiba. "MINSEOK!" teriaknya yang membuat Kibum mau tak mau menurunkan anaknya itu dan membiarkannya berlari menemui seseorang yang cantik itu. Kibum terkekeh, anak itu terlihat sangat manis dengan matanya yang sipit. Kibum segera menyusul anaknya, ia harus segera membawa Luhan pulang sebelum Krystal mengamuk.

"Hei Minseok, kenalkan dia ayahku yang aku ceritakan. Dia tampan tapi tidak setia" dia memperkenalkan Kibum pada Minseok, menirukan gaya ibunya menceritakan lelaki itu. Kibum harus menasihati Krystal nanti, dia keterlaluan membicarakan keburukannya pada anaknya. "Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan ibuku yang cerewet tapi cantik sekali" lanjutnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Kibum tertawa senang.

"Minseok" suara seseorang memanggil Minseok, membuat anak itu menoleh. Dia menarik tangan Luhan. "Luhan, ayo aku kenalkan pada ayahku!"

"Daddy, kenalkan ini teman Minseok namanya Luhan" Minseok terlihat ceria berlari menghampiri ayahnya. "Dan paman itu ayahnya Luhan"

Kibum terdiam, dia tersenyum sarat luka pada pria dihadapannya. Kibum menarik tangan Luhan. "Paman berkaki panjang"

"Bocah edan" ayah Minseok membalas senyuman itu. Matanya berkaca kaca. "Ucapkan salam pada paman dan sepupumu Minseok"

Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyuhyun"

"Aku menemukanmu, akhirnya. Kibum"

END

Buahahahahah…

Akhirnya selesai juga. Nah another Ending itu ada di chapter 7. Silahkan pilih chapter yang kalian suka.

Jangan lupa reviewnya! ^^


End file.
